


When we were young

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A little, Angst, Ashton and Luke are brothers, Blowjobs, Childhood, Eventual Smut, I'll add more tags as this progresses, M/M, Minor Violence, Muke - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Rimming, and calum doesnt come in until later, ashton is 10, handjobs, homophobic slur, luke doesnt last long though, luke starts off as 7, michael is 9, michael is ashtons friend, nothing major, that is if you guys like it, they're ashtons other friends, when theyre older obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's older brother Ashton bullies him and even though Michael is one of Ashton's best friends he is always there to be Luke's protector</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know if you guys like where this is going and I will continue it (I do have 2 other chapters written so if I get enough views on it I will post another chapter tomorrow

The first occurrence of Ashton’s bad behavior was in the summer of 2003. Luke was 7 years old and having a pleasant dream about monster trucks when the sound of loud laughing woke him up.

Unfortunately his room was in the front of the house so he didn’t have a view of the backyard so he knew he would have to get out of bed to see what was going on. He slowly wrapped a blanket around himself and began making his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. All the lights were out and now he could tell that it was Ashton and his friends that were in the backyard.

Usually by 1am his friends had all went home but apparently that night they just didn’t want to leave. Luke really couldn’t remember a time when Ashton’s friends weren’t around but he didn’t necessarily care because it just meant that it was easier for him to stay out of Ashton’s radar. Ashton’s friends kept him busy so therefore he wouldn’t mess with Luke at all or just less often. When he got to the end of the stairs he could see fumes of smoke filling up glass door and them having a bonfire wasn’t anything new because Luke and Ashton’s parents were never home so they could get away with anything.

Luke almost just went back upstairs but something made him walk forward. Ashton was in a lawn chair throwing marshmallows at Jake and Jake kept trying to catch them in his mouth as he sat on the ground. Seth was lying on the ground looking up at the sky and Michael was cracking a smile at Jake and Ashton as he sat with his arms resting on his knees a little further away from them. Luke smiled and wished that he had friends like that and then something caught his eye.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as and couldn’t even believe what he was seeing. He tried squinting but sure enough he was right. The sight of some of his favorite toys burning in the fire made him sick to his stomach. It was as if he was on auto pilot as he slammed the glass door open and ran over to them. The noise had startled them all so they had their eyes locked on Luke as he was seeing red and when you’re 7 years old your toys are the biggest thing in the world so he was actually contemplating picking up the closest stick and beating Ashton with it. He knew it was Ashton’s idea.

“Ashton!” Luke sobbed as he was closer and could make out one of his favorite toy trucks being burned by the flames.

“What’re you doing up?”Ashton didn’t sound curious at all. He just sounded angry and Luke thought about just forgetting all about this and running back upstairs. Ashton terrified him.

“Why are you….” Luke drifted off with tears still running down his face as he looked at the fire “That’s my favorite truck”

“Well we didn’t have any wood” Ashton shrugged as he took some sips of his pop and laughed with Jake beside him. Luke continued to glare at him and wanted Ashton to know that he was very upset by this. He already didn’t have many toys as it was because Ashton was the spoiled one in the family and Luke barely got anything. Ashton took a double look at him “Go back to bed, Luke” He said sternly as he looked like he was ready to get up if he had to.

“You’re going to buy me new toys” Luke grumbled as he stood his ground and crossed his arms. He felt Michael’s eyes on him and looked over to see him nervously biting his lip as he looked from Luke to Ashton. Luke looked back at Ashton and knew why he was so nervous. Ashton’s face was starting to get red and he was squinting as he stood up

“No I’m not” Ashton said sharply “Now get your ass back upstairs before I throw you in the pool” Ashton turned back around, expecting Luke to follow his demand, before he could see Luke aggressively shaking his head and begin crying again. Luke had never stood up to Ashton in all the years that he had been picked on by him but Ashton had also never done anything this out of line before. Burning a child’s toys? To Luke it seemed like possibly the most evil thing a person could do.

Maybe that was the thing that made him pick up the rock or maybe it was just because Ashton had so much confidence that Luke would instantly listen to him and Luke wanted to prove him wrong but soon Luke was swinging his arm back and aiming right at the back of Ashton’s head. Luke heard someone gasp as the rock was released from his hand and at that moment he already wanted to take back what he did.

As it smashed against the back of Ashton’s head Ashton cried out and was bending over with his hand putting pressure against the small wound. It wasn’t some huge rock that Luke threw at him but with the speed he threw it at it was definitely enough to inflict pain. All of Ashton’s friends had their eyes on Luke as he started to shake knowing that at any second Ashton’s pain would die down a bit and then he would be coming after him. He wanted to run but he felt frozen. He was still shocked that he had done that and slowly Ashton let out a mumbled “fuck” and then he was facing Luke while he still held his head. He had a look on his face as if Luke had murdered his entire family and it was the most angry he ever seen him

“You’re dead” Ashton said only above a whisper and then it was as if those words made Luke’s legs work again and he was turning around and sprinting towards the back door. It was just his luck that the door was slightly jammed and he had to pull on it 3 times before finally getting it open. He slammed it shut behind him once he was in the house and kept his hand on the door because now Ashton was just on the other side of it staring him down. Luke knew damn well that he wasn’t strong enough to hold the door closed and Ashton knew it too. Ashton was just building up the suspense and obviously trying to make Luke freak out even more with the way he was glaring at him through the glass.

“Open the door, Lucas” he made his voice sound deep and menacing as he still didn’t break eye contact with Luke on the other side. Luke simply shook his head and held the door tighter knowing that Ashton could rip it open at any minute. He paused to look past Ashton to see Jake and Seth laughing so hard that they were bending over as they kept playfully hitting each other’s shoulders. Luke didn’t see how any of this was funny at all and he gritted his teeth at Jake and Seth. Seth finally caught Luke looking at them and smirked at him.

“Just open the door you little twerp” he laughed out. Luke hated when they would make fun of his size. Sure he was smaller than the rest of them but he was 3 years younger than Ashton and 2 years younger than the other 3. Then that made Luke realize that he hadn’t seen Michael yet. He searched the yard.

“I’m going to give you 5 fucking seconds to open this door, Luke” Luke ignored him and still looked for Michael. His eyes landed on him as he was standing near the pool, closer than the others, as he kept his eyes locked on Ashton and he again looked nervous as he chewed his nails. “3” Ashton counted down but Luke still wanted to hold his ground even if he knew exactly what was going to happen and as the seconds went by he was just pissing off Ashton even more “2” Luke looked back to his older brother as his face was getting red again and he swallowed hard not being able to remember a time when he had made Ashton so angry. “1” Luke’s heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach as he watched Ashton’s face turn into a wide smile and suddenly Luke was being knocked to the floor as Ashton pulled the sliding glass door open so quick that it made him lose his balance.

Luke didn’t even know how but before Ashton even made it into the house, since he was turning back to laugh with Seth and Jake, he was pushing off the ground and running up the stairs still thinking that there was a way out of this. He just knew he had to make it up to his bedroom and lock the door then he would be safe. Hell, if he made it up to any bedroom then he could escape Ashton but he didn’t even make it anywhere near any of the bedrooms.

He felt a hand on his ankle and had the wind be knocked out of him as his chest hit the stairs and Ashton was pulling him down toward him. Luke flipped himself over so that he was on his back and he began trying to kick Ashton away from him but Ashton just laughed as he grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him up into a standing position right in front of his face. Luke felt like his breathing had stopped as he could feel Ashton’s breath on his face and could see his jaw tensing

“Why do you insist on testing me so much tonight?” Ashton said coldly as he brought both hands to wrap around Luke’s neck. It wasn’t hard enough to choke him but it was enough to scare Luke into thinking he could choke him if he wanted to.

“I don’t k-know” Luke said in a whisper because it seemed like Ashton was expecting an answer

“Well I hope it was worth it” Ashton chuckled “Because after you take a couple spins in the dryer you’ll thinking twice before talking back to me” Luke’s eyes widened and he began shaking his head as the tears started to fall again

“No Ash no. Please I swear I won’t talk back to you. I’m s-sorry”

“Well it’s a little late for that” Ashton rolled his eyes and looked back to his friends. Seth and Jake were sitting on a small sofa, snickering and once again Michael seemed out of place to Luke. He didn’t have that same attitude as the rest of them and Luke knew from the second he first met him that he was different. He never understood why he was even friends with Ashton.

Michael was leaning against the glass door and finally his and Luke’s eyes met. Luke gave him a look like he was saying “please help me” and he knew Michael got the message because he pushed away from the door a little and looked anxious like he was thinking of doing something to stop Ashton but then he shifted his eyes back to Luke and gave him an apologetic look and Luke knew that no one could save him from this

“Alright lets go” Ashton quickly put Luke over his shoulder and Luke immediately started screaming and kicking as he tried to escape his grasp. He wanted to at least attempt to put up a fight and he could see Jake and Seth stand up as they followed behind Ashton looking all excited. They were so sick and Luke hated them more than ever right now. Michael had his hand over his mouth as he paced a little in front of the door and then Ashton was turning a corner and Luke couldn’t see him anymore. “Jake open the dryer for me bud” Luke was still kicking but the screaming had stopped since he throat was beginning to get sore and he watched as Jake opened the dryer.

Unfortunately for Luke their dryer was fairly big so he could easily fit in there and Ashton had obviously thought this over because he had never tried to do this to Luke before. He probably laid awake at night thinking of ways to torture Luke and that made Luke kick even harder

“Luke stop” he said with a laugh and that made Luke even more angry. He was getting so much joy out of this and Luke was here about to get stuffed into a dryer. Ashton was slowly trying to stuff Luke into the dryer and Luke had started to cry once again.

“Luke quit making this so difficult” Seth laughed behind him and that was when Luke started frantically looking for Michael. It wasn’t like Michael could help him but for some reason if he was here it would make him feel a tad better.

As if like clockwork Michael walked into the laundry room with his hair a mess like he had been pulling at it and for the first time tonight since Luke had seen him he didn’t look nervous at all. He had this brave face on and Luke suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay. He let out a sigh but then realized that he was now fully in the dryer and Ashton was about to close the door

“Ashton!” it was the first time Luke had ever heard Michael talk and thankfully Ashton stopped shutting the dryer door.

“What?” Ashton gritted his teeth and glared back at Michael. Luke got worried again when Michael became anxious looking again.

“Umm Tommy is at the door for you” Tommy was another close friend of Ashton’s and Luke rolled his eyes at the thought of him; basically he was the town idiot.

“So go let him in” Ashton snickered then he was focusing on Luke again “Alright pal you ready for a little ride” that had Jake and Seth die laughing again and Luke gave Michael another pleading stare. Luke couldn’t believe it but Michael almost looked close to tears as he looked back at him then he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before keeping it open

“No he uh….he can’t stay. He just wanted to talk to you really quick” it was then that Luke caught onto to what Michael was trying to do and Luke tried not to smile, not wanting to give his little plan away to the others.

“Right now? Seriously?” Ashton groaned and Luke felt like he could breathe again as Ashton was standing up right and letting go of the dryer door but Luke didn’t take that as a queue to stand up just yet. He trusted that Michael would tell him when he was in the clear.

“Yeah right now. He said it was urgent” Michael seemed more confident this time and then Ashton was groaning again. He started to make his way towards the laundry room door then turned around to point a finger at Michael. 

“Make sure that Luke doesn’t get out alright?” all Michael did was quickly nod and then looked to Seth and Jake and moved his head in the direction of the hallway, urging them to follow Ashton. Luke realized that he obviously had more control over Seth and Jake because they left the room immediately. Michael let out a sigh of relief and then gave Luke a small smile before fast walking over to him

“Okay we don’t have much time left before he gets back so let’s get you out of here” Michael softly grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him out of the dryer with ease and Luke had an instant urge to hug this boy who saved his life and never let go but he knew he had no time for that “You alright?” Michael asked softly as he brushed some of the lint off of Luke’s sleeves.

“Y-yeah” Luke nodded

“Okay now go up to your room and lock the door behind you. Hurry” Michael was getting nervous as he heard Ashton’s voice

“Thank you, Michael” Luke said weakly and then he was running out onto the tile floor and soon he got to the step. The memory of Ashton grabbing him by the ankle when he was on the 3rd step made him run even faster and soon he was at the top of the stairs and he took a quick breather

“LUKE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Luke took off again at the sound of Ashton’s voice and soon he was slamming the door behind him and made sure to lock it tight before sliding against it and letting himself cry for real at how relieved he was. He owed Michael the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is such a sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these next few chapters are kind of short but I'm working on chapter 4 right now and that one is quite long. Hope you like this!

As soon as Luke woke up the next morning he made sure to only crack his door open to look around and make sure that Ashton wasn’t home. He didn’t hear any loud voices and actually the house was dead silent except for the faint sound of the TV so Luke made his way down the stairs. He was still cautious as he went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

He kept looking behind him every few seconds knowing that Ashton liked to sneak up on him. He jumped sky high when he was just finishing his cereal and heard a knock at the door. Since it was pretty obvious that he was home alone he remembered that his parents told him to never open the door when he was by himself so he just looked out the front window and seen a mini van sitting in the driveway with a women in the drivers seat. She looked pretty harmless and Luke knew he wasn’t in danger so he ran to the front door and swung it open. He smiled wide at the person on the other side

“Um hi, Luke” he was standing with his hands in his pockets as he was just slightly taller than Luke

“Hi..Umm Ashton isn’t here” Luke said right away

“Yeah I know” Michael kind of chuckled “Me and my mom were going to run into town so I was just wondering if you wanted to…come with”

“Yeah!” Luke had to stop himself from jumping up and down. He couldn’t even remember the last time his own mom took him into town with her unless she was dropping him off at school but it was summer so it had been weeks since even that had happened. Michael got a big smile on his face and then gestured Luke to follow him out to the car. Luke got in the back seat and it made Luke feel more comfortable with Michael sat in the back with him and instantly Michael’s mom was turning around and giving Luke a bit smile.

“Hi honey. I’m Karen” Luke just nodded as he started to feel a little shy being in a car with people that he really didn’t know all that well but at the same time he knew he was safe “We were planning on going to the toy store and then out to eat somewhere. Does that sound good?”

“Mhm” Luke said quietly as he looked to Michael who was smiling as he looked out the window. This was going to be a good day.

This was the first time Luke had ever been to the toy store and he let his eyes wonder up to the big stuffed animals on shelves above him and all the streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were children running around in every direction as laughter echoed throughout the high ceiling building and Luke was so overwhelmed that he didn’t know what he wanted to look at first. There were giant toy trucks that were almost bigger than him, countless numbers of video games that Luke hadn’t even heard of, bikes that were left in random isles and he looked over to see Michael focusing on a giant train set only a few feet away and he kept looking back at Luke. Finally they caught each other’s eyes

“Come on Luke!” he said sounding all excited as he shifted his attention to a Ninja Turtle mask that was laying on the floor. This place was kind of a mess but Luke loved it. He began walking towards Michael before he felt a hand on his arm

“Wait, Luke” Luke waited for Karen to continue but really just wanted to go play with all the toys “Listen dear…Michael told me about what happened last night” Luke felt like he could cry just from picturing the whole situation again “So you can pick out whatever toy you want and I’ll buy it for you okay? It was Michael’s idea actually” Luke’s face lit up as he glanced back at Michael but then he began to feel a little bad; after all Michael or his mom didn’t owe him anything. If anything Luke should be buying Michael something for how he saved his life last night.

“But are you sure?”

“Very sure” she put he hand on his shoulder “And if something like that ever happens again don’t hesitate to call me okay? I know your parents aren’t around very often” Luke watched her get out a little slip of paper before handing it to Luke “Make sure you don’t lose that”

“I won’t” Luke shot out

“Okay now go have fun” she stood upright again and motioned over to Michael

“And thank you!” Luke shouted over his shoulder before running over to Michael. Michael looked a little nervous as he looked between his mom and Luke

“And uh…don’t worry my mom won’t tell your mom what happened. I know Ashton will just get angrier if he thinks you tattled on him” Luke was so happy that Michael understood that. He didn’t realize until now that Ashton would for sure torture him even more if he got in trouble by their mom and then the sad look on his face changed and Luke started to relax “Come on. I wanna show you something” Michael grabbed his hand and Luke didn’t understand why but he felt his heart beat a little faster at the sudden touch and he got this warm feeling that he had never experienced before. It was very similar to the feeling he got when he went a big ride at the carnival except this time he wasn’t scared at all.

He let Michael lead him through the aisles until they were standing in front of a small city built merely out of Lego’s. Luke stared up at it wide eyed as he took in all the different buildings and some of them lit up. Luke couldn’t even imagine what it would look like with all the lights shut off. “Cool huh?”

“It’s so awesome” Luke almost whispered

“Yeah” Michael let out a breath and crossed his arms “Imagine knocking it all down” Luke let out a laugh and looked over to see Michael smiling at him then he shook his head a little.

“How long do you think it took them to build this?”

“A long time. Weeks probably”

“I want that job” Luke said still in awe as he looked at how perfectly the buildings were sculptured and Michael chuckled

“Yeah me too” They spent a few more minutes around the Lego city and they would pick what building they would want to live in and Michael kept acting like he was going to take one of the Lego’s out making Luke gasp and then Michael would laugh at his reaction every time. Luke liked how much Michael smiled and laughed. He wasn’t used to that and he felt more at home with Michael than he ever did in his own home.

He kept getting this idea in his head that maybe Michael’s mom would adopt him but realized how unrealistic that was because even though his mom was never around she still loved him and would never agree to such a thing. Soon Michael was dragging him to the stuffed animal part of the store and although Luke knew Michael was a little old for stuffed animals he liked that he was acting interested in them just for his sake. Some of them were even bigger than him and he all of a sudden felt something softy hit his back and turned around to see a turtle on the floor and Michael grinning. They got in a slight “throwing stuffed animals” fight before Luke caught a stuffed cat in his hands. It was really soft and Michael stopped throwing other stuffed animals at him when he seen Luke inspecting this cat.

“He has like the same color eyes as you” Luke looked up to see Michael looking down at it too and he felt his cheeks heating up. Yet again he was experiencing something that he never had before. Luke didn’t understand why Michael kept making him feel this way but he loved it.

“C-can I get this one?”

“Of course” Michael smiled wide and ruffled Luke’s hair “He’s really cute” Luke couldn’t help but notice that Michael was looking at him instead of that cat when he said that and he bit his lip, making himself look elsewhere. In this moment he wished he could just stay in this toy store with Michael forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is really short (but cute) so sorry about that. The next chapter is pretty long...I think its like 3k. Hope you enjoy this! (I'm updating so soon because of the fact that it is so short. I just figured I might as well) You guys can follow me on Tumblr if you want idk I'm pretty lame http://clifford-affliction.tumblr.com/

As the days went by Michael seemed to come over more and more but it seemed like he always had an eye on Luke. Luke felt like Michael was just coming over to make sure that Ashton didn’t do anything to him but that could have been just wishful thinking. Either way Luke felt a million times safer whenever Michael was around and when it seemed like Ashton was going to say something rude to Luke Michael always distracted him but tried to be subtle about it; although he would always give Luke a smile when Ashton wasn’t looking.

Now Luke laid in his bed at midnight as he had practically his whole body hiding under the blankets as he watched the lightning light up the whole sky. He held his stuffed animal (that he named Wilson) that Michael got him closer to his chest every time the thunder shook the house and just wished the storm would stop. He hated everything about thunderstorms. Luke decided to look out into the hallway instead as he thought he heard footsteps. There were a few faint voices heard and some doors shut as certain lights turned and then he heard Ashton saying: “Michael where are you going?” and Luke expected to hear Michael give him an answer but he didn’t. Soon the lights that had been turned on were shut off and then Luke jumped a little when he seen a figure in his doorway.

“Hey Lukey” Luke relaxed and his stomach fluttered at the nick name “You alright?” At first Luke didn’t understand why Michael would even ask that and then he remembered a few days ago he told him that he didn’t like thunderstorms. He said it so casually and Michael didn’t respond when he said it so he couldn’t even believe that he remembered it. Luke thought about lying and saying that he was okay but by saying that it meant that Michael would probably leave him alone. He didn’t want that so he shook his head and buried his face in the pillow as he still held onto Wilson. Michael looked behind him for a second like he was thinking about something and then he looked back to Luke “Do you want me to stay in here with you?” by the big smile on Luke’s face Michael instantly got his answer and Luke scooted backwards in his bed to make room for Michael. When Michael settled next to him he laid on his back and examined the light up stars on the ceiling before turning his head “Where’s Wilson?”

“Right here” Luke lifted him out of the blankets and set him on Michael’s chest making Michael giggle and pick him up. Suddenly Michael started making Wilson peck kisses all over Luke’s face.

“There’s nothing to be scared of Luke” Michael started talking in a high pitched voice, pretending to be Wilson and Luke started to laugh and he instantly felt better. He forgot why he was even scared in the first place “I’ll keep you safe” Luke took a double look at Michael and once again he was focusing on Luke and not the kitten

“But you’re just a cat” Luke said giggling and going along with it

“Yeah but I’m a really strong cat” Michael snuggled the cat into Luke’s neck and then cleared his throat and Luke knew he would start talking normal again “If I’m ever not here when there’s a thunderstorm Wilson will make sure you don’t feel scared” and Luke really did believe him but the thought of Michael not being there one day kind of scared him.

“Aren’t you scared of thunderstorms?” Luke asked curiously.

“Yeah they’re a little scary but they won’t hurt you” Michael briefly looked out the window “I promise” Luke noticed that Michael was starting get sleepy and he turned on his side to face Luke before closing his eyes completely but Luke still wanted to talk to him. Even though Michael was always around it was pretty rare that Luke got him all to himself and he didn’t know when it would happen again.

“Michael?” Luke barely spoke above a whisper and Michael opened his eyes

“Yeah Luke?”

“Why does Ashton not like me?” and Michael felt his heart breaking at hearing Luke say that. He wasn’t sure why Ashton did tease Luke so much either but he had to make him feel better.

“Listen Luke I know I don’t have any brothers or sisters but my mom says that older brothers sometimes feel like it’s…their job I guess to pick on their younger siblings. It’s nothing you did and I know Ashton won’t be like this forever” Luke nodded a little and got more under the blankets.

“So you think we’ll be friends someday?”

“Yeah” Michael chuckled a little and lightly hit Luke on the shoulder “Just like you and me”

“Yeah” Luke agreed instantly as he tried to hide his smile in his pillow and he mumbled “Like you and me” under his breath as he looked out the window

“Now get some sleep Luke” Michael said with his eyes closed again. Luke for some reason didn’t want to look away from him for a few minutes but he finally closed his eyes at the sound of the rain calming down and the thunder stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke had to admit that he was a bit sad when he woke up that next morning and Michael had already left but it was noon and he figured not everyone sleeps in that late. Michael didn’t come over for the next few days and Luke couldn’t help but feel like he may have done something wrong and he knew he would feel safer with Michael around.

Luckily he was able to avoid Ashton for the most part. He made sure not to go down to eat breakfast until he no longer heard Ashton’s voice and he would always bring up extra food to his room for later because the less he had to be downstairs the better off he would be. Ashton held grudges and Luke knew he would be paying for that stunt he pulled on Ashton for a while.

Not to mention that Ashton didn’t even get to properly “teach him a lesson” so he would also still be wanting to do that. Luke was starting to get bored of just reading random books in his room and playing the same games on his DS so he quietly got off his bed and cracked his door open a little to put his ear out of it and the only sound was the turning on of the air conditioner so he walked over to the balcony and looked down to living room.

There were pillows and blankets thrown everywhere so it was obvious that Ashton had been down there before but he seemed to be in the clear now so he began making his way down the stairs as he ran his hand against the railing with a blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and his hair still a mess from sleep. When he was just about to round the corner into the entrance way he heard the front door creak open and then the house was being filled with voices but Luke was too scared to understand them yet so he hid behind the wall and luckily the voices didn’t get any closer and he held his breath. Luke realized that one of the voices belonged to Michael and only then did he start to calm down to try and hear what they were saying.

“…So where the hell have you been man?” Ashton seemed genuinely concerned and that was a rare emotion for him to have. Basically any emotion that normal people possessed he didn’t have. Luke just needed to hear Michael’s voice again. It had felt like months since he heard him talk.

“I just umm…” whatever Michael was trying to say it seemed extremely difficult for him and Luke got worried “My parents just wanted me to come home a few mornings ago and they told me some…bad news” Luke’s eyes widened and it took every muscle in his body to keep himself from turning around , wanting to look at Michael because it almost sounded as if he was crying. Luke just wanted to run up to him and hug him.  
“What do you mean? What’d they say?” Ashton shot out and Luke had never heard him so nervous before.

“My dad got a new job Ash” he said it fast like he just wanted to hurry up and put Ashton out of his misery of trying to figure out what was going on. Luke started chewing his nails. He knew what was coming but the words hadn’t been said yet.

“A new job where?”

“Austin…” Michael drifted off before taking a deep breath “Austin, Texas”

“Oh my god” Luke could hear the pain in Ashton’s voice and he just had to peak around the corner. Ashton had his hand over his mouth and Michael looked close to tears as he watched him pacing a little in front of him “Like for good?”

“I d-don’t know” Michael said quickly “They said it could be just temporary but I will still be gone for a while” Ashton let out another grumbled of what sounded like“oh my god” again then Michael was stepping closer to him

“But you know how my dad’s job is. We’ve moved all over so who knows…we could come back in just a couple of years” Luke finally hid back behind the wall and let himself slide down it until he hit the floor. This had to be some horrible nightmare. Maybe he was still sleeping and he just had to find a way to wake himself up. He began pinching his skin hard all over his arm to the point where there were red marks all over by the time he was done. This wasn’t a dream and this was actually happening. Luke hadn’t even known him that long but he had grown very attached to him in that short amount of time. Luke had never had anyone like Michael before; someone who stuck up for him and saved him from Ashton and bought him things and came and slept in his bed when he was scared. Even his own parents had never did those things for him and he still couldn’t believe that he was losing all of that and would have to carry on without Michael. Luke could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes then he realized that Michael had begun to talk again. “And about Luke-“

“What about him?” Ashton’s normal, angry tone was back and Luke folded himself into a ball as he tried to comfort himself.

“Just…take it easy on him alright?” Michael sounded like he meant business and Luke had never heard him raise his voice at anyone like that, especially Ashton. “I mean there’s no reason that you need to be bullying him all the time, Ash and-“

“It’s not bullying okay? Don’t be overdramatic”

“It is though. Ashton and I just need you to promise me that you’ll stop doing it” Luke could feel his heartbeat picking up but it wasn’t out of fear or nervousness this time. He felt that warmness wash over him once again like he did whenever Michael was around him.

“But why do you care?” Ashton had calmed down a bit and he just sounded curious. Luke couldn’t help but wonder that himself. Why was Michael doing all these nice things for him? Why did he act like he wanted to hang out with him instead of his friends? Luke knew he wasn’t anything special and he didn’t understand why someone as cool as Michael would want to be around him.

“When I leave he won’t have anyone to stick up for him and I don’t want to be worrying about him the whole time I’m gone” Luke peered around the corner to see Michael putting his hands through his hair and his eyes flickering over Ashton “He’s just a kid Ash and when I come back I just hope you two are friends”

“Why do you keep saying ‘When you come back’? How do you know for sure you will?” Ashton had completely ignored the thing about Luke but he seemed calm again.

“Whether or not we move back here I’ll still come back to visit you guys” Luke could see Ashton nodding but Michael was starting to look fidgety as he put his hands in his pockets “But I just need you to promise me that you’ll lay off Luke” he said it a lot sternly than before and Luke felt himself smiling.

“Okay fine” Ashton waved it off like it was nothing but Luke hoped he would keep his word “He’s umm..He’s up stairs if you wanna say bye to him” Luke widened his eyes because for one why was Ashton being so nice all of a sudden and two he would have to hurry up and run upstairs and act like he wasn’t spying on them but he couldn’t move.

“I’ll be coming back tomorrow. We’re leaving tomorrow so I’ll do it then” Michael’s voice sounded so rough and Luke’s heart ached “I just have to think of a way to explain it to him so that he understands you know?” all Ashton did was nod and then Michael seemed to be shaking off some sort of feeling as he stepped back towards the door “Well umm…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Luke was watching his every move now as he grabbed the doorknob and took a few glances back to Ashton

“Yeah I’ll see ya bud” Luke already started to miss Michael the second he seen the door close and then it occurred to him that Michael really was leaving tomorrow and he wouldn’t have anyone. He didn’t even have any friends at school but he just hoped he would make some next year. That was all he could hope for but he still knew that none of them would compare to Michael.

*

  
Luke tossed and turned all night and finally fell asleep but seemed to be awoken almost immediately as it started to thunder. With his fear of thunderstorm, living in Washington was possibly the worst place for him and he just wished he could go live in Texas with Michael. Michael.

He was reminded that Michael was leaving today since it was now after midnight and Luke felt himself crying into his pillow as he held Wilson tight to his chest. The lightning kept lighting up his room every few minutes and by the time he was done crying Wilson’s fur on top of his head was soaking wet and he started to think that when Michael came over later today he most likely wouldn’t be able to stay very long. He could picture his parents rushing him along as Michael said goodbye to him and that thought made Luke sick to his stomach.

He just needed more time with Michael if this was the last time he would see him in years. Luke looked to his open closet at his rain coat then back out the window. The rain was pouring down pretty badly and the thunder only seemed to get louder but before he knew it he was jumping out of his bed and slipping into his rain coat. He knew all of that would be worth it just to see Michael. He dug out his yellow rain boots that had ducks all over them that were in the back of his closet and quickly got them on. Wilson was sitting on his pillow and a sudden thought occurred to him so he put the stuffed animal under his coat and zipped it up so he wouldn’t get wet.

It wasn’t as warm out in the hallway and Luke shivered a little as he ran down the stairs but being careful not to make too much noise. He didn’t want to upset Ashton. He took one more look at the dimly lit house before walking out into the rain and it turned out to be a lot colder than he imagined but he carried out towards the sidewalk.

The wind was blowing and making horrifying howling noises that made Luke almost want to turn around but he just had to remind himself that Michael’s house was only 5 houses down and that he was almost halfway there. He also knew that Michael’s room was on the back side of the house on the ground floor so he wouldn’t have to be climbing any vines or anything like he had seen in the movies.

He could feel his hair getting a little wet from what his hood couldn’t cover and somehow that was making him even colder. A few of the automatic lights on peoples doorsteps would light up as he walked by and he hoped that they wouldn’t think anything of it because surely seeing a 7 year old walking down the sidewalk at 1am in a thunderstorm would seem strange to anyone and he didn’t want to cause attention to himself. He just had to see Michael.

Soon he was in front of a small house where the 2nd floor was almost entirely filled with windows but there were blinds on every single one of them. Luke knew this was Michael’s house because their mom had dropped Ashton and Michael off here after soccer practice dozens of times. He peered around to make sure that no one was looking and was also thankful that there were no lights on in the house because it meant everyone was asleep.

The wet grass squeaked a little as he walked on it with his boots and he took a look at all of the flowers planted around their house. Michael’s mom must really like flowers, Luke thought. He was relieved when made it to Michael’s bedroom window. Only one of the curtains was pulled across the window so Luke had a pretty clear picture of what was inside.

Michael was lying on his back with both his arms resting above his head as he was turned away from the window and Luke all of a sudden felt bad for wanting to wake him up. He looked so soft and peaceful and if Luke could just sneak into his room without waking him up and cuddle up next to him he would; but unfortunately the window was locked and Luke raised his hand to slightly knock his fingers against it but he didn’t want to scare Michael. Michael only shifted a little but Luke could tell his eyes were still closed so he knocked a little louder and this time Michael rolled on his side then began rubbing his eyes before opening them and then his eyes instantly widened.

All Luke could think of to do was wave and it made Michael do a tired smile so he figured it was an okay thing to do. Luke watched as he rolled himself out of bed wearing only a grey pair of sweatpants and he could feel his tummy getting that fuzzy feeling again. That was a thing that was starting to worry him because it only ever happened when he was around Michael. The window was being opened and Luke still had his hands stuck in his pockets.

“Give me your hands” Michael’s voice sounded rough again but he still used that soft tone and Luke let Michael grab his hands as he pulled him inside. It was so much warmer but Luke was still shivering as Michael shut the window behind them “My god, Luke. What’re you doing here so late? And in a rainstorm? You’re going to get sick doing stuff like this” Luke’s smile faded and Michael was using that tone that his parents has used on him a hundred times when he did something that upset them.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me” Luke said it barely above a whisper and he felt a million times smaller at this moment. His head whipped up from looking at the carpet when he felt Michael quickly running his hands up and down his arms that were still under his raincoat.

“You’re freezing” Michael said staring down at a still shaking Luke and Luke was still looking up at him with hopeful eyes as he waited for the older boy to respond to the last thing he said. Michael let out a breath “Are your clothes all wet?” Luke shook his head but then unzipped his coat to see that his shirt was indeed wet. He hadn’t even noticed and then he could feel the dampness on his legs as well. Before he could say something to Michael again he looked up to see him walking over to his dresser and shuffling through it. He walked back to Luke with a shirt and some sweat pants in this hand and Luke knew what he was doing.

“So you don’t want me to leave?” Luke was so scared that this was true but Michael instantly shook his head

“No, Luke. I just don’t want you getting really sick just so you could come see me” he was then handing the clothes to Luke “Put these dry clothes on. The bathroom is the next door on the right” Luke nodded and put Wilson on the bed before fast walking out into the hallway.

Michael’s house was a lot more calming than his own and as he looked down the stairs he could see a few candles lit in the kitchen and the smell of apples was strong as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly undressed and got into Michael’s clothes because he knew the quicker he got into them the quicker he could be back with Michael. He was also a little nervous that one of Michael’s parents would knock on the door and wonder why he was here but he tried not to think about that. Michael’s shirt smelled just like cotton and had that apple smell to it like the rest of his house did and Luke got lost in the smell for a second before he was grabbing his wet clothes and walking back into Michael’s bedroom. Luke stopped in the doorway when he seen Michael holding Wilson in his hands as he sat at the edge of his bed and looked down at the floor.

“Michael” Michael whipped his head up then and Luke seen that his eyes were red. The older boy smiled a little and casually wiped his eyes on his shoulder a bit before putting Wilson down and standing up. He took the wet clothes from Luke’s hands then put them neatly on the air conditioner before looking at Luke again “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Michael’s voice stuttered a little “So umm are you here because of the thunderstorm?”

“No” Luke sat at the edge of the bed and took the stuffed animal in his hands “I wanted to see you one last time…before you left” Luke looked up to see panic all over Michael’s face and he was moving his eyes all over the room

“How did you….”

“I heard you and Ashton talking” Luke began to feel the tears in his eyes again and Michael must have sensed it because he quickly moved to sit next to him. Luke felt Michael’s arm go around his shoulder and Luke just lost it, unable to stop the tears any longer.

“Lukey” Luke felt like Michael maybe wanted to say something more but instead he just held Luke tighter and Luke melted into his chest.

“I don’t want you to leave” Luke was crying and sniffling so hard that he was worried Michael wouldn’t even be able to understand him. Michael tried to make himself say something back to make Luke feel better but he felt himself begin to crumble as well.

“I don’t want to leave either” he said quietly into Luke’s hair “But I’m gonna come back, Luke. I promise I’ll come back” Luke didn’t really want to but he forced himself to sit up and started to look around at all the boxes filled with Michael’s stuff. He wiped his eyes and turned to see Michael already looking at him.

“You’re my only friend” Luke whimpered and he watched as Michael closed his eyes and flexed his jaw a little before looking back at Luke.

“You’ll make lots of friends once school starts again, Luke. I know you will”

“None of them will be as good as you are though” Michael smiled wide at those words but there was still pain in his eyes. He started backing up on the bed

“Let’s get some sleep” he went to lie against the wall and pulled back the covers for Luke to get underneath and Luke did as he was told. He cuddled against his stuffed animal as he turned to face Michael and Michael was giving him a look that Luke couldn’t decipher. Michael had never looked at him like that before but Luke started to feel his eyes getting heavy so he started to close them. “Hey Luke” Michael whispered and then Luke was looking at him again “I want you to know that when I move away I won’t have a friend as good as you either” Luke felt himself smiling for the first time that whole night and he scooted closer to be right next to Michael and instantly began to feel exhausted as Michael ran a hand through his hair. Luke began to hope that he wouldn’t wake up tomorrow because this would have been the perfect ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating rather fast lately because I'm just really excited for you guys to see the story and I hope you don't hate me for making Michael leave. He comes back I promise (obviously) and it will be really cute when they get to see each other again. Let me know if you liked it! (I didn't plan for this fic to be this long but my imagination got the best of me again)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND COMMENTS I FEED OFF THEM <3 (and btw I already have the chapter written when Michael comes back so he will be back soon enough I promise)

This time when Luke woke up Michael was still lying next to him. He was lying on his stomach with his face pushed into the pillow and his mouth slightly open and Luke turned to look out the window to see that the sky looked strange.

It was only 8am and that was why it looked so different. He hadn’t been up this early since school was in session and he grumbled a bit before rolling back onto his pillow and getting his arms under the warm blankets. He noticed that Wilson was no longer in his arms so he slowly looked under the covers and lifted them away to see that Wilson was pressed to Michael’s chest now.

Luke smiled; maybe Michael needed him a lot more than he did. He tried to go back to sleep…he really did but something was keeping him up. Maybe it was because he knew Michael was leaving in only a few short hours and he wanted to stay awake and be with him even though Michael wasn’t conscious. Luke realized that had to be the reason because he felt exhausted but he just couldn’t let his eyes fall. He watched as Michael stirred in his sleep a little and let out a breath as his head moved back a little on the pillow. Luke had never been so fascinated by the way someone slept and he didn’t know if this was normal but he didn’t care.

Unfortunately when he woke up the second time Michael was no longer next to him and Luke reached his arm out and put his hand in the spot that Michael had been sleeping in. The sun was brightly shining in through the window and Luke turned around to see that it was now 10am. He knew he hadn’t slept for very long. He put his feet on the floor and took a double look to make sure no one was coming in the door and then got out of Michael’s pants and into his own. Except when he was about to take Michael’s shirt off and put on his he didn’t really want to. He just couldn’t bring himself to take it off and maybe he could act like he forgot he was wearing it and then he could at least wear it for the little time that he had left at Michael’s house.

So he left his shirt sitting on the air conditioner and walked out into the hallway. He was greeted with the smell of pancakes, which was a thing he was never used to at home, and it reminded him of going into diners at early hours of the morning on those rare occastions when his parents would take him and Ashton out to eat. It was always such a miracle for them to take the boys anywhere. He rounded the corner into the kitchen to see Michael’s mom bent over the stove as she cooked and Luke wished so bad that he got to wake up to this every morning. It was such a difference, nicer, environment than he was used to and it gave him a painful feeling in his stomach to know that probably most families were like this; just not his. He looked around more and seen Michael taking big spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth as he sat at the counter with his elbows on the surface. He was watching the TV that was in the corner of the cupboards. Luke started to feel a little out of place like he was interfering with their family time but luckily Michael looked up and smiled wide at him.

“Morning Luke” he seemed to have so much energy and Luke instantly felt better.

“Morning honey” Karen looked over at him and then took a large plate down from the cupboard “One pancake or two?”

“One is fine” Luke didn’t want to seem too greedy. This family had already done so much for him “Thank you” he shyly said as he grabbed the plate from her and walked over to sit right next to Michael. Michael grabbed the syrup and butter that were on the other side of them and slid them towards Luke and then went back to eating his own pancakes. Luke couldn’t even remember the last time he had pancakes and these were the most delicious ones he thinks he’s ever had. Of course he wanted another one after he finished his but he held his tongue. He was always shy about things like that and soon Michael was finishing his too.

“Come here” Michael said getting off the stool. Luke did as he was told but grabbed his empty plate to put it in the sink and then Karen was grabbing it from him with a smile. Luke skipped after Michael and followed him into the living room. He was digging through another box that was next to the TV. There were boxes everywhere so Luke was constantly being reminded that Michael was moving. “Most of my video games are packed away in other boxes but I do have one car racing one” Luke nodded even though Michael wasn’t looking at him then sat on the couch. The older boy stood up from his squatting position and put in the game before looking at Luke and then taking a double look and smiled. Luke realized what he was looking at.

“Oh y-yeah. I should probably go get on my shirt before you have to leave” Luke planned to stand up but froze a little at the way Michael was looking at him. He didn’t understand how Michael could give him looks that he had never seen before.

“Keep it, Luke. It looks better on you anyways” Michael’s eyes looked like they were literally glowing and Luke kept his eyes on him even when he looked away and then Michael was sitting next to him.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure” Michael nodded then handed the other controller to Luke. Luke felt like a little strange for doing it but he scooted even closer to Michael so that their legs were touching. He just had this want to be as close to him as possible at all times and all these new feelings were confusing him but he didn’t want them to stop either, even thought he knew they had to. He just hoped that when Michael came back that the feelings would come back too.

Luke ended up getting to play video games with Michael a lot longer than he expected and he was so happy for it. He realized that Michael was quite good and that whenever he was close to winning a race he would start bouncing his leg up and down in a fast motion and Luke would laugh every time he did it. He knew things were coming to an end though when Karen walked into the living room with a frown on her face

“Michael..sweety”

“Yeah?” Michael was still looking at the screen

“The moving guys are coming soon” Luke watched Michael swallow hard and flex his jaw as he paused the game then he took a deep breath and nodded at her and then it was just them two in the living room again. Luke understood what was going on and he could feel himself getting sad again.

“Umm” Michael looked sad also but then he did a weak smile as he looked at Luke “Maybe you can fit in one of my boxes and you could just come with us” Luke laughed at that and he really wish he could. He knew for sure he wouldn’t be missed much by his parents and Ashton.

“I wish I could” Luke basically whispered. He was just having a hard time talking right now without bursting into tears.

“But you might suffocate by the time we get to Texas. It’s a long ways”

“It’d be worth the risk” Luke said in a dead serious voice and it had Michael doing the cutest laugh that Luke had ever heard. He was bending over his face practically in his lap and Luke just wanted to lean over and cuddle into him like he wanted to last night. Michael looked less happy though when he looked back up to Luke and then he kept looking around the house at all the boxes.

“Just don’t make friends with the weird kids after I leave….you know the ones who eat glue in the back of the classroom. Stay away from the freaks” Michael started laughing again so Luke did too.

“I won’t make friends with the freaks”

“If you make friends with the nerds then you can copy off their work you know? Go with the nerds”

“The nerds” Luke giggled “Got it”

“And if a girl is mean to you it doesn’t mean that she likes you. It just means that she’s a bad person and you gotta stay away from them too” Luke smiled at that but it made him get an uneasy feeling in his stomach for some reason. “And stay away from the girls who are always making fun of people with all their friends. They’re bad too” Luke nodded but he realized the really didn’t care about wanting to be around any girls. He just wanted Michael.

“Luke!” Luke knew that voice right away and he knew his cringe was visible. He turned around to see Ashton walking in the front door “What are you even doing here? You can’t just come over here without telling anyone like are nuts?”

“I’m-I’m sorry” he was standing up because he could tell Ashton wanted him with him and really he had no choice. Michael had to leave soon anyways, he thought to himself. Michael had to leave. It was all hitting him. He looked at Michael like it was the last time he was ever going to see him and it would be for a while. Michael gave him a small smile and stood up with them

“Well umm” Michael rubbed the back of his neck and he seemed nervous “I’m going to miss you guys” Luke noticed that he said “You guys” but he also hadn’t even looked at Ashton. He was fully focused on Luke.

“We’ll miss you too man” Luke watched as the two older boys slapped hands and then did a small hug and Luke was jealous. He just wanted Michael to hug him and to have him all to himself.

“Bye Michael” Luke said quietly, wanting the attention back on him. He realized right then and there that he did not like sharing Michael at all and it kind of scared him. Michael ruffled Luke’s hair and gave him one of his wide grins and Luke was so scared that it would years until he seen it again. His thoughts were getting the best of him and everything was becoming too much. He wanted to just cry into Michael’s chest and never let go and Michael must of have sensed what Luke wanted to do. Michael pulled Luke into a huge, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and lightly brushing his fingers along the bottom of Luke’s hairline. Luke felt himself get a shiver but it confused him because he wasn’t cold at all.

“Bye Lukey. You’ll be just fine”

“Mom’s waiting for us, Luke” Ashton said surprisingly nice. Luke had to force himself to step away from Michael and tried to be casual about wiping his eyes but Michael seen and gave him caring smile. “She has some work diner tonight and she’s making us go so we have to go buy some nice clothes” Luke sighed. He hated dressing up.

“Okay” Luke said sadly and Ashton started leading him away and Michael smiled at the sight of Ashton being so nice to him. He just hoped Ashton would stay being like that.

“Ashton” Michael called after them and Ashton backed up a bit while Luke still sadly looked down at the floor “Just remember what I said yeah?”

“I will” Ashton slapped hands with him again and they smiled at each other for a few more seconds before he started walking with Luke again towards the door. Luke kept looking back at Michael who was watching them with his hands in jeans pockets and Michael gave Luke a confident nod right before they walked out the front door.

  
Luke and Ashton were now walking in Michael’s front lawn and Ashton kept complaining about them having to go to the diner party but Luke really wasn’t listening. He still felt like he was back in Michael’s house.

“Wait Luke!” Luke felt like his heart had skipped a beat as he turned around to see Michael jogging towards him with Wilson in his hands “You forgot this little guy” and then Luke remembered early this morning when he seen Michael cuddling with Wilson. He also was reminded of the fact that he had Michael’s shirt to be remember him by but Michael didn’t have anything of Luke’s and Luke didn’t like that.

“Keep him” Luke said with a big smile “So you don’t forget me” Michael did a small chuckle like it was the dumbest thing he’s ever heard.

“There’s no way that will ever happen” he started messing around with one of his bracelets on his hand and then looked up at Luke “Put out your hand” Luke did and then he watched as Michael took off the green bracelet on his wrist and put it around Luke’s

“But…but you already gave me your shirt”

“I know” Michael’s mom yelled something to him from the house so he started to slowly back up while keeping his eyes still on Luke “I’ll see you when you’re older, Luke” Michael did a small laugh at those words and Luke did too “Let’s hope you aren’t taller than me”

“I don’t think I will be” Luke smiled

“We’ll see” Michael left him with a wink and ran off to his front door leaving Luke wishing he could just fast forward time until he seen Michael again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum comes into the story! Let me know how you guys like it and thank you for all the lovely comments <3 (Michael comes in on the next chapter so hold on a little longer guys. If you want me to upload that chapter today too then I will but its like 7k lmao) Another side note: The song mentioned in this chapter is called Surf Wax America by Weezer (the best Weezer song in my opinion)

9 YEARS LATER

The sound of his phone vibrating woke Luke out of his sleep and he didn’t even know what time it was but he just knew it was early. Way too early for phone calls that was for sure so he ignored it and rolled back onto his stomach. There was a calming breeze blowing into his room and it would have put him back to sleep almost instantly if it wouldn’t have been for the phone ringing again

“Jesus Christ” Luke whined and ripped the phone off the charger “What?”

“Hi” the cheery voice on the other side said. Luke already knew who it was and he was so pissed.

“What do you want?”

“Come over”

“No” Luke was about to hang up right that second “It’s the first day of summer. I’m not leaving this bed until at least 1”

“Come over” the voice repeated again and Luke made a grumbling noise in his throat “I’ve made a discovery”

“Are you being fucking serious right now? It’s 8am, Calum. I don’t care if you just discovered why yawns are contagious. I’m not getting out of this bed”

“You are a cranky little bastard in the morning”

“Yeah no shit”

“Come over. I’ll make you breakfast” Luke thought about that for a second. He had only been living off of toaster struddles the past few months.

“Fine” Luke threw the blankets off of him and stepped onto the floor “I’ll come over on the first day that I can finally sleep in and listen to your stupid discovery story”

“You act as if weekend didn’t exist during the school year” Calum laughed way louder than necessary.

“Shut up” Luke hung up the phone and hurry up and made his way down to the bathroom. He didn’t expect for someone to already be in there “What the hell….” Ashton was laying on the bathroom tile floor using a small towel as a pillow and his legs were almost wrapped around the bottom of the toilet. Luke nudged his leg and still nothing. Was he dead? Luke thought it was possible. It didn’t even look like he was breathing. “Hey….Ash”

“Hmmm?” he moved his head against the floor a little

“What’re you doing? Why are you lying on the bathroom floor?” Luke said getting aggravated

“Why are _you_ lying on the bathroom floor?” Ashton was giggling and slurring his voice as if he was still drunk

“You’re ridiculous. Get out”

“Use the shower downstairs”

“Since when does our downstairs bathroom have a shower? Like what drugs are you on?”

“What drugs are _you_ -“

“Ashton. I’m serious. I need to shower”

“Alright alright” Ashton was using his normal voice now and not the teasing one but it was still obvious that he was exhausted “Why are you being so bitchy?”

“Calum woke me up and now I have to go over there” Luke said turning on the shower and taking his shirt off

“You need better friends bro” Ashton kept flicking the lights on and off, just trying to entertain himself

“Ashton just last week one of your friends pushed you off the Grafton Bridge when you weren’t looking”

“Touché” Ashton smirked and pointed at him before finally leaving

*

  
As soon as Luke walked up to the stairs to the front porch he could already hear the music from the basement and when he opened the door it seemed like it was loud enough to rupture ear drums and he didn’t understand how Calum wanted to blast music this loud this early in the morning. There were blankets and clothes thrown all over the living room and the TV was airing a Motocross race on it.

Luke stood there and watched it for a few minutes before realizing that Calum was waiting for him. He glanced into the kitchen where there was a big pile of dishes in the sink. Calum always refused to do the dishes even if the pile was so big that it was overlapping onto the counter. There were things that Calum just would not do and most of them involved cleaning. As Luke walked down the basement stairs the music was starting to hurt his ears and when he put his bare feet on the cold cement floor he could see Calum singing and dancing around the random slabs of carpet in the middle of the basement. The ceilings were low and you could see the pipes. It was damp and a little cold but Calum basically lived down there. There was a big screen TV with 3 couches around it and blankets and pillows were laid on them.

“Cal!” Luke laughed a little and Calum turned around while still jumping up and down.

“You take your car to work. I’ll take my board and when you’re out of fuel I’m still afloat” Calum sang in a funny voice that sounded nothing like Rivers Cuomo’s. He skipped over to Luke to grab his hands and Luke knew he was going to make him dance with him so he ran around him and jumped onto the couch, onto a big pile of blankets. He could hear Calum still singing loud and then he felt Calum jump on him and then he ended up rolling off onto the floor before Luke could whine about it. Luke rolled his eyes then got up to turn the stereo down a significant amount so he could at least hear himself think.

“So what’s your ‘discovery’?” Luke said waving his hands around for dramatic effect.

“I figured it out bro” Calum said in an excited voice as he lit his cigarette and slumped down in couch opposite of Luke’s.

“Figured what out?”

“You know those voices I’m always hearing?” Luke nodded he knew exactly what Calum was talking about. For years Calum had been claiming to hear voices in his head whenever he was in the shower. They apparently only ever happened when he was in the shower. He also claimed that they were really high pitched and would just tell him random information about the government and whenever Luke would ask him what the voices would tell him Calum would respond with “They told me not to tell anybody”. Luke would always roll his eyes but eventually he just stopped asking him about it.

“So what about them?”

“I know what they are…they’re aliens” Calum grabbed a bag of chips that was under the couch and Luke scrunched his face up in disgust. He wondered how long those had been under there.

“Aliens….” Luke said in a bored tone as he squinted at Calum

“Aliens” Calum used his confident voice and widened his eyes like Luke should be impressed or something.

“Why the hell would aliens want to talk to you?” Luke said with a laugh and Calum of course brushed it off. Whenever he talked about the voices it was always considered a very serious conversation.

“Cause maybe I’m an alien too, man” At this point Luke was completely losing it and he tried to contain his laugher to a quiet giggle. Calum looked off into the distance and acted like he was thinking then took a can of lemonade out of the cooler that he was resting his feet on and chugged it within only a couple seconds.

“Boom! I’m alien. I know I am”

“Honestly I agree with you Cal cause you just chugged that can of lemonade in 15 seconds flat” Luke put his hand through his hair and sat forward “That was amazing, man. I don’t even know how you did that” Luke was a bit impressed at how fast he drank that lemonade but mostly he was just exaggerating to humor Calum a bit. Luke liked going along with his little stories like this.

“I know right? Like I’ve always been able to do shit that other people can’t do so….” Calum shrugged and starting drinking another can of lemonade “My only conclusion is that I’m an alien”

“I feel so privilege you know…” Luke rubbed his hand against his mouth “I’m just so lucky to be friends with an alien. Can you like…grant wishes and shit?” Calum scoffed and stood up and it seemed like he was searching for the remote. He was constantly losing it.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Luke. Only genies can grant wishes. Everybody knows that” he sat up and got sidetracked from searching for the remote when he found a pair of plastic heart shaped sunglasses and put them on like they were the coolest thing he had ever seen. He was even looking at himself in the mirror next to the bathroom.

“Why the fuck are you wearing those?” Luke laughed out. Calum looked like a totally idiot with them on.

“It’s just so damn bright in here. My eyes hurt” Luke looked around to see that there was literally one source of light in the whole basement which was a red lave lamp on the end table.

“It’s practically pitch dark down there” Luke used a dull tone

“Well with me being an alien and all maybe I’m just more sensitive to light and I just can’t” Calum bursted into laughter as he laid back on the couch and Luke started cracking up too from how Calum was absolutely losing it. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep that going on any longer”

“God damn aliens” Luke laughed into his hand as he shook his head. Calum was always going on and on about stuff like that. Calum took his sunglasses and put them on the pink neon blow up dolphin in the corner of the room that he had won at the fair a few years back.

“Carla looks fucking sexy in those sunglasses”

“Damn straight” Calum used the same confident tone that Luke had then he did a loud yawn “So how was last night? I heard Ashton had some End Of The School Year party”

“I don’t know . I was in my room for most of the night but Ashton was sleeping on the bathroom floor this morning” Luke started digging his hand in the couch and then he hit something solid and brought out the remote to hold it up.

“There it is” Calum said all cheery and Luke started changing the channels “Sleeping on the bathroom floor. I’ve been there”

“No you haven’t” Luke rolled his eyes

“Yeah I have. When I had the flu last year I fell asleep with my head on the toilet seat”

“Okay” Luke chuckled “Yeah that’s really badass, Cal”

“Let’s go to the bridge” Calum practically jumped off the couch

“Let’s not. They’re replaying last weeks race and the heat race is just starting”

“Barcia kicks all their asses. Come on lets go”

“Okay. No surprise there” he let out a breath “I still want to watch it. Saying who wins the race isn’t like when you spoiled the whole Harry Potter franchise for me”

“How was I supposed to know that you hadn’t seen them all?” Calum said defensively as he got on his jacket “Now come on. I want to swim”

“Just let me watch the first couple laps”

*

  
The Grafton bridge was out in the sticks and it was about a 5 minute walk from their house. They lived in a subdivision but it was surrounded by woods and the closest city was 20 minutes away. They were still walking down their road with their shoulders touching and Luke was zoning out as he watched the houses pass them and looked a little longer one of them as memories came flooding back to him. They made him feel happy but sad at the same and he actually hated passing that house.

“Why do you always stare at that house?” Calum’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Luke shook it off and looked back to the ground

“Yeah you do. That house” Calum nodded his head towards it “The one with all the windows. You always stare at it like….I don’t know. I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me”

“Well yeah. I can’t tell you every single thing about me, Calum”

“You know what I mean. Come on.. what’s up with you and that house?” Luke turned around and started to walk backwards as he stared at it. He could still remember being on the front lawn as Michael gave him that bracelet and he brought back his sweatshirt sleeve to look at it. Sometimes he still felt pathetic for wearing it but he just liked it. He felt naked without it.

“That’s umm” Luke took a deep breath. It had been so long since he said his name “That’s where Michael used to live. That’s the last place I ever seen him. Right on that front lawn”

“Jesus Christ. Why didn’t you ever tell me he lived there?”

“I don’t know” Luke forced out a chuckle and began walking forwards as Calum was still looking back at the house “You just never asked. There was no way I would just bring it up randomly”

“I remember” Calum paused as he laughed and remembered it like it was yesterday “When we first became friends in 2nd grade you constantly talked about Michael. I remember wishing I could bring him back for you” Luke felt like he could cry for some reason when Calum said that “You know just cause I knew you missed him so much”

“Yeah, I was a wreck for a really long time after he left. It just killed me” it still does, Luke heard a voice say in his head and he swallowed hard.

“Do you still miss him?” Luke was afraid of that question.

“Yeah” Luke said weakly as he kicked a few rocks and looked up at the clouds

“But he promised he’d come back right?”

“He did” Luke laughed. He could still hear Michael’s voice “Right before he left he said ‘I’ll see you when you’re older, Luke’ and I remember being like 10 and thinking that he would come back but you know….he never did but I’m not mad at him. I could never be mad at him”

  
Calum didn’t bring up Michael again until they were dangling their feet from the bridge that overlooked the river. Summer had barely even started yet so the air was still chilly and they both had their hands tucked in their sleeves as they swung their legs back and forth. Luke had to admit that he was thinking of Michael even more now that he had been brought up.

“So tell me more about about Michael” Calum said casually. Luke couldn’t even remember the last time he talked about Michael out loud. It’s not as if things were hazy about him it was just that he didn’t know how it would affect him now, talking about someone that used to mean so much to him.

“Like what?” Luke did a soft laugh to try and make light of the situation. He honestly didn’t want to end up crying if he talked about Michael for too long.

“Like…I don’t know” Calum casually shrugged and stared down at the water “Like how you guys became friends” This time Luke did a real laugh at the thought of it.

“Well he saved Ashton from putting me in the dryer”

“The dryer?” Calum raised his eyebrows

“Yeah….Ash was a real piece of shit back then. I honestly think that if it wasn’t for Michael he would still be like that to me”

“What do you mean?”

“Well umm” Luke could still see his seven year old self sitting against the wall as he listened to Ashton and Michael’s conversation “Before Michael left he basically told Ashton to stop picking on me all the time” Luke ran his hand over his face “Jesus, I hate to be dramatic but he saved me from a childhood of torture. I thought for sure Ashton would treat me like dirt for years after that but Michael made him promise him that he wouldn’t. I remember feeling so special that someone cared that much about me-I mean that night he saved me from the dryer thing he barely even knew me at that point. I guess I still don’t understand why he felt the need to protect me all the time but I’m glad he did”

“Well I think it’s obvious, Luke?”

“Huh?” Luke didn’t know what Calum was trying to say

“Well he liked you”

“Well of course he liked me-“

“Not what I meant. I mean he…probably had feelings for you”

“He was nine years old” Luke glared at him.

“So? There’s always little signs along the way. You know you look back at them and go ‘Wow. All those weird thoughts that I had back then don’t seem so weird anymore’”

“Okay just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you’re an expert on it” Luke didn’t know why he was being so hostile at the moment.

“I didn’t say that. So did you like him?”

“Well” Luke swallowed hard. The answer was obvious. The feelings he gets around Calum aren’t the same feelings he would get around Michael. The ones he had when he was with Michael were a million times more intense “I remember getting all these weird feelings when I was around him like whenever he would smile or just look at me I would feel my cheeks getting all hot. I was so young back then and before then I never had feelings like that happen to me. It freaked me out”

“Oooooo you liked him” Calum sang in some sort of childish tune

“Shut up” Luke kicked him in the shin “It doesn’t even matter anymore. Everyone has crushes” But as soon as those words left his mouth the word “crush” didn’t sound complex enough for how he felt about Michael.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is Chapter 7 :) Hope you guys love it (its 6k oops :( idk why i thought it was 7k but its still a long chapter)

“I’m telling you Luke they’re there….everybody fucking knows that”

“Okay then where do they keep them?”

“Underground of course” Calum rolled his eyes “Where else?”

“Okay so you’re telling me that the aliens never see sunlight? You need sunlight to live, Cal”

“They just keep them under a bunch of florescent lights. It’s basically the same thing”

“What like baby chickens or some shit?”

“Exactly!” Calum patted him on the shoulder “Now you’re gettin’ it man”

“I just feel like someone would search them out and be able to find them if they really were down there”

“Well yeah” Calum was using that smart ass tone again as he stopped on the sidewalk and picked up some flowers from this old lady’s yard “But anyone who finds them gets killed. The government kills them. It’s as simple as that”

“Whatever man” Luke lightly pushed him off the sidewalk “You have way too much spare time on your hands”

“Aliens just fascinate me” Calum carefully ran his fingers through the petals of one of the purple flowers “Plus I need to learn more about my own kind”

“Don’t start that shit again” Luke let out a laugh and expected Calum to say something back right away but he was squinting his eyes at something ahead of them

“What?” Luke turned to see what he was staring at.

“Why are there so many damn cars at your house? I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen that many”

“Shit” Luke ran his hand through his hair and tugged his hood up to cover his neck when a breeze blew by “I really wish Ashton would chill out with this party thing. I know he’s taking advantage of my parents being gone for a month but my god. He needs to relax”

“I still can’t believe your parents went to Hawaii without you guys”

“I don’t even give a shit” Luke casually said as he yawned “I’m just glad they’re gone”.

They were now in Luke’s driveway but they could barely even walk through it with how many cars were parked in it.

“Oh my” Calum said in some girly voice as he stopped for a moment “Is that a black Mustang I spy?” and Luke could feel his blood boiling

“Fuck. Off” Luke eyed the car as well but quickly looked away not wanting to think too much about what in it.

“Looks like Jakey the snakey is here”

“Would you shut up about it?” Luke stopped and got right in from of Calum.

“Alright alright. Jesus, Luke” Luke shook his head a little then continued towards the front door. He knew Calum wasn’t done talking about it though “Jake is fucking hot as hell though”

“Calum” Luke said sharply as he went to open the front door “Drop this. I’m dead serious”

“Fine” Calum went back to messing around with the flowers that were still in his hand. Luke didn’t understand why he still had them but decided not to question it.  
The living room was packed with people when they walked in and Luke knew he didn’t want to stay for long. He mainly just wanted to get his video game out of his room then he would try to talk Calum into going back to his house.

These parties were more Calum’s thing and unfortunately he would probably want to stay for a while. He didn’t recognize anyone which was strange but he tried not to think anything of it. He was just looking for at least one of Ashton’s friends then he could ask them what the occasion was for the party because for some reason it was bothering him. There were people hanging their legs off the balcony and guys were running outside and jumping into the pool. All of this did seem fun but he just didn’t feel like being in this kind of environment right now. Especially how he was still sad about Michael after him and Calum had talked about it for a while.

“Let’s just go get my video game and leave okay?” Luke whined a little, trying to make Calum feel bad for him. It didn’t work.

“Oh come on, Luke. Live a little” he started to drag Luke into the kitchen “Let’s find Ashton” he shouted back to him. The kitchen wasn’t as packed but there were a few people playing beer pong on the dining room table and others were just sitting on the counter. Luke spotted Ashton but hoped that Calum hadn’t. When he seen the hurt look on Calum’s face he knew he had.

“Cal” Luke rubbed at his shoulder a little “We can just go back to your house” Calum was still staring at Ashton who had a tiny blonde girl pressed up against the wall away from everyone else. He started kissing and biting at her neck and Luke heard Calum make some sort of whimper sound next to him. “Calum lets leave” Luke said softly but Calum almost seemed frozen in place. Then he started to shift on his feet a little and looked down at the flowers in his hand.

“I was going to give these to him”

“Shit” Luke said sadly as he rubbed at his jaw and looked back to Ashton and girl. They were now full on kissing and she kept smiling into his mouth. Luke knew that Calum had a crush on Ashton ever since they first met. To Calum he was the hot older brother that he looked up to and sometimes Luke actually thought Calum was in love with him. He had to be if the feelings he had for Ashton had lasted this long.

Luke took a double look at the cupboards then back to Calum’s sad face

“Come here” Luke grabbed Calum’s wrist and pulled him over to the cupboard before reaching up and grabbing a small vase from the top shelf. He filled it halfway up with water then sat it on the window sill and grabbed the flowers from Calum’s hand. He pulled them from him rather easily since Calum was still focused on Ashton. “Look. I’ll tell Ashton tomorrow that you got these for him. I’m sure he’ll love them” Luke hated lying to Calum like that. He had a feeling Ashton would just scoff and walk away. It wasn’t that he was rude to Calum….it was just that he didn’t think of Calum as anything more than Luke’s friend.

“Why can’t we go tell him right now?” Calum said all innocently and Luke just wanted to leave and put Calum out of his misery. Even though he knew this would eat away at him for weeks.

“I doubt you want to talk to him right now, Calum. He’s probably wasted. You know how he gets when he’s drunk”

“Yeah” Calum nodded and looked at the flowers on the window sill “You’re right. You know…let’s just leave” Luke patted him on the back and led him out of the kitchen.

“Don’t look back buddy” Luke said as he seen Calum turning his head, wanting to look back at Ashton again “I just gotta get that game then we can leave okay?” it was ten times louder when they left the kitchen and the loud music and yelling was actually starting to give him a headache. Luke was starting to remember why he hated parties so much. They walked up the stairs pushing a few red cups off the edge as they did and Luke was basically having to drag Calum up there with how depressed he was. This had ruined Calum’s whole night and Luke felt so bad for even making him come in here with him. It was his idea to come get the game.

“I gotta piss” Calum mumbled once they were on the 2nd floor and he started walking towards the bathroom before Luke could even respond. Luke fast walked to his bedroom, wanting to be waiting by the bathroom when Calum got done so they could hurry up and leave. He knew how much Calum hated being here at the moment. He dug through the small drawer that was under his TV and found the game easily then he took off his zip up hoody and traded it for a crimson crewneck that had the word Yale on it. He wasn’t even sure where he got it but it’s always been really comfy so he didn’t really care whose it was. He was walking with his head down at the carpet as he pulled as he fixed his hair a little then he ran into something solid and his head yanked up.

“What’s the hurry, Lucas?” The smirking boy had a pair of light washed jeans on that fit him perfectly and Luke looked up to see him in a plain white shirt, that brought out his dark tan. His blond hair was slightly darker than Luke’s and it was under a black snapback. Luke tried to act like he wasn’t turned on by his visual appearance. He could always wear the most simple things and still look like some sort of model from California.

“Hey, Jake” Luke mumbled as he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Are you leaving?” Jake said in a genuinely sad sounding voice and Luke relaxed. It was only Jake and he shouldn’t be nervous but yet he always was because of how good Jake always looked good. Luke leaned against the doorway and finally looked him straight in the eye.

“Yeah. I was going to go back to Cal’s house”

“Damn” Jake rubbed at the slight stubble on his jaw and Luke tried not to think about how it felt against his face “I know you don’t really like parties but will you have one drink with me?”

“I don’t know” Luke said quietly as he looked past the older boy

“Please?” Jake was doing one of his crooked grins that he would do when he wanted something and once again Luke couldn’t say no. He wish he had more self control when it came to him.

“Okay” Luke said in a guilty tone but he didn’t feel as bad when Jake’s whole face lit up. Luke heard footsteps and turned to see Calum cautiously walking towards them “But I’m with Calum” he nodded towards him and Jake looked at him too.

“He can come” Jake said easily and smiled at Calum. Calum of course returned it. It was a bit hard to not smile when Jake smiled. “One drink” Jake turned on his charm when he focused back on Luke as he held up one finger. He could tell Luke seemed worried about the situation and wanted to assure him that it wouldn’t be a big deal. Luke felt relaxed as he walked behind Jake down the stairs with Calum right behind him and soon they were walking outside. There was a small bar area and Luke couldn’t believe Ashton did all of this just for a party. It must have been a pretty special party.

“Two Black Velvet’s” Jake said to the guy behind the bar and Luke smiled to himself. That was the drink he asked for when him and Jake hung out for the first time after Ashton dragged him to some party in the city. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Jake remembered though. “You still like them right?” Jake said a bit nervously as he looked back at Luke. It made Luke feel a bit of pride when Jake would get like that with him since it didn’t happen very often.

“Yeah” Luke smiled big and knew for sure he was blushing this time. Jake returned the smile then looked at Calum like he forgot he was there.

“Cal what’s your poison?”

“Whiskey” he said bluntly and he was looking terrible again. Luke let out a sigh and shook his head at Jake and Jake got it.

“Whiskey…” Jake said quickly but then he got closer to the “bartender” “Actually just a Jack and Coke” Luke knew that if Calum had one shot of Whiskey he would need another and another and it turned him into a really angry drunk. He knew that he basically needed to get Calum out of here as soon as he had that coke and whiskey. They got their drinks then followed Jake and walked to sit over at the patio table and Jake made sure to sit next to Luke. Luke and Jake both froze and watched Calum down his drink in just a few seconds then he was banging it on the table. Jake raised his eyebrows at Luke like he was silently asking what was going on with his best friend and Luke bit his lip and looked away.

“I need another”

“Calum don’t-“ Luke was cut off by Calum leaving the table and walking back over to the bar and Luke sunk down in his seat.

“What is going on with him?” Jake was still eying Calum who was across the yard.

“He seen Ash kissing some girl in the kitchen”

“Oh shit. Poor guy” Jake took a sip of his own drink then looked at Luke “You’ll probably have to get him out of here soon won’t you?” As much as Luke wanted to leave before he really didn’t want to now that Jake was around him but he knew he had to leave for Calum. Jake knew about Calum’s crush on Ashton. Basically everyone did except for Ashton but Luke sometimes felt like Ashton did know but he just acted like he didn’t so it made it easier for him to ignore the whole situation.

“Yeah, If I don’t Calum is going to lose it and I’ll be stuck inside his house all day tomorrow nursing him back to health”

“I bet that’s shitty” Jake did a little chuckle that made Luke feel like his cheeks were getting hot again “When’s the last time you did that?”

“When Ashton started dating that Brooklyn chick. It absolutely destroyed Calum”

“Jesus” Jake shook his head then they both noticed that Calum was walking towards them and they tried to act like they weren’t just talking about all his problems.

“Ashton is such an asshole. He really is” Calum was already slurring his words a bit and Luke just wanted to get up and leave right now and get him out of there

“Speak of the Devil” Jake mumbled and Luke and Calum both hurried and looked to where Jake was focusing on. Ashton luckily didn’t have some girl with him but he was walking fast towards them with a big grin on his face as he was only wearing a pair of board shorts now and Luke didn’t have to look at Calum to know that it was killing him seeing Ashton like this. “Hey bud” Jake laughed when Ashton sat on his lap and snaked an arm around his shoulders and leaned into him as much as he could. He was such a clingy drunk.

“There’s my brother” Ashton laughed and leaned over to ruffle Luke’s hair “Come swimming with me guys”

“Me and Calum have to leave soon” Luke hurried up and said. He didn’t want to get wrapped up in doing something else that made him stay here even longer.

“What!” Ashton yelled and it made them all jump “But didn’t you just get here?”

“So?” Luke said with an attitude he knew Ashton wouldn’t think anything of “Seriously. We gotta go” he looked over to see Calum eyeing Ashton with an extremely depressed look and it made him want to leave even more. “Besides….this is just another pointless party”

“Pointless?” Ashton laughed and he almost seemed sober for a second “It’s a ‘Welcome Back party’, Lucas” Luke got a little confused when he glanced over at Jake and he looked nervous and just straight up uncomfortable with the conversation but Luke wasn’t done having it.

“Okay, who are we welcoming back?”

“He’s an old friend of mine” Ashton locked eyes with Calum for the first time since he sat down and then he was making grabby hands for Calum’s almost empty drink. Calum made a weird face but handed it to him of course. Ashton chugged the rest then gave Calum and wink and Luke let out a breath because he knew Calum would be thinking about that one wink for months “You don’t know him” Ashton continued and Luke seen Jake once again shifting again in his chair a little.

“Let’s get you another drink, Ash” Jake quickly said as he made Ashton get off his lap. Luke got a strange feeling and then he was looking back at Ashton and Jake just standing there. Ashton all of a sudden started laughing and shaking his head.

“Wait” Ashton was still giggling “You do know him but it was so long ago you probably don’t even remember him” Jake started pushing Ashton towards the bar and then Luke was standing up.

“Ash!” Ashton turned around to look at him “Who is it?” he said, very impatient now.

“Oh it’s for Michael….He just got back earlier today” Ashton shrugged and acted as if this was the most causal thing in the world but Luke could feel his heartbeat in his head as he stumbled backwards a little and sat back down. Michael was here? His Michael?

“Wait!” Luke was still losing it and he ran after Ashton and Jake, leaving Calum to follow behind him “Michael Clifford?” Luke said as he got right in front of Ashton’s face.

“Mhm” Ashton smiled behind his glass. Luke stepped back a little and frantically looked all over, hoping he would see him. It felt like the ground underneath him was moving and he knew it was showing all over his face how much he was freaking out but he didn’t even care. He had waited nine years for this and he had to see Michael as soon as possible.

He kept trying to picture what he would look like and what he would sound like but he couldn’t. It had been so long that he had no idea what Michael would look like now. Hell, he could have walked past him sometime during the time he’s been here and not even noticed it. The thought of that happening made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to look for Michael but would he even recognize him? He still had to try. He was almost certain that he would recognize his smile though. Michael’s smile was permanently etched into his memory and it still gave him chills just thinking about it.

“Luke you alright?” Calum got close to him and shook him a little but Luke just shook his head no. He wasn’t alright and he wouldn’t be until he found Michael.

“I have to find him” Luke said so quiet that only Calum heard him but Calum quickly nodded. “Where did you last see him?” Luke asked Ashton who was getting ready to jump in the pool. He acted like he was thinking really hard.

“Ummm. Shit” Ashton shook his head and Luke let out an aggravated sigh. This was pointless. Ashton was too drunk. He barely even knew where he was let alone someone else “The kitchen maybe? I think he was talking to someone in there” and Luke thought it was worth a shot. He took off towards the house with Calum close behind him.

“This is actually really exciting” Calum said sounding actually happy for the first time in what seemed like hours “Like what are you going to say to him? Shit, I can’t wait to meet him”

“I don’t know what I’ll say” Luke chuckled and tried to calm down a bit “I just gotta see him. Fuck, I can’t believe he’s here”

“Hopefully you even recognize him” Calum said with a laugh as they opened the back door. Of course Calum would be thinking of something Luke was just thinking about a few seconds ago.

“Yeah….” Luke said nervously as he tried to fix his hair “But when I see him I think I’ll just know” They continued on through the living room and Luke made sure to look at everyone twice. It was hard because he didn’t know what Michael was wearing or anything. It was almost like looking for a complete stranger and Luke felt like a freak rushing around the living room like a chicken with its head cut off. He stopped at the end of the steps and just did another quick scan of the room. It was mostly just girls and guy that he knew from school and he let out a sigh as he leaned against the railing.

“Don’t freak out” Calum put a hand on his shoulder “We’ll find him and I’m sure he’s not going anywhere any time soon” Luke nodded. He knew Calum was right but he also just didn’t want to wait much longer to see him. He had to see him now and this suspense was too much for him. He finally walked into the kitchen since he just now remembered that that was where Ashton thought he seen him last but there were only 3 people in there and ovbously none of them were Michael.

“Fuck” Luke said louder than he intended to “I’m losing my mind, Cal. I hate this”

“I know I know. We didn’t really check outside do you want to go back out there?”

“I don’t know” Luke shrugged. He was starting to get a bit discouraged. “I feel like I would have seen him if he was out there”

“It’s been a long time, Luke”

“I know” Luke said sadly. Calum took the video game out of Luke’s hand and put it in his hoody sweatshirt.

“This turned out to be a pretty interesting night” Calum said with a laughing tone. Luke looked out the back window and seen that it was starting to get dark. The sun had already set and he still hadn’t run across Michael. “I mean we can keep looking” Luke was nodding then he felt his phone vibrating his pocket and he was hoping it was Ashton saying that he had found Michael but Luke closed his eyes as soon as he seen the text, wishing he wouldn’t have seen it.

*Jake*

_Hey meet me in the upstairs bathroom_

“Mother fucker” Luke mumbled but he knew Calum had heard him. He also knew exactly what Jake wanted but Jake always had the worst timing. Luke was stressing out as bad as it was right now; although he strangely felt himself getting in the mood. Maybe it was because he knew Michael was here and even though he would rather be doing something with Michael...Jake would have to do.

“What? Who is it?”

“Jake” Luke didn’t even know why but he grinded his teeth a little “He wants me to meet him upstairs” Luke said quietly.

“Oooooh” Calum smirked “Well duty calls”

“Fuck off” Luke couldn’t help but laugh “I don’t even know if I should go up there. I have to find Michael”

“Well he’s obviously not anywhere to be seen. You’ll get to see him, Luke…maybe just not tonight. He wouldn’t leave town without seeing you though”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll….” Calum looked towards the backyard “I’ll go and hit on your brother. Don’t worry about me. I mean you’ve got some fucking fine ass college quarterback waiting for you upstairs, Luke” maybe it was the alcohol finally hitting him but he found himself agreeing to Calum.

“Just stay outside and I’ll come meet you out there”

“Alright” Calum laughed and pushed Luke towards the stairs “Get up there” Luke found himself climbing the stairs. The bathroom felt like miles away but soon he was putting his hand on the knob but then remembered to knock first. Suddenly the dark hallway was being filled with light and Jake was leaning against the doorway. His hat was off now and his hair pushed back and Luke looked down to see that his pants were already undone.

“Getting started without me?” Luke smirked. For some reason whenever he felt himself entirely alone with Jake he had this boost of confidence.

“Yeah” Jake said not ashamed of it at all and he laughed a little “Took you long enough” and suddenly he was pulling Luke into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. Jake’s lips were instantly on Luke’s and the room all of a sudden felt 10 times hotter. Luke always couldn’t help himself with running his hands up and down Jake’s toned stomach whenever he got the chance to touch him and he knew Jake loved it because he would always moan into his mouth. Jake moved to suck on his neck and pushed Luke harshly against the counter as he undid his jeans just as quick and pulled them down with his boxers. Jake had never moved this fast with him before and Luke wondered what had gotten into him. He started pumping his hand fast on Luke’s dick before Luke could think anymore about it and Luke let out a whimper.

“Fuck” Luke closed his eyes and put both hands on Jake’s neck as he brought him into another heated kiss. Jake fisted his other hand into Luke’s hair and began pulling at it all over the place and then he was dropping to his knees and Luke swallowed hard as he put his hands back on the counter to hold himself up better. Jake took his whole dick in his mouth all at once and Luke had to bite his knuckle from crying out.

Jake was so good at sucking him off and even the first time they ever did this Luke knew for sure it wasn’t Jake’s first time doing it. Luke ran his fingers through Jake’s thick hair and then ran his fingers down his face an Jake looked up at him and winked and Luke already felt so close. He put his head back and wish he had something to lean it against. Jake started to use his tongue on Luke and Luke was absolutely losing it and Jake knew it so he started to suck harder and that was it for Luke. Jake swallowed all of it like always then he was jerking himself off and releasing himself on the floor.

“Alright” Jake said pulling up his jeans “Now lick it up” and they both laughed loudly

“You’re fucking sick” Luke shook his head and watched as Jake bent down and cleaned it off the floor with a few tissues. Luke pulled up his own jeans and leaned against the counter, feeling a lot more relaxed than before. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

“I know” he smiled and gave a tight squeeze to Luke’s still sensitive dick making him whimper. A knock at the door had Luke jumping sky high and Jake let out a laugh before casually walking over to it. Luke really didn’t want him to but it was a little late for that.

“Hey!” Luke relaxed a little. He didn’t know who he expected it to be and why he was so worried about it “Have you seen my little shit brother?” Luke rolled his eyes and he started walking towards the door to pull it open but Jake wouldn’t let him and Luke didn’t know what he was trying to pull.

“Who’s asking?” Jake teased and Luke should have known that he would mess with Ashton. He loved messing with drunk Ashton.

“I am you fucker” Ashton said loudly “I gotta tell him something”

“Fine” Jake acted like it bothered him and then he let go of the door so Luke could pull it open. What he didn’t expect was to see someone else standing a foot behind Ashton as he smiled, looking between Jake and Ashton.

Luke froze and he could tell Ashton was saying something to him but he didn’t care. The boy wearing the denim jacket finally locked his eyes on Luke and his bright smile was gone in an instant. The green eyes, the pale skin, the dark colored lips….it was all coming back to Luke and he wasn’t even sure if this was really happening. Everything felt like a dream and the boy was still staring at him but now he was moving his eyes to Luke’s neck and Luke knew he had bruises there from when Jake was kissing him. Michael…his Michael was standing right in front of him and he seemed so much different but yet the same. He was so much taller but still shorter than Luke. Luke smiled to himself because he remembered Michael saying that he hoped Luke wasn’t taller than him the next time they seen each other. Michael had looked away by now but Luke just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so beautiful…even more beautiful than what Luke remembered. Suddenly Ashton was shaking him and Luke already missed Michael the second he was forced to look away from him. His older brother was stepping right in front of him.

“I found him for you!” Ashton said way louder than necessary and Luke cringed “I found Michael for you and here he is” Luke could feel his cheeks burning up and his heart literally felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Michael was smiling at him this time and Luke missed that smile so much. It was still as perfect as he remembered it.

“Hey, Luke” Michael spoke and Luke felt like his legs were going to give out at any second. His voice sent shivers down his spine and he opened his mouth to say something but he was still speechless. Ashton was then stepping closer to Jake.

“Hey man” Luke only looked over to see Ashton poking Jake in the chest “I told you…I told you to quit messing around with my brother like this. It’s fucking weird man”

“Sorry” Luke could tell he really wasn’t sorry at all “I just can’t keep my hands off him” at any other time hearing Jake say that would make Luke feel flattered and he would probably blush but right now he just wished Jake wasn’t here at all. Actually he just wished it was him and Michael and no one else. Luke didn’t even spare Jake a glance and instead studied Michael still. He was wearing tight black jeans that was making Luke get that funny feeling in his stomach, that same feeling he used to get whenever Michael was around. He glanced up to see that Michael had lilac colored hair underneath his backwards black snapback and the color looked great on him. Everything about him looked great and then he realized he still hadn’t said “Hey” back when Michael said it to him. Michael was now having a small conversation with Ashton about how the party was but Luke could only think of one thing to say to Michael.

“Umm” Luke dug his hands in his pants as he looked to the carpet but Michael was focused on him as soon as he talked. Luke glanced up and felt himself blushing. He doesn’t think he has stopped blushing since he seen Michael “Are you staying?”

“Yeah. I’m staying” Luke let out a breath and he couldn’t remember how long it’s been since he felt this happy. He realized that maybe only Michael could make him feel this way “My parents let me come back here for my senior year” Suddenly he turned to see Calum walking up the stairs, looking exhausted and he hoped he hadn’t had more alcohol.

“I told everyone to leave…like you said” Calum was looking at Ashton and Luke was shocked that they were talking but too many things were going on so he tried to push the thought away. “Hey, Luke. There you are” and Calum stopped smiling when he got a good look at Luke. He knew something was off and he could tell Luke was stressing out a bit. It wasn’t Michael. It was just this whole situation and he didn’t want the first time they seen each other in 9 years to be like this; him walking out of a bathroom after Jake got him off. Luke swerved his eyes over in Michael’s direction to make Calum look over there and Calum scrunched his face a little but did it anyways. Luckily Michael was listening to something that Ashton was saying to him because Calum was looking at him with wide eyes “Holy shit” Calum quickly shut his mouth that was open when the other 3 boys looked at him. It was obvious that he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Oh Michael!” Ashton suddenly said and Calum was still looking at Michael with his mouth open but Michael just did a smile then focused on Ashton “I gotta show you this kickass game I just got…” Ashton started leading him towards the steps and Jake followed but not before giving Luke’s ass a small slap and Luke prayed to God that Michael didn’t see him do it. “Me and Jake stayed up like all night playing it last night” Ashton went on and soon they were at the edge of the steps. Luke was watching Michael’s every move while he could feel Jake’s deep brown eyes burning into him but he didn’t want Jake to be looking at him….he wanted Michael to be.

“Holy shit” Calum said again as he rubbed his hand over his face. Michael got onto the 3rd step and then he was stopping and looking straight back at Luke. He swallowed had before giving him a big smile. It was like a “I miss you” smile, at least it felt that way to Luke, and he felt himself biting his lip and smiling back, hoping that Michael would get the message that he missed him too. He missed him more than words could even say. “So…so that was Michael?” Luke was still staring at the spot Michael had been but now they were downstairs and he wished he could hear Michael’s voice. Luke managed to nod.

“Yeah…that was Michael” he said breathlessly like he had just ran a mile.

“Wow” Calum looked down at them and started walking towards Luke’s room “He’s fucking gorgeous” Luke followed behind him and walked into his bedroom to collapse on his bed. He felt so emotionally exhausted.

“He is” Luke rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow “I’m so fucked”

“What? What do you mean?” Calum said sitting at the end of the bed

“Fuck, Calum. He saw me walking out of the bathroom with Jake. He probably thinks that me and Jake are a thing or some shit”

“Well just tell him you aren’t” Calum shrugged

“When I was little Jake used to bully me just like Ashton did and Michael is probably down there wondering why the hell I’m with that asshole”

“Well he’s not an asshole now”

“You aren’t helping” Luke glared at him “Michael doesn’t know the Jake now….he only knows the Jake from back then” Luke chuckled a little “I already miss him. When I first seen him I seriously thought I was going to pass out. If he only knew how much I’ve thought about over the years he would probably think I’m insane”

“Maybe he’s been thinking about you just as much”

“There’s no way” Luke groaned again and put his arms over his face “God he looked so fucking good”

“He did” Calum laughed “Damn, Luke. No wonder you’ve been so hooked on him all these years”

“I can’t breathe” Luke laughed out again. Calum touched his neck where his pulse was beating fast.

“Jesus, Luke” Luke just nodded and looked down to start playing with his green bracelet. He knew he couldn’t lay there much longer knowing that Michael was downstairs. It would drive him crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG. My life has just been really stressful lately like my mom just had a baby and her boyfriends kids are the actual spawn of satan blah blah blah you guys dont want to hear about it but anyways I finally got another chapter out and im sorry if this isnt that good. I promise the next chapter will be much better but I hope you like this anyways. Luke and Michael do have a cute moment.

When Luke finally got the courage to walk downstairs he froze on only the 4th step, causing Calum to run into him, just because he could see Michael laughing. Luke felt a smile come over him seeing Michael so happy.

Calum gave him a little push and then they were moving down the stairs again. He felt Jake’s stare on him as soon as he touched the ground floor but he was paying more attention to the way Michael was looking at him. The older boy had a small smile on his face like he was just waiting for Luke to come down there. Ashton was sprawled out on the big couch while Michael and Jake shared the other.

Luke and Calum sat on the middle one and Luke rolled his eyes a bit when he seen that Calum was eyeing Ashton who had his shirt slightly pulled up as he ran his fingers against his stomach. It was a thing he always did when he was sleepy and although Luke knew he wasn’t doing it to be sexual or to get a rise out of Calum Luke still wanted him to stop because it was distracting Calum so much. Instead Luke just bumped his shoulder into his friend and then gave him a slight glare.

“What?” Calum said defensively

“Stop staring. You’re just torturing yourself” Luke said as quiet as he could in Calum’s ear

“I wasn’t staring” Calum casually looked back at the TV which was showing Shark Week and once again Calum was sparing a small glance over at Ashton. Luke smiled and shook his head a little before looking at Michael who was looking pretty tired and snuggled under a blanket. Luke had to hold in the little whimper he wanted to make. Michael just looked so cute and for a second it seemed like Michael was young again and it was just like when they were kids.

Luke almost got up and went to sit close to Michael like he would have back then but he had to refrain himself. He started to remember the hug Michael gave him before he left and it almost brought tears to his eyes. He wish he could have a hug from Michael right now or at least be a lot closer to him than he is.

“Luke will you go get me-“

“No” Luke cut Ashton off. He didn’t feel like getting up and he knew it sounded stupid but it was because he didn’t want to be away from Michael when he had literally just come down here to be around him.

“Fine. Calum go get me a beer” Luke didn’t even know why he got so angry at Ashton’s tone but he did. He didn’t like him bossing around his best friend like that even though he knew that Calum didn’t mind….at all.

“Yeah sure” Calum said quickly then he was leaning forward to stand up but Luke pushed him back down.

“He can get it himself, Calum” Luke said with a slight smile but he was staring at Ashton “He’s capable of walking into the kitchen” Calum was about to say something but then Ashton was speaking instead.

“Luke, if the boy wants to go get me a beer then let him”

“Maybe I don’t like you bossing my friend around” Luke said as he shrugged and at this point Ashton was straight up burning a hole through his face with how annoyed he looked.

“Jesus Christ” Ashton threw his blanket onto the floor and sat up “I’ll get it myself” Luke watched him fast walk into the kitchen and felt a little pride for standing up to Ashton like that in front of Michael. He realized that was why he did that and not because of anything to do with Calum. Luke turned to Calum once he knew Ashton was out of earshot.

“Why do you let him boss you around like that? Just tell him to ‘fuck off’ and he will”

“I like when he bosses me around” Calum said with a smirk and with absolutely no shame. He noticed Michael abruptly look up and give Calum a strange look.

“You’re fucking sick” Luke rolled his eyes back to TV.

“Don’t kink shame” Calum giggled “Besides…you like your hair pulled” Luke could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and what was worse it that he could feel Michael and Jakes on him. He was thinking of just denying it all together but that would probably just makes things worse because Calum would keep trying to get him to admit it.

“So? A lot of people do” Luke looked down at his lap and hoped that Calum would just drop it.

“I’m just saying…don’t shame stuff I’m into when you’re into weird shit too” Luke just nodded, once again wanting Calum to stop talking and it got even worse when Jake decided to open his mouth.

“Calum, how do you know what weird shit Luke is into?”

“He’s told me stuff” Calum vaguely said as he flipped the channel. Luke let out a breath and put his hand through his hair as he sat forward.

“Okay for one” He looked at Jake “I’m not into ‘weird shit’ and two” Luke looked to Calum “I’ve never told you jack shit so I don’t know what you’re going on about”

“Yeah you did” Calum used some childish singing tone “When you were drunk once you told me that you and Jake-“

“Stop” Luke literally put a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and Jake let out a loud laugh as he bent over and tried to get closer to them.

“No go on. I wanna hear this” Calum tried to get away Luke’s hand and was trying to push him “Luke let him speak” Jake said still smiling wide but Luke shook his head. Calum bit his hand hard causing Luke to let him go and Luke gasped dramatically at him.

“What the fuck….You just bit me!” and Calum was dying laughing but then he got an evil grin as he looked at Jake.

“Luke told me that he once sucked you off in a church in like the…” Calum had to pause because he was laughing so hard and Jake was smiling wide while shaking his head, Luke knew he knew what was coming “In like the confessional booth” Luke let his face fall into his hands, trying to hide how horrible he felt right now. It was even worse that he seen Michael raising his eyebrows at the story.

“Yeah” Jake chuckled. He was always so cool and calm about things, while Luke currently wanted to jump off of a cliff “That was the day I realized I’m going to hell”

“Really?” Calum teased “Are you sure you didn’t realize it before then?”

“No you’re right. It was before then” Jake tired to hide a smile as he rubbed at the stubble on his jaw and Luke was hoping that the conversation was dying down and he could breathe.

“What the hell were you two even doing in a church to begin with?” Calum continued and Luke flashed him yet another glare that sadly he didn’t catch.

“My brother’s wedding” Jake was looking at the TV as he yawned “Last summer” Luke looked up to see Michael awkwardly looking down at his hands and Luke couldn’t take this anymore. He felt like Michael probably wouldn’t feel as uncomfortable if he left the room because he knew that they would stop talking about this if he did. Luke stood up and started making his way to the back door.

“Oh come on Luke” Calum couldn’t help but laugh “We’re just fucking around”

“I’m going outside” Luke said in a dull tone.

“Hey you might want to check on your brother, man. I think he died in the kitchen or some shit”

“Why don’t you check on him then?” Luke turned raised an eyebrow at Calum as his hand was on the back door and he watched as Calum simply shook his head and looked back at the TV. Luke took one last look at the back of Michael’s head just because he could then walked out into the warm night air.

He slumped down at the outdoor glass table at one of the cushioned chairs and finally felt like he could relax. It wouldn’t have been as bad hearing Calum and Jake talk like that about him if Michael wouldn’t have been there. It just bothered him that Michael was hearing all those things about him and it was probably a bit of a shock to him. Luke made sure to sit in the chair facing the house so that he could still see in the house and now Calulm was coming back into the living room with Ashton behind him.

Michael was turning to Jake and smiling while Jake said something to him and Luke just wanted Michael to all to himself so badly. He thought that it seemed like Michael wanted to say something when they were inside but then he would always keep his mouth shut. He hoped Luke knew how much he wanted to talk to him. They barely got any time to talk when they were upstairs because Luke was losing it so bad out of being so surprised that Michael was back.

Luke was now biting his lip as he looked down at his lap. He was moving the bracelet around his wrist and trying to keep himself together. Michael wasn’t going anywhere. He was staying and Luke had to keep telling himself that. He needed to stop worrying that he wouldn’t have much time left with him. Suddenly the back door was quietly opening but Luke could still hear it because of how silent it was outside. He felt every worry he had go away in an instant as he started at Michael walking toward him with his hands in his jacket pockets. The nervousness that Michael seemed to be dealing with inside was gone and Luke felt like he was practically glowing underneath the outdoor lights against the house.

“Hi” this time Luke was the one to speak first and he watched as Michael sat in the seat across from him and he rested one elbow on the arm of the chair as he rubbed his fingers against the skin right below his lip as a small smile started to form. Luke felt himself getting nervous again as Michael gave him a look he couldn’t decipher “W-what?” Luke felt like such an idiot for stuttering but Michael was just being so intense.

“You’re so different” Michael shook his head a little while he did a throaty chuckle and Luke swallowed hard. Was there a right or wrong way to respond to this? Luke was a bit speechless for a lot of reasons. One of them being that he finally had Michael all to himself but he didn’t know what to say. He had to get his shit together. He tried to remember how Michael used to be. This was the same Michael. He could do this.

“I’m sorry you uh….had to hear all of that in there” Luke didn’t even know why he was apologizing but it seemed the right thing to do. It was an awkward conversation to have to listen to “I feel like it was their main purpose tonight to just embarrass me as much as possible”

“Don’t worry about it” Michael looked over his shoulder at them and somehow Luke knew Michael was staring at Jake “So you and Jake….” Michael drifted off and Luke instantly shook his head.

“No. I mean we aren’t together or anything like that…I don’t really know what we are to be honest” Luke looked at the dark blond boy getting up from the couch and throwing at pillow harshly at Ashton’s face.  
Michael was just simply nodding as he was once again looking down at his lap and Luke wished they could just go straight back to the way they were before.

“And your friend…”

“Calum”

“Yeah…do him and Ash have something going on too?” Michael kind of chuckled and Luke was just now realizing how fucked up their friend group really was. It was no wonder that Michael was so confused.

“No” Luke laughed out of just pure happiness at the way Michael was smiling at him “Calum has been totally in love with him basically ever since we became friends but Ashton would never even give him the time of day. I think he knows that Calum likes him but he just chooses to ignore it”

“When did you two become friends?”

“Basically right after you left” Luke looked off into the yard and began to think that he was so glad that he met Calum when he did. He was so lost after Michael left and Calum helped him stop feeling like that “But I didn’t really listen to the advice you gave me” and Luke looked up to see a puzzled look on Michael’s face as he slightly tilted his head. It was so cute.

“What do you mean?”

“You told me not to make friends with the weird kids…” Luke let out a laugh and glanced at the boy in the living room who was dancing to some commercial on the TV “And Calum is about as weird as they come” Practically Michael’s whole face turned into a smile and Luke didn’t ever want it to go away.

“You remember that I said that?” Luke was glad that it was the first thing he said that made Michael smile so big and he nodded.

“I listened to the other advice you gave me though and I stayed clear of the mean girls…Actually I stayed clear of all the girls” Michael let out a laugh and Luke was a bit taken back because of how beautiful it sounded “And then I met Calum and he didn’t give a shit about any girls either and we bonded over our disinterest for girls”

“Sounds like you did alright without me then” Michael’s happy face died down when he seen the hurt on Luke’s “I mean of course did….I was just really worried about you when I left. I didn’t know if Ashton would continue to be mean to you and- he was nice to you after I left right?”

“Yeah…he was a lot better to me” Luke wasn’t sure if he should let Michael know that he reason he looked so hurt was because he wasn’t alright at all after he left but that would make Michael feel bad so Luke kept his mouth shut about that “I remember being worried about you too”

“What were you worried about?” Michael asked softly and Luke was reminded of the time they were up in his room during that rainstorm.

“I was worried that you wouldn’t ever come back” Luke made sure to look straight at Michael when he said that even though he felt pathetic that he was fighting back tears. He could remember his 7 year old self crying himself to sleep almost every night for months and thinking about Michael every day for years after. Michael looked just as sad as Luke felt and Luke instantly regretted what he said. “But you did” Luke put on his best smile for Michael, hoping he would smile back “Even as a kid I knew if you didn’t end up ever coming back that it wouldn’t be your fault. I trusted that you would keep your promise” Luke let out a breath and looked up to see that Michael was finally smiling back at him.

“Well you were a smart kid, Luke”

“Nah” Luke laughed when Michael rolled his eyes “But umm….How was Austin?”

“Awful” Michael said instantly and Luke was hoping for that kind of answer. It wasn’t that he hoped Michael was completely miserable the whole time he was away. It was just that he hoped Michael missed living here. “The heat there was just…sickening and it sounds crazy but I actually miss the rain” Even though Luke still hated rainstorms he hoped that for Michael’s sake that it rained that night since he missed it so much.

“Is that the only thing you missed?” Luke said with a grin. He was just being a little shit on purpose and Michael giggled a bit as he put his hoody sleeve over his mouth.

“No” the smile on Michael’s face began to fade “I missed the clean air here. It was too stuffy there. I missed the ocean and the way the waves sound. I missed my friends and just the people in general here.I basically missed everything” Luke didn’t know what he was expecting to hear. He just kind of wanted to hear Michael say that he missed him and when he didn’t Luke felt a little depressed and out of it. “You okay?” Michael’s voice did soothe him.

“Yeah” Luke nodded and rubbed his hand over his face “Just a little tired”

“Yeah me too” Michael looked in and Luke got a sick feeling when he could tell Michael was going to get up “I should probably head home”

“You aren’t staying?” Luke probably shot out too quickly but he didn’t care. He hoped that Michael knew how much he didn’t want him to leave.

“Well…”Michael glanced back inside “Ashton didn’t exactly ask me to” he had this shy smile on his face.

“Well it’s my house too and I’m asking you..” Luke was smiling but he realized that might have sounded too forward “I mean if you want to” Michael was biting at his lip as he looked from the ground to Luke a few times and then to Luke’s relief he nodded.

“Yeah I want to” Michael grinned wide and Luke had missed that warm feeling in his stomach so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I was just very stuck on this fic and I didn't want to force anything. I hope this is long enough (its almost 8k) and I hope it's good enough for you to forgive me for not updating in forever. If you're still sticking by this fic thank you so much I love you <3 (Also thank you to the anon on tumblr who gave me that extra push to try and write for this fic) Tumblr: Clifford-affliction. Also sorry if there's any errors...I wrote this at like 3am and I'll fix them later. I just wanted to hurry up and upload this for you guys. Let me know if you like it! I love the comments as always <3 (Sidenote: There is a homophobic slur that is said in this chapter)

Even though Luke wanted Michael to sleep up in his bedroom so badly he figured it was a bit too soon. The last time they had slept in the same bed Luke was 7 years old and lots have changed since then.

Luke just laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking only about Michael; how he was downstairs right at that moment probably looking adorable as he was cuddled up on the couch, how much deeper his voice was now and just the overall change in him. Even though Michael had changed there was still one thing that was exactly the same…and that was the way that Luke felt about Michael. He still got that same feeling in his stomach whenever Michael would talk or smile or even look at him. In a way that kind of scared Luke; that all this time could pass and he still felt the exact same way about Michael as he did when he was 7 years old. Except somehow his feelings were even more intense now. For example: back when he was 7 he had the strong urge to cuddle up next to Michael and hug him but now Luke wanted to kiss him. He wanted to run his hands all over him and just touch every inch of him. Luke should have known that this was going to happen. He had always known that he had very strong feelings for Michael but he didn’t realize how strong they really were until he was laying up in his bed with Michael on the floor right below him and the want to walk down there and press his lips against Michael’s was enough to drive him practically insane.

*

The next morning Luke had temporally forgotten that Michael was in his house. That was until he heard Ashton yelling his name at the top of his lungs. Luke didn’t understand why Ashton always had the urge to be so loud in the morning. He quickly took a shower then was slowly walking down the stairs. He could see Ashton and Michael both sitting on the floor right below the big screen TV while Ashton was still yelling profanities out and bumping into Michael to try and distract him. Michael had always been better at video games than Ashton and Luke knew how bad that bothered his brother.

“Please stop yelling” Luke whined to Ashton as he walked past them. The he only attention he got was a wondering glance from Michael but that was all he needed. Michael, who always took video games very seriously, quickly turned back to the TV and went straight back to beating Ashton’s ass at it. Luke wondered into the kitchen and was surprised to see Calum sitting on a stool by the counter. If he remembered right he thought Calum had gone home last night.

“Did you stay here last night?” Luke asked curiously as he opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice.

“I did” Calum said with a small smirk as he took a spoon full of his cereal.

“Why didn’t you come up and sleep in my room then?” Luke just had to ask because that’s what Calum would always do. There was just never a reason for him to sleep on the couch.

“Well I got caught up talking with Michael last night so I ended up just falling asleep on the couch” Luke felt a yucky feeling in his gut and he realized it was jealousy. Sure Luke got to talk to Michael for a little bit last night but Calum got to talk to him for hours probably and got to sleep close to him. Luke was a bit upset to say the least.

“So umm…did you guys talk long?”

“A few hours” Calum shrugged “Until we both just passed out” Luke nodded and started eating some dry cereal out of the box. He all of a sudden wasn’t feeling too hungry. He just wanted to be near Michael so he put the cereal box back and left the kitchen without another word. As he approached the living room again he could hear the loud TV but this time Michael and Ashton were lingering by the door as they giggled about something while looking up at the ceiling.

“-and he literally had to borrow the next door neighbors ladder to get it down from the rafters” Ashton said and Luke already knew what they were talking about. They were talking about him. When Luke was about 10 they had went to the Zoo and he ended up winning a balloon with a picture of a penguin on it. Luke still wasn’t sure why he liked it so much but he held onto it tight the whole time at the Zoo. When they got home Ashton started being a bit rough with him; pushing at his shoulders and ruffling his hair a bit just to get under his younger brothers skin and it caused Luke to let go of the balloon and it floated up to the ceiling. Luke remembered screaming at his parents to get the balloon down and finally his dad went and got a ladder next door to get it down. Luke realized he overreacted now but back then it was a big deal to him “I swear to God I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so upset” Ashton continued and Luke just sat on the couch loudly to let them know that he was there. “Hey do you remember that Luke?” Ashton teased and Luke already knew where this was going. He just nodded and turned up the TV.

“You literally cried for a solid 20 minutes”

“Well I was 10, Ashton” Luke grumbled back.

“Alright, Alright. No need to get hostile” Ashton laughed out and Luke turned to see Michael staring at Ashton with a frown on his face. It was the same look Michael used to get back when Ashton picked on him all the time and it gave Luke a warm feeling that Michael still hated when Ashton did that. “We’ll be back in a couple hours” Ashton tossed over his shoulder and then he was patting Michael on the chest.

“Wait” Luke said quickly. He felt a bit selfish but he just wished he could hang out with Michael by himself or at least go where they were going to be around him

“Where are you guys going?”

“Does it matter?” Ashton laughed cruelly and Luke felt his blood boiling. He was about to open his mouth to say something but then Michael was speaking with a small smile on his face.

“We’re going bowling” Luke instantly felt better hearing his voice “Do you wanna come?” and Luke could feel a smile overtaking his own face too. Of course he wanted to go. He would go anywhere if it meant being with Michael. Even if he knew he would have to ignore Ashton the entire time. It wasn’t as if he and Ashton were always on bad terms; they just didn’t exactly hang out.

“Luke fucking hates bowling” Ashton shot out quickly and Luke felt himself deflating again. He couldn’t remember a time when Ashton managed to piss him off this much in such a short amount of time. Suddenly Calum was coming into the living room and sitting next to Luke but Luke still didn’t take his eyes off Michael. Yeah Luke didn’t exactly like bowling but he still wanted to go and he realized Michael was still expecting him to say something.

“Yeah but-“

“We’ll be back later” Ashton shouted now walking towards the door and out of Luke’s line of vision. Michael was still standing there looking at Luke and Luke rubbed a hand through his hair and let out a breath. All Michael did was smile but it gave Luke chills and then he was following Ashton leaving Luke feeling empty again. Luke waited for the front door to close before turning to Calum.

“Is it just me…” Luke drifted off, thinking about it hard “Or has Ashton been being a bigger asshole than normal since Michael got here” Calum bit at his lip and all of a sudden started focusing on the TV and Luke was worried that he would totally just brush the question off.

“Yeah…he’s been an asshole. I don’t know what’s up with that” Calum said it quietly like he wasn’t proud of admitting it. Luke knew how much Ashton meant to him and he knew Calum hated talking down on him. Actually this would be the first time Luke has really ever heard him say anything bad about Ashton.

“I mean yeah I don’t particularly like bowling but it’s not like I never go. There has to be a reason he didn’t want me to go with them”

“Well Michael is his friend, Luke” Luke scowled at Calum’s words but he should have known Calum would eventually take Ashton’s side.

“Okay but he’s my friend too, Calum. Before Michael left he hung out with me way more than he hung out with Ashton”

“Okay okay” Calum but his hands up with a slight chuckle “I’m just saying maybe Ashton just wants some one on one time with him” Luke let out a breath. Calum was right. It had been a long time since Michael was gone and he guessed that he failed to realize that Ashton probably missed him a lot too.

“Yeah but that’s what I want too” Luke said quietly as he looked down at his lap.

“I know bud” Calum put an arm around him “And you will. He’s not going anywhere” Luke knew Calum was right…again. Michael had told him himself that he was staying but something in the back of his mind was still scared that Michael would disappear again. He knew he couldn’t lose him twice so that terrified him to death.

“It just feels like everyone has gotten the chance to talk to him except for me. I mean I got to a little bit but it wasn’t enough” Luke felt himself getting more and more sad the longer he talked but he just couldn’t stop “I just really missed him, Cal. You have no idea how much I’ve missed him”

“You need to tell him that then” Calum ruffled his hair “I’m sure he’s missed you just as much. I see how he looks at you, Luke” that had Luke’s full attention and he gave Calum a questioning stare.

“What do you mean? You’ve seen him looking at me?”

“Of course” Calum said like it was obvious “He looks at you a lot when you aren’t looking actually. It’s quite cute”

“Do you ummm….” Luke didn’t know why he was getting nervous. It was just Calum. He realized it was the topic that made him nervous “Do you think he likes me…like I like him?”

“Yeah, Luke” Calum said instantly and it gave Luke a lot of reassurance “I’m pretty sure he does” Calum was smiling but then it faded a bit and Luke knew he was going to say something more serious “But I know it will stop driving you insane if you just tell him how you feel”

“Yeah but what if he doesn’t feel the same…then I’ll just end up pushing him away”

“You need to get that thought right out of your head. Just tell him” Luke nodded at Calum’s words but then another thought was coming to him and it had to do with Calum and Ashton.

“Well why don’t you tell Ash how you feel?” Luke said it quietly and even thought he was just curious and not trying to be rude he regretted asking it the second the sentence ended. “I’m sorry Cal…you don’t- you don’t have to answer that. It’s none of my business” Calum just shrugged a bit and went back to watching TV. Luke could see the hurt all over his face and it was killing him. He felt like he would just make matters worse though if he opened his mouth again.

*

An hour of silence had gone by of just Calum and Luke watching TV so Luke jumped a bit when Calum began to talk.

“Because I’m 100% positive that he doesn’t feel the same” it took Luke a few seconds to realize that Calum was just answering his question about Ash that he had asked an hour ago. That would mean that Calum had been thinking about it ever since then and Luke felt even more terrible than before.

“Fuck…” Luke rubbed at his face “I really shouldn’t have asked that. I’m such an asshole”

“It was a valid question, Luke” Calum said calmly…too calmly for Luke’s liking “I mean I shouldn’t be telling you to tell Michael how you feel when I can’t even tell Ashton. It was unfair of me”

“It’s not” Luke said instantly “You were just being a good friend, Cal” Calum gave him a small pat on the shoulder and smiled but Luke knew it was a forced one and it pained him. Luke just wished Calum was in love with someone who deserved it. He wished Calum was in love with someone who loved him back and treated him better than anyone did. He wanted that for his best friend and he wished that Calum would just realize that maybe him and Ashton just weren’t meant to be.

*

Calum and Luke had literally sat inside and watched TV all day. It was now close to 10pm and Calum was trying to drag Luke out the door after he got a text saying there was a small bonfire down at the beach. Luke didn’t want to go unless Michael was there and there was no way he could be sure of that. Not to mention that the person who’s idea it was to throw the party wasn’t exactly Ashton’s crowd.

“Come on…we have to get out of this house” Calum whined trying to pull Luke off the couch but Luke was bigger than him so it wasn’t working too well.

“I’m tired” Luke lied. They had laid around all day so if anything he was actually feeling fidgety to get out and do something but something was stopping him. He was afraid that they would leave the house and then Michael and Ashton would come home and Luke would miss him.

“No you aren’t” Calum of course seen right through his lie “Come on” and with one strong pull Calum had Luke on his feet and Luke raised his eyebrows.

“That was impressive”

“Shut up” Calum giggled “Now go upstairs and get changed”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Luke said innocently.

“You’re wearing sweatpants...” Calum responded back in a dull tone. Luke nodded and decided he was once again right and headed upstairs. When he got up to his room he rummaged through his drawers first and found nothing and then moved to his closet. He dug through it and finally found a red flannel in the very back. He slipped on a plan black shirt before putting the flannel on and then a pair of black skinny jeans and hoped he looked alright. It wasn’t like he needed to dress up but he still always felt the need to dress nicely. He quickly ran downstairs to find Calum standing by the door looking very impatient, bouncing on his heels.

“Much better” Calum smiled wide and then he was opening the door before Luke was even getting his shoes on. Luke rolled his eyes and quickly put them on before slipping out the door behind Calum.

*

When they got to the beach it turned out to be a lot more crowded than what Luke expected. He guessed that was always how it went. A small party actually meant that it was a large one and Luke never understood why people didn’t just come out and say it was a big party.

They stepped onto the sand and Calum was immediately taking his shoes off. It was always a thing that he did; whenever they stepped onto sand Calum just had to talk his shoes off but Luke never questioned it. Luke could see the fire in the distance with people crowded around it and he pulled up his flannel around his neck a little because of the cool ocean breeze.

There was a faint sound of music getting louder as they approached the fire and the first person who caught Luke’s eye was Jake. He let out a breath and looked away but for some reason found himself looking back at him. Jake was standing there with a black hoody and a black snapback on backwards as he had a cigarette in his mouth and he kept laughing at everything the guy across from him said. He was clearly drunk and Luke wanted no part of that. He knew how Jake got when he was drunk and he also knew how hard it was for him to push Jake away when he was drunk.

Luke focused on the ocean waves as they came to stand right in front of the fire in the circle of people. A few guys were saying their hello’s to Calum but Luke didn’t pay any attention to them. Suddenly Luke looked to the right to see his brother walking into the circle and then stopping in front of a small group of girls they went to school with. They were cheerleaders if Luke remembered right and it was so typical of Ashton.

Luke began thinking of how plain and boring Ashton was compared to Calum and again wished that Calum could just see that and find someone else to love but Luke knew it wasn’t that easy. You can’t help who you love and Luke knew Calum had loved Ashton for a while now. It was basically impossible for Calum to get over him at this point and he felt a sting of pain for his best friend.

He glanced over to Calum to give him a sympathetic smile and seen that Calum was, of course, already looking at Ashton looking like he had just witnessed his dog get hit by a car. It was the look on his face whenever he seen Ashton talking to other people. Luke lightly rubbed at his back to make him feel better but then another thing was occurring to him.

“I’m gonna go ask him where Michael is then I’ll be back” Luke said a bit loud so that Calum could hear him. Calum shook his head and Luke was a bit confused.

“I’ll come with you” he said quickly and Luke let out a breath, knowing he should have seen that coming.

They started walking towards Ashton and Luke was making sure to look all around for Michael, hoping that he might not have to ask his brother where he’s at.

Of course he didn’t see him and ended up patting Ashton on the back. Ashton turned his head a bit but then quickly focused back on the girls when he seen it was Luke. Luke’s patience with Ashton was really beginning to wear thin. He didn’t get why Ashton had to be like this. Luke glanced back at Calum who had his hands in his hoody pocket as he stood behind him glancing from the ground and up to Ashton a few times, it was almost as if sometimes Calum felt like he wasn’t allowed to look at Ashton. Luke turned back to his brother and this time put both hands on his shoulders and made him face him.

“What the fuck?” Ashton shot out. He wasn’t drunk yet but he was pissed off for some unknown reason.

“Where’s Michael?” Luke quickly said before he lost the courage to do so. Ashton’s stern glare was making him a bit nervous if he was being honest.

“How should I fucking know?” he was less angry this time but more irritated and Luke just nodded and decided it was best to get out of his way. He knew when his brother was getting close to his limit. Luke was starting to walk away and he noticed Calum’s stare lingering on Ashton’s back for a few more seconds before he was following Luke too. “Hey Cal” Luke and Calum both stopped dead in their tracks. Luke had no idea what was going though Calum’s head but he personally didn’t like where this was going. Ashton had that sinister tone to his voice. “Would you mind being a dear and getting me a drink?” Ashton said with a wide smirk as he lifted up his beer can. The girls next to him started giggling to themselves as Calum’s face started to turn red. Luke was close to losing it. By the tone of Ashton’s voice it was obvious that he was mocking Calum; like he knew Calum liked him and he would do anything for him and Luke was getting real fed up with him acting that way to his best friend. Luke just watched Calum’s every move as his eyes were flickering all over Ashton’s face and then to Luke’s surprise Calum shook his head and turned his back. For once Calum was turning him down and Luke felt so proud. Luke smiled wide at him; Calum didn’t return it but Luke understood.

“Let’s go” Calum said clenching his jaw. It was as if he wanted to hurry and leave before he changed his mind and gave into Ashton like he always did.

“Oh come on” Ashton spoke again but this time Calum didn’t turn to look at him “I know you want to get me a drink, Calum” Luke was watching Calum the whole time Ashton was speaking and couldn’t help but notice that Calum visibly shivered when Ashton said his name.

“I don’t actually” Calum was so confident with his words and made sure to look Ashton right in the eye when he said it. Luke felt his jaw dropping. He couldn’t believe Calum was standing up to Ashton like this. Calum turned around once again but was stopped when Ashton chuckled and took a sip of his beer before glancing at Calum’s back.

“You know…I feel like If I was asking you to suck my dick you’d have an entirely different answer” those words left Ashton’s mouth with a sharp tone and when Luke looked at Calum he could tell how bad it hurt him. Luke felt himself clenching his fists. He wanted to do it so bad; wanted to hurt Ashton and make sure he never said a hurtful thing to Calum ever again but he felt frozen. His brothers’ words shocked him like someone threw him in a pool of ice cold water and even though he could see the hurt on Calum’s face he still had no clue how shitty he was actually feeling.

He watched as Calum bit at his lip and Luke felt his heart breaking when Calum shut his eyes for a few seconds and then he was walking away, making it clear that he was close to tears. Luke put a hand over his eyes for a second and rubbed at them almost as if he could feel Calum’s pain for a few seconds. Ashton’s cruel laugh caused him to stop looking at his best friend who was walking towards the small cliff on the left side of the beach. Luke turned to see Ashton continuing to talk to the girls he was next to and they were all laughing as if the thing he just said was the funniest thing they’ve ever heard. Ashton was grinning like a fool and Luke was determined to wipe the smile right off his face.

“You’re a real piece of shit, Ashton” Luke said loudly, probably too loud because he could feel other eyes on him as he stared his brother down.

“Yeah?” Ashton chuckled and then he was facing Luke. The look on his face made Luke regret saying anything to him. He really needed to start thinking before he opened his mouth “Well its better than being a fucking faggit” everything besides Ashton became blurry to Luke after that and he could literally feel his heartbeat in his ears. He kept swallowing hard because it felt like his throat was trying to close and then he watched Ashton, as if in slow motion, smirk widely at him and go back to talking to the girls in front of him.

He was being so casual about it all, like what he just said hadn’t completely torn his younger brothers’ heart in half. Luke hated that word; Ashton knew he hated that word and he still had the guts to say it to his face in front of a crowd of people. Luke felt himself steadily turning from sad to angry as he stood there hearing a few people laugh around him. He frantically looked around for Calum, just needing him there with him but Calum was long gone. Ashton had hurt Calum badly and now Luke knew what that felt like.

When he focused on Ashton again he could feel his blood boiling and he began to think that he hadn’t thought anything through all night so why should he start now? He fast walked towards Ashton and grabbed his shoulder like he had earlier but this time he didn’t even give Ashton time to process what was happening before he was crashing his fist into his jaw causing Ashton to be pushed backwards but he didn’t fall. Luke had to admit that he expected Ashton to fall to the ground and he would feel like he had won. That’s what happened in the movies but Luke had to remind himself that this was real life and in real life the younger brother never feels like he’s won at anything. Ashton rubbed at his jaw as if he was just scratching at it and Luke was afraid that he didn’t even punch Ashton all that hard but then he was looking down and he could see his own bloody knuckles as he started to shake. He had hit Ashton hard but obviously not hard enough.

When Luke looked back up the vision of the ocean was disappearing completely and Luke felt the wind getting knocked out of him as his brother was bringing him to the ground. Luke didn’t have time to think of what was happening before a fist was hitting his eye as Ashton pinned him down with his knees. Ashton was making it very hard for him to breathe and Luke just closed his eyes not knowing what else to do. It seemed like forever that Ashton was pressing his knees harder into his stomach and then another fist was hitting him but in his jaw this time. Luke whined out in pain that time, he couldn’t help it.

The next thing Luke felt was all of the weight being taken off of him all at once and he could finally breathe again. He was keeping his eyes clenched shut but made sure to take deep breaths and take advantage of being able to breathe again. He then felt a hand resting on his forehead and the other on his jaw, lightly shaking him. The touch was so soothing but Luke still didn’t open his eyes. He also realized that he couldn’t hear anything that was going on around him and that started to scare him. Sounds began to come to him a few seconds after that and his breathing started to go back to normal.

“Luke! Luke look at me. You gotta look at me” Luke knew that voice. He would be able to recognize it even in a room full of people and he shot his eyes open. The hand that was on his forehead then moved to his hair and began to softly pet through it making Luke just want to sleep but there was no way he was going to look away from the beautiful face in front of him.

“Michael…” Luke managed to say but cringed when his voice came out sounding so rough.

“Yeah” Michael said quickly and he sounded so relieved to be hearing Luke’s voice. For a few seconds it made Luke forget everything that had just happened but then he remembered when he looked up to see Ashton. Jake was holding him back as he still glared at Luke and occasionally tried to get away from Jake’s grip like he still wanted to cause Luke more pain and it scared him to death. The fear must have been evident on his face because Michael began to pet through his hair again and he rubbed a thumb across his cheek.

“Michael man” Jake suddenly shot out and both Michael and Luke looked at him “You gotta get him out of here” it looked like it was getting difficult for Jake to hold back Ashton any longer. Michael nodded and looked back to Luke.

“Can you stand?” Michael asked softly and Luke nodded even though he wasn’t even sure if he could. He just knew he had to get out of there before Jake couldn’t hold Ashton back any longer. Michael grabbed Luke’s arms just as softly as he had been being with him the whole time and helped him to his feet. Luke winced in pain as he bent over a bit. It was his stomach that was causing him the most pain and it felt like Ashton’s knees were once again pressing into it. Michael rubbed his back and held him up with his arm around his waist.

They slowly began to walk even though Luke had no idea where they were going. He trusted that Michael would take care of him though. He always did.

“You doing okay?” Michael asked for the 2nd time once they were getting to the sidewalk next to the parking lot. Luke only had the energy to nod and then he leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder. He felt Michael briefly rub his face against his hair and it made Luke’s stomach flutter as the pain ceased completely. Unfortunately the pain came back the second the touch from Michael was gone and Luke whimpered a bit. Michael shushed him a little to try and calm him down and then he was leaning into Luke again “We’re almost there” Luke didn’t know where “there” was but realized it was Michael’s car when he started to pull keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

It was a small dark purple jeep and Luke couldn’t wait to get off his feet. Michael walked him around the passenger side and quickly opened the door before helping Luke into the seat. Luke instantly leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The next thing he registered was Michael getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. As soon as they were on the road Michael let out a breath like he was relieved that he finally got Luke away from Ashton. Luke finally felt safe and opened his eyes to see Michael putting one hand nervously through his hair. He took this time to really look at Michael’s face. He had such beautiful and soft features and his pale skin was glowing from the street lights that they passed as they went through town. Michael must have felt Luke’s eyes on him because he turned to look at him.

Luke didn’t look away even when he felt himself blushing from Michael looking down at his lips. Suddenly Michael was reaching a hand out to him and swiping a thumb across his bottom lip. Just that simple touch had Luke shivering and then Michael was wiping his thumb on a napkin that was in the consol. Luke realized that he was bleeding and Michael had just wiped it away. It wasn’t as romantic as he thought it was but it was still comforting. Suddenly Michael looked straight up angry for the first time since all this happened and Luke wanted to reach out and comfort him. Michael opened his mouth to say something but instead just closed his mouth and turned the radio on. Neither of them talked the whole way back to Luke’s house.

*

Michael helped Luke get out of the car when they finally pulled in the driveway. Luke knew it was only a 10 minute drive but for some reason it seemed to take longer than that. Luke was so glad to finally be in his house and also to have Michael’s arm around him again.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Michael quickly asked and Luke nodded towards the kitchen but realized that wasn’t enough.

“In the kitchen…under the sink” He felt Michael rub a hand against his hip and then they were walking towards the kitchen. Michael walked Luke over to the slightly shorter counter and helped him to sit on top of it just so he didn’t have to be standing anymore. Luke let his head fall a bit as pain shot through his neck while Michael walked off to get the first aid kit. He wasn’t even sure why but everything hurt; not just the places that Ashton had hit him and then it really dawned on him what had happened: his own brother had caused all this pain. Luke knew that he had hit him first but he also knew that he had a good reason to do so. Ashton had called him a very hurtful word and also hurt his best friend as well.

Luke opened his eyes again as he felt Michael hook his fingers softly under his chin and bring his head up. Luke’s eyes were still just barely opened as he looked like he was completely exhausted. He felt Michael putting a wet washcloth to his bleeding lip and then he was applying some sort of gel to it but it was soothing to Luke and he let his eyes shut again. Michael then moved his hand to cup Luke’s cheek and that had Luke’s eyes opening again. He leaned into Michael’s hand and couldn’t help but noticed the fond look on his face as he rubbed his thumb against the skin on Luke’s cheek.

“Please…” Michael seemed like he was having trouble speaking and Luke reached out to put a hand on his hip “Please tell me this is the first time he’s done something like this” the look on Michael’s face alone made Luke feel like he was on the verge of tears. Michael was so concerned about him and he started to remember how much he missed Michael caring about him. He missed his soft voice and his soothing touch. He didn’t know how he even survived all those years without him.

“It’s the first time” Luke said honestly. In fact, he and Ashton had never even come close to getting into a physical fight before tonight. He seen Michael visibly relax and then he was turning to get a bag and filling it with ice. Michael faced Luke again and held the bag of ice close to his eye but didn’t touch him with it yet.

“It’ll be cold but it will keep the swelling down” Luke just nodded, again trusting Michael with everything. Luke felt his eyes closing when the bag softly pressed down on his eye and he realized that he couldn’t expect Michael to just hold it there for him, even though he was enjoying the touch, so he put his hand over Michael’s and watched Michael take his hand away. Michael let out a breath and put a hand on each side of Luke’s thighs as he just stared at him “I can’t fucking believe he did this to you” Michael breathed out like he had been holding it in every since he seen Luke on the ground at the beach.

“I hit him first” Luke said quietly and Michael was shaking his head before Luke even finished talking.

“That doesn’t make it right. You’re his brother…he’s supposed to protect you from shit like that, not be the one who causes it” Luke could see that Michael was getting angry again but he knew it wasn’t directed at him. Luke just slowly nodded as he looked down.

“Were you…umm” Luke for some reason felt himself getting nervous as he rubbed at his jeans “Were you the one who pulled him off of me?”

“Yeah” Michael said straight away “I got him off of you” Luke felt Michael moved a hand to rest on the side of his thigh and he slightly rubbed his fingers at it. Every touch from Michael had Luke feeling like his heart was going to burst. He looked up at him and made sure to look him right in the eye.

“Thank you…for everything” Michael stared at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and looking away for a second.

“Anytime” he said with a smile and he had missed Michael’s smile so much. He had missed Michael so much and he started to think about what Calum had been telling him earlier. He realized he needed to at least start off by telling Michael how much he had missed him.

“I’ve really-“

“Luke…Jesus Christ” Luke whipped his head to see Jake coming through the kitchen arch way, no longer wearing his hat and his dirty blond hair was messy like he had been in a fight himself. He looked worn out and Luke began to get worried that he had gotten in fight with Ashton too “Fuck are you okay?” he said as he got closer and Luke looked to see Michael eyeing Jake almost as if he was a bit upset.

“Yeah” Luke said looking back at Jake “I’m okay…just a bit sore”

“I don’t doubt that he deserved it but what exactly did Ash say to you to make you hit him?” Jake said cautiously. Michael was kind enough to not ask what had made Luke upset but Jake was just the extra curious type. Luke was used to it.

“He was just being a total asshole to Calum and then…” Luke looked down to his lap and pulled at his fingers a bit. There was still a little blood on his knuckles “He called me a ‘faggit’” Luke shrugged and he could see the hurt on both Michael and Jake’s faces “I don’t know. My damn just sort of broke”

“What a fucking prick” Jake shook his head as he looked past Luke.

“And he hurt Calum more than anything….You know how Cal feels about him” Luke said looking up at Jake and Jake just nodded “I honestly hope this makes Calum see what type of person Ashton really is”

“I called Cal by the way” Jake quickly said “I was gonna tell him what happened but his phone was dead”

“Fuck” Luke said under his breath. He was sure Calum was fine but he hated not being able to talk to him.

“I can stop by his house on my way home if you want”

“Would you?” Luke said perking up.

“Yeah I will” Jake said like it was no problem and then all of a sudden it felt like Jake was becoming uncomfortable as he looked at Michael “Well I umm…just came by to check if you were okay”

“I am” Luke assured him.

“Alright well I’ll let you know if Calum is there or not” Jake said beginning to walk backwards. He was then looking at Michael until Michael looked back at him. Luke felt like Jake was giving Michael a look that said “you better take care of him” and he felt himself smiling. Jake obviously didn’t know Michael because Michael would take care of Luke even if he himself was on the verge of death but Luke still felt flattered that Jake was being protective of him “I’ll see ya Luke” there was something about the way he said that that made it seem final; like he knew Luke and Michael had something going on and he didn’t want to get in the way of it. Luke felt a little pain in his chest at realizing that, hoping that Jake wasn’t too torn up about it but he hoped that they could still stay friends.

“Bye Jake” Luke said with a smile and Jake returned it before walking out of the room with his hands in his jean pockets. Luke took a deep breath in and focused back on Michael.

“He’s umm” Michael began and then he got a smile on his face “He’s really something”

“Yeah” Luke shook his head a bit and chuckled. He was almost positive that Michael was referring to Jake’s looks. Jake was a very good looking guy and everyone could see it “But he’s not you” Luke only meant to say that in his head, he never meant to say it out loud but he knew he did when he seen Michael widen his eyes a bit and open and close his mouth a few times.

Luke felt himself shaking when Michael’s hand came up to cup his cheek but this time Michael moved his thumb across his cheek a few times before he moved his hand down to grip softly at Luke’s neck. Michael moved closer so that their lips were only an inch apart and Luke could feel Michael’s hot breath against him. He swallowed hard and then Michael was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Luke’s like he was a bit scared at what he was doing. Luke made sure to let Michael know that he wanted this, he wanted it so bad, so he put both hands at the small of Michael’s back and brought him right up against him so that Michael was in between his legs.

That for sure gave Michael more confidence because he was reaching up his other hand to grip at Luke’s neck but slowly slid it into his hair, making Luke let out a small moan. He always knew that kissing Michel would be the best thing that has ever happened to him but he still never expected it to be this good. He felt like Michael was taking away every ounce of sadness and anger he had towards what had happened and replacing it with pure happiness as he kissed Luke like he was the most important person in the whole world. Luke knew Michael was the most important person to him, he always had been, and Luke felt like it was the same way for Michael in this very moment as Michael kept constantly moving his hands to different positions like he couldn’t get enough of touching Luke’s skin.

Michael moved his lips more eagerly as he dug both hand into Luke’s hair and Luke put his hands underneath Michael’s shirt to feel at his soft skin on his belly. When they were both feeling like they were going to pass out from shortness of breath they backed up a bit but Michael instantly rested his forehead against Luke’s and closed his eyes again.

“I’ve missed you so much, Luke” Michael whispered in a deep voice making Luke tense up “I never stopped thinking about you…not even for a second”

“Michael” was all he was able to get out and he knew he was crying as he wrapped both arms around Michael’s shoulders and felt Michael holding him back just as tight as he pressed his face into his neck “I’ve Missed you so fucking much” Luke said pressing kisses into Michael’s hair “Every day since you left I’ve just been waiting for you to come back and I still can’t believe that you’re here with me again” he felt Michael press a kiss into his neck as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. He loved that Michel could never get enough of touching him because he was the exact same way. They just stayed there in each other’s arms until Michael was pulling back and putting both hands on Luke’s face to cup his cheeks.

“I really don’t think you should stay here tonight, Luke” Michael said in a worried tone “What if Ash comes home…I just don’t want him near you right now” Luke was nodding before Michael had even finished and then Michael was helping him off the counter. The last time he fell asleep with Michael was when he was 7 years old and he doesn’t think he has ever looked forward to something more in his entire life.

*

Michael’s house was set up a lot differently than the one he had before he moved away. It was bigger but still had that warm feeling about it. Luke had a feeling that anything to do with Michael made him feel warm and safe. In the car Jake had texted him that Calum was home and that he was fine. That had taken a lot of worry off of Luke and he felt himself fully relaxing as Michael led them up to his room. His room had more posters on the walls and there were no more toys all over his floor but he still felt that same homey feel when he stepped into it. Luke looked over at the blue stripped comforter that looked so warm and then he focused on Michael as he dug through one of his top drawers and went to hand Luke a pair of grey sweatpants. He was getting a very strong feeling of déjà vu as he took them in his hands and he smiled up at Michael.

“Remember that night I came into your room during that thunderstorm?” Luke said as he started to pull his pants off and Michael did the same. Luke tried not to let his eyes linger on his thighs. Every part of Michael was so beautiful and Luke didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

“I remember” Michael smiled back at him as slipped on a pair of his own sweatpants and took off his shirt. This time Luke didn’t care how long he started at Michael. He stared at his bare chest and wanted to reach out and run his fingers across it so badly “You were so sad that night. It just….” Michael took a deep breath and started to walk towards the bed “It just broke me. I couldn’t stand seeing you like that and it was all because I was leaving” Luke stood frozen in place for a few seconds before he was getting closer to Michael and wrapping his arms around his chest. He pressed a few kisses against his shoulder and felt Michael let out a content sigh. Michael kissed the side of Luke’s face and then he was pulling at his arms.

Michael got into bed and scooted over and Luke got under the covers with him. They just laid there looking at each other before Luke was looking down and he began to rub his hands up and down Michael’s torso. Goosebumps began to form the more Luke moved his hands and he leaned forward to bring Michael’s lips to his again.

“But you’re here now” Michael closed his eyes at those words and nodded as he kissed down Luke’s jaw. Michael laid his head back on the pillow and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer and Luke snuggled into his chest as Michael ran his hand through his hair.

“Goodnight, Luke” Michael whispered into his hair before he gave him a few kisses.

“Night, Michael” Luke sighed giving his chest a few kisses as well. Luke had Michael back and he felt the kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in years as he realized Michael was here to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating so soon because I know I made you guys wait long enough for an update so I decided to give you more. I feel like this chapter is pretty emotional but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! <3

Luke woke up the next morning to the feeling of Michael’s fingers barely touching the skin on his back as he was now laying on his stomach. He let out a small whimper and opened his eyes to see Michael resting on his elbow above him. Luke couldn’t remember a time when he had been this happy when he just woke up. Michael looked beautiful with his messy bed hair and rosy cheeks.

“Morning” Michael’s rough morning voice sent a chill through Luke and he just had to be touching him again. Luke got closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Morning” Luke said into his skin as Michael pressed kisses into his hair.

“Hey let me look at you for a sec” Michael softly said and Luke groaned a bit before backing up. Michael put a hand on his cheek and inspected his eye a little. “It’s a little blue but it didn’t swell” Michael rubbed at the skin just below his eye and Luke hummed a little.

“I bet I like awful” Luke mumbled into the pillow.

“You don’t” Michael said straight away and he leaned in to give Luke a kiss on the lips “You look beautiful” Luke instantly smiled and deepened the kiss causing Michael to let out a moan. He felt like he could just stay in bed with Michael all day and that’s really all he wanted to do. He was then reminded of Calum though. Even though Jake told him last night that Calum was fine something in the back of Luke’s mind was telling him that he wasn’t at all. There was no way he could be. Luke felt tears coming on as he could still remember the hurt on Calum’s face. “Luke” Michael rubbed the back of his fingers across his cheek, noticing that he seemed off.

“I just know Calum isn’t okay right now…”

“You should call him” Michael wiped some hair off his forehead and Luke nodded “I’m gonna get in the shower” Michael gave him another kiss, thinking it was best for Luke to have this conversation alone. Luke watched him get out of bed and didn’t reach for his phone until Michael was out of the room. It rang 4 times before Calum was answering and turns out Luke was right; Calum wasn’t fine at all.

“Yeah…” Calum spoke weakly into the phone.

“Hey, Cal….Where did you go last night?” Luke said laying on back and deciding to take it slow.

“I just walked home” Luke knew that was a long walk for Calum and it made him feel even more awful.

“Shit, Calum” Luke rubbed at his face and let out a breath. He was speechless and he could hear Calum sniffle on the other end.

“He won’t ever love me back will he?” and Luke almost felt just as heartbroken as Calum when he heard those words. He couldn’t stand this any longer.

“I’m coming over” Luke shot out and he was already getting up to put on his jeans that were still lying on the floor.

“Where are you?” Calum said in a needy voice like he was wondering how soon Luke could be at his house. It made Luke move even quicker.

“I’m at Michael’s”

“O-oh” and Luke could hear the slight smile on his face

“I’ll be over soon okay?”

“Okay” Calum mumbed and Luke knew he was getting worse by the second. Luke hung up and put his phone in his pocket before slipping his flannel back on and walking into the hallway. He ended up bumping into Michael just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

“Sorry” Luke said nervously and noticed that Michael was in nothing but a towel.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah” Luke said quickly then he was shaking his head “Well no…not really. I just-I hate to leave but Calum really needs me right now and-“

“Hey” Michael put a hand on his shoulder and Luke felt himself getting closer to wrap his arms around his torso. He started to calm down when Michael started petting at his hair “It’s alright. I’ll drive you to his house. Just let me get dressed” Luke nodded but still didn’t let go and Michael let out a chuckle. Luke kissed the bottom of his neck before backing up and letting Michael slide past him.

*

They were sitting in Calum’s driveway in Michael’s car and Luke knew he needed to be there for Calum but he was having a hard time leaving Michael.

“Are you gonna go back to your house tonight?” Michael suddenly asked.

“I don’t know” Luke said quietly “I know I have to face Ashton sooner or later but I just really don’t want to be around him right now. Not until he apologizes to Calum but I know he never will because he’s never apologized for anything he’s ever done” he took a deep breath after he was finished and leaned back against the seat.

“Don’t you think he owes you an apology too?” Michael said after a few seconds had gone by.

“I guess…” Luke really didn’t need an apology from him though. It was Calum who was hurt the most “But he hurt Calum way more than he hurt me. I could see it in his eyes…It was fucking awful” Luke ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall on the window.

“Alright, Luke” Michael said in a motherly tone “Go see Calum. I can see its killing you”

“I’ll miss you though” Luke smiled a bit and leaned in to kiss Michael on the cheek. He felt some pride when he backed up and seen that Michael was clearly blushing.

“I’m not going anywhere” Michael said softly as he ran a hand through Luke’s hair.

“I’ll call you when I get home” Luke gave him another kiss and then was opening the door.

“Yeah…umm good luck” Michael said to him once Luke stepped out. Luke just smiled wide at him and then he was shutting the door and making his way towards Calum’s house.

  
*

Of course Calum’s parents weren’t home when he walked in so the house was dead silent. Luke called his name a few times but didn’t get an answer which started to worry him. Calum’s house wasn’t very big so wherever he was he still should have been able to hear Luke.

He walked into the kitchen to seen about 10 empty beer cans on the counter and he was even more concerned now. Calum wasn’t the drinking type and he for sure rarely even had more than two beers.

He also noticed that the house seemed freezing and that meant that Calum had cranked up the AC, which for some reason was a thing he always did when he was upset. He liked being in very cold temperatures when he was depressed; it was almost as if he was trying to numb the pain. Luke fast walked over to the stairs and practically ran up them just needing to find his best friend. Luke was a bit nervous to see the state he was in because he knew it wouldn’t be a pretty site.

“Cal!” Luke called again but still no answer. He finally got to Calum’s bedroom at the end of the hall and could see a big lump under about 5 blankets. Luke let out a sigh of relief and carefully sat at the end of it. “Hey” Luke started to shake him and then Calum was emerging from the blankets with headphones in his ears and looking like he hadn’t slept in days. Luke gave him smile, even though he didn’t expect one back, and watched at Calum pulled out his earphones and then immediately sat up reaching at Luke’s face.

“Does it hurt?” Calum asked as he softly brushed his fingers across the skin under Luke’s eye. It was so typical Calum to be worried about Luke when he himself was clearly more hurt, just not in the physical way that Luke was.

“Not anymore”

“How did it feel?” Calum asked curiously and Luke tilted his head a bit, not understanding him “You know…to hit Ashton. He’s been picking on you for years. It must have felt good” Luke never really thought about that aspect of it until just now but he had to admit that he felt proud of himself.

“Yeah….” Luke chuckled a little “It felt good” he just looked out the window not really knowing what else to say.

“Have you seen him?” Calum bit at his lip like he hated himself for asking “You know…since it happened”

“No” Luke shook his head “But Calum please tell me that you’ve-“

“Don’t” Calum said sharply as he started to get under the covers again

“Calum” Luke whined “You can’t still like him? How could you possibly still like him?”

“He was drunk” Calum said simply and Luke felt himself getting a bit upset.

“He wasn’t that drunk and that still doesn’t excuse what he said to you. Do you know what he said to me?”

“I do” Calum said quietly into the blanket “Jake told me”

“And you’re still taking his side. I’m your best friend, Cal”

“I’m not taking his side!” Calum’s loud voice cause Luke to jump and then Calum was sitting up against the headboard “I’m not….It’s just hard” Luke could see how close he was to tears now “I don’t want to love him anymore. I really don’t but I just can’t seem to push him aside”

“You could do so much better. I mean he doesn’t even fucking deserve you Calum!” Luke felt himself getting angry again. He just needed to get that through Calum’s head; that Ashton wasn’t good for him. He tried to calm himself down a bit “You just can’t be doing this to yourself: the staying in bed all day…the drinking, all because of Ashton. It’s not healthy”

“What you think I drank all those beers downstairs?” Calum raised his eyebrows and Luke just nodded.

“Well yeah…”

“Well I didn’t” Calum said offensivitly “Most of those were Jake’s”

“What?” Luke scrunched his face up “Since when do you drink with Jake?”

“When he came to my house last night he looked even worse than me. So we had a few drinks” Calum shrugged and Luke was even more confused than before. When he had see Jake last night he was totally fine.

“Well what was wrong with him?”

“He cares about you a lot more than you think. That’s all I’m gonna say”

“That’s what you’re leaving me with?”

“Why does it matter? You’ve got Michael now”

“Okay for one: those sound like Jake’s words, not yours and two: just because I have Michael again doesn’t mean that I’ve just stopped giving a shit about Jake. You know me better than that”

“I know sorry” Calum groaned like he was very upset with himself “I’m just really on edge today. Jake was just really tore up last night because he knows he’s lost you. He said he could tell by the way you looked at Michael”

“I didn’t….” Luke was a bit shocked. Jake was never one to show much emotion and he always seemed to be so chill about things “I didn’t know it got to him that much”

“He’ll be fine” Calum assured him once he seen how sad Luke was looking “He will be but he was pretty hurt last night”

“Shit” Luke shook his head and realized that he never even really thanked Jake for holding Ashton back and also protecting him.

“So something did happen with you and Michael last night right?” Luke knew that Calum was changing subjects so much because talking about Ashton hurt him so Luke decieded not to push him anymore. He was excited to tell Calum though and he felt a smile on his face.

“Yeah” Luke said as he could feel his face heating up like he was telling someone about his first kiss ever.

“Yeah?” Calum teased and playfully hit Luke’s shoulder “So what happened?”

“We kissed…a lot” Luke chuckled “It was even better than what I imagined it would be like. Fuck, he’s amazing, Calum”

“I know” Calum really didn’t know but he knew how much Michael meant to Luke “I’m glad you’ve got him back”

“Me too” Luke giggled. He felt himself getting lost in just thinking about Michael until Calum was clearing his throat. “Oh umm do you wanna watching a movie or something?

*

It was not starting to get dark and they were both still just laying in bed watching a movie. They had only gotten up a couple of times to get food and one time to answer the door for the pizza delivery guy. Luke was feeling very tired and wished he could just stay the night at Calum’s. He knew he could but something else was just telling him to go home. He had to face Ashton and he sort of just wanted to get it out of the way. He really wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he seen Ashton if he was being honest. Would be still be mad? Would he just ignore Luke completely? Luke wasn’t sure but he knew there was only one way to find out.

“I should head out…you know…get home” Luke said starting to slip out of bed.

“I’ll drive you” Calum said quickly as he started to sit up and Luke knew he was only saying that so he could get a chance to see Ashton. They lived on the same street and Luke could easily walk.

“No, Cal. I’ll walk” Luke could see Calum visibly deflating but he knew this was for the best. He just knew seeing Ashton this early on wasn’t good for Calum. Honestly Luke wished Calum didn’t ever have to see him again. He wished so badly that he could protect Calum from getting hurt by his brother.

“Alright…well let me know how it goes”

“I will” Luke promised and he leaned forward to ruffle his hair “Night buddy”

“Night” Calum mumbled and Luke hoped he would be okay being on his own again.

*

The air was a lot colder than he expected when he started walking down the sidewalk towards his house and from a distance he could see Jake’s house coming up on his left side. He could see that there wasn’t a sinlge light on in the house but the porch light was on and as Luke got closer he could see that the swing by the front door was slowly moving. He could then see a lit cigarette being moved upwards.

“Hey” Luke said casually as he stood at the edge of the yard and Jake jumped a bit “It’s just me” Luke chuckled a bit.

“What-what’re you doing out here?” Jake sat up from the swing and instead sat on the first step going off the porch.

“Just walking back from Calum’s…heading home” the atmosphere seemed different, more tense and Luke could see that Jake was indeed hurting a bit. He never once thought that what him and Jake had was anything more than just a casual fling but he guessed he was wrong. Turns out Jake actually did care about him and he could feel it right at that moment. When it seemed like Jake wasn’t wanting to say anything more Luke almost just walked away but for some reason decided not to “Have you seen Ash today?”

“No…haven’t seen him since the bonfire” Jake wasn’t being rude but he was talking to Luke like he was just a stranger that walked up to his yard and was asking for directions. It was making Luke feel out of place and he never felt like that with Jake. Luke watched Jake take another drag from his cigarette then he was flicking it to the ground.

“Alright…well I’ll umm…I’ll see ya” Luke tried to be just as cold as Jake was being but it came out sounding just nervous and pathetic instead. Luke started to fast walk down the sidewalk again as he felt himself getting even more cold but he didn’t make it far before he was stopping again.

“It’s always been Michael…hasn’t it?” Luke froze at Jake’s words and felt himself nodding but realized it was too dark for Jake to see so he turned around “Ever since we were kids” Jake continued.

“Yeah” Luke shook a bit and he didn’t know if it was from the cold or just from this entire situation “It’s always been Michael” the words felt good coming off his tongue.

“Well I hope he knows how lucky he is” Jake said confidently as he stared Luke down and Luke felt his heartbreaking a bit and he was also unsure of what to say back to that. He knew how much Michael cared about him though.

“Yeah…” Luke nervously rubbed the back of his neck “But were okay…right?” Jake looked off into the distance like he was considering it and then he got a smirk on his face.

“Well driving in my Mustang won’t ever be the same…” He was cut off by the both of them laughing “But yeah…we’re good, Luke”

“And thanks for keeping Ash off of me” Luke said with a slight smile. He didn’t want to make it into another serious conversation and he was honestly sick of talking about it but he knew he had to make sure Jake knew he was thankful for him.

“Yeah…” Jake was seeming nervous again as he ruffled his own hair “I don’t know what’s been going on with him lately…that was really unlike him” Luke didn’t think he agreed with that. Ashton had bullied him his whole life practically so it was only a matter of time before he completely let loose and hit him.

“Who knows….maybe I deserved it” Luke said with another laugh, trying to make lightly of the situation but Jake was already shaking his head.

“You didn’t, Luke…don’t even say that” It made Luke feel good to know that everyone was on his side (Calum was a bit iffy but Luke was understanding of it now) but Jake was Ashton’s close friend and had been for years so it made Luke feel special to know that Jake was still on his side in this.

“Alright…” Luke let out a breath and stuck his hands in his pockets “Well I’m gonna go. I gotta face him sooner or later”

“Are you scared….that he’ll lash out on you again?” Jake asked cautiously.

“No” Luke lied as he tried to shrug it off and he glanced up to see Jake raising his eyebrows “Yeah…maybe a little”

“I wouldn’t be…if anything he’ll just give you the silent treatment. He’s been real pissed at me before and that’s what he ended up doing” Jake said stretching and getting up off the step. He started to walk backwards towards the front door.

“Yeah….” Luke nodded a few times and he looked up to see Jake reaching for the front door “Bye Jakey” Luke said with a wide smile and it made Jake smile. He called him “Jakey” before they started the whole friends with benefits thing they had going on so he thought it was appropriate to start saying it again.

“See ya around, Luke” Jake waved over his shoulder with a smile still evident in his voice and then he was stepping into the house. Luke stood there for a few seconds just looking at the house but he realized he was just stalling. He needed to get home.

*

It only took a couple more minutes until Luke was walking into his driveway and sliding his fingers against Ashton’s car as he passed it. Most of the lights in the house were off and he took a deep breath looking up at the trees that were being moved by the wind before he went to grab the front door. His house just seemed different as he stepped inside.

The atmosphere of it was off, maybe because for once Ashton or his friends weren’t making loud noises. It was almost dead silent except for the mumbling of the TV and the whole downstairs was dark except for the TV flashes. It was late so Luke was hoping that Ashton was asleep if anything. He would feel better dealing with it in the morning but maybe he wouldn’t. Going down for breakfast in the morning would be pretty awkward if he didn’t see Ashton tonight. As he got into the living room George Lopez was playing on the TV and he looked over to see Ashton under a light blanket on the couch…with his eyes closed as he laid on his back.

Luke stood there for a few seconds hoping that maybe Ashton would wake up if he felt someone staring at him but he didn’t even move a muscle. Luke glanced around the messy living room before making his way to the kitchen where he grabbed the whole box of Oreo’s out of the cupboard and poured himself a big glass of milk. He sat up on the counter and dug into the food trying to make himself relax. Jake was right; Ashton wouldn’t hurt him again so he had nothing to worry about. He was dipping another cookie into his milk when he could see a figure leaning against the archway of the kitchen. He didn’t look up and instead just acted like he wasn’t there.

“Can we just put all of this behind us?” there wasn’t any anger to Ashton’s voice but he sounded a bit irritated.

“That’s all we ever do, isn’t it?” Luke said dryly, still not looking at him “You completely screw me over then I’m expected to just forget about it”

“I’m sorry alright?” his tone was softer now but Luke still didn’t give him his full attention.

“I don’t want your apologies Ash”

“Then what the hell do you want from me, Luke? What am I supposed to say here?” He was speaking quickly then taking a deep breath and letting it go.

“I want you to apologize to Calum…not me. You hurt him a lot worse”

“What? How did I hurt him worse?” Ashton was very confused about Luke’s words and didn’t at all sound upset. He just really didn’t understand how he could have hurt Calum worse than Luke “All I did was tease him a bit...I literally punched you in the face and you think I owe him an apology and not you?”

“Okay but I’m not the one who is fucking in love with you Ash!” Luke finally looked up at him “Calum is…he’s fucking in love with you. He’s so in love with you that he took your side over mine. I know he did. He kept making excuses for you and I’m his fucking best friend. I’m his best friend and he sided with you instead” Luke didn’t know why he was talking so loudly but he just couldn’t stop it. He was mad at Calum for taking Ashton’s side but he was even more upset at the fact that Calum could care about someone who couldn’t give two shits about him. “I’m not forcing you to like him back…I’m just-I’m just saying that you could at least not treat him like total shit. You have no reason to” Luke looked up to see Ashton close to having some sort of panic attack and it actually worried him. Ashton put one hand in his hair and kept it there as he was breathing through his mouth and looking anywhere but Luke.

“He’s…he’s in love with me?” Ashton sounded so weak; like he was close to tears and Luke didn’t even feel like he was looking at his own brother. He nodded, unable to form words, and watched as Ashton just stared down at the tiled floor. “But…but why?” Ashton seemed so small in this moment like he just could not believe that Calum could ever be in love with him. Luke didn’t know what to think.

“I wish I knew” Luke said simply. He really had no idea why Calum loved him. He couldn’t ever figure it out. It was as if Calum seen something in Ashton that no one else could see; that must have been it because the only thing Luke could see was an awful person standing in front of him. Ashton still seemed to be visibly freaking out and trying to figure it all out so Luke got up off the kitchen counter without another word.

“What do you think he'll say...when I apologize?” Ashton said in a whisper and Luke couldn't even believe his ears. He froze right outside the kitchen and just shook his head; he knew Calum would forgive Ashton but he wished that he wouldn’t.

“I don’t know, Ash” Luke said instead. He knew he didn’t want to be straight forward with him. He could easily tell his brother that Calum would forgive him with no problem but he decided to leave him hanging instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me a while to write (not necessarily because its long...well its almost 8k) but because I just put so much thought into it. Hopefully I didn’t over think it and make it terrible lmao so let me know if you like it! I feel like it’s pretty intense.

Luke woke up to the feeling of soft kisses being placed on his cheek and to the back of his head. The kisses moved down to the back of his neck then he started to feel hands roaming up his back. Luke hummed at the nice feeling of it all.

“Good afternoon sleepy head” Michael said softly into one of his ears and Luke couldn’t think of a better way to wake up.

“What time is it?” Luke said in his sleepy voice and Michael laid his head down on Luke’s head as Luke laid on his stomach on the couch.

“About 5pm” and Luke groaned. He didn’t mean to sleep that long. He had woken up at 10 and then took a nap at around noon. “Why are you so tired?” Michael asked placing another kiss to his cheek.

“Just couldn’t sleep last night…kept thinking about what Ashton said to me” Michael sat up when he said that and gave Luke a curious and concerned look.

“What did he say to you? Did it go okay last night?” Luke could see that Michael was concerned that Ashton freaked out on him again last night and that really wasn’t what happened at all.

“Yeah he was fine…I just kind of accidently let it slip out that Calum is in love with him…” Luke bit his lip and looked out the back window. All last night he kept telling himself that that probably wasn’t the best idea. He knew Ashton was aware that Calum liked him but the fact that he now knew that Calum was completely in love with him was a whole different story. He wasn’t sure if Calum would be okay with him sharing that with Ashton “And Ashton seemed to be really freaked out when I told him that. I really feel like I shouldn’t have said that and Cal probably won’t be too thrilled about it either. I called him earlier to see how he was doing but I didn’t tell him what I told Ashton”  
 

“Did Ash seem…upset?” It was like Michael was trying to piece together what Ashton was really thinking last night.

“No….” Luke drifted off “He was more surprised than anything. For the longest time he didn’t even say anything. He just seemed really shocked” Luke let out a breath “I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything to me since then. I seen him briefly this morning but he left right before I fell asleep”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Lukey” Luke practically purred at the nickname and because of Michael putting a hand through his hair “Hearing those words would be shocking to anyone. He’s probably just trying to sort everything out” Luke just smiled at him. Ever since they were little Michael always had a way of making him feel better. He was so lucky to have him. Luke switched his position so that he was laying on his back and then Michael was straddling his hips.

“Come here” Luke said quietly and then Michael was smiling and leaning down to give him a soft kiss. It turned a little heated when Luke put his hands on Michael’s thighs and started rubbing up and down them and Michael couldn’t help but deepen the kiss and start to grind down against Luke, causing him to let out a whimper.

“Do you-“ Michael let out a soft moan when Luke squeezed his ass and Luke thought it was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Michael kissed the side of his mouth before continuing “Do you feel like getting out of the house?”

“I’d go anywhere with you” Michael giggled at his words but Luke was being completely serious.

“There’s this small show a couple blocks from my house…just some local band. Do you wanna go?”

“Mhm” Luke smiled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Michael’s torso and started putting kisses down his neck “I’ll go…but nap with me first” Michael let out a loud laugh at that and pushed Luke slightly away only to give his mouth a few pecks.

“Don’t you think you’ve gotten enough sleep today?” and Luke shook his head “Come on” Michael laughed again as he stood up and pulled Luke with him. “I’ll buy you as many drinks as you want”

“You’re gonna regret saying that” Luke said with a smirk before walking past him.

*  
 

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen….no like I’m being serious you’re fucking beautiful” Michael started blushing for like the 10th time since they got there as Luke was resting his chin on his elbow and looking at Michael like he was the actual sun. To Luke he really was.

“You’re way more beautiful than me, Luke” Michael finally said something after trying to slow down his heartbeat. Luke did that to him.

“I’m really not though” Luke giggled when Michael rolled his eyes “You’re literally the most beautiful person in the world”

“Alright” Michael laughed “No more drinks for you tonight”

“Michael…no, this isn’t even the alcohol talking” Luke got closer to him when the music got even louder as a guitar solo started “Like I’ve only had 3 beers…I really think you’re the most beautiful person in the whole world. I swear on…my life. You really are” Luke was buzzed and he knew he was rambling but he just couldn’t stop. The alcohol was giving him the confidence to say these things to Michael that he’s been wanting to say all along. Michael was the most important thing in his life, he always has been, and Luke needed him to know that.

Michael stared at Luke with complete fond in his stare for what seemed like forever before he was reaching one hand towards Luke’s face and placing it on his cheek. Michael gave him the softest kiss Luke’s ever gotten and then kissed his cheek before leaned back at little to look at him again. He bit at his lip as he looked all over Luke’s face then he was leaning forward again and kissing the skin at the middle of his neck and working his way up to Luke’s ear.

“I don’t know about you…” Michael said into his ear and Luke shivered “But all of a sudden it feel really stuffy in here” Luke knew exactly what Michael meant and he was nodding fast before Michael was calling the bartender over to pay for their drinks and helping him off the stool.

  
*

They could still hear the muffled noise of the music inside the venue when they stepped out onto the sidewalk and Michael had an arm around Luke. Luke always felt so safe when Michael held him like this and he wrapped an arm around Michael’s torso before leaning up to give his cheek a kiss but he ended up keeping his mouth there.

“I wanna show you something” Luke said softly into Michael’s skin.

“Okay” Michael said happily as he slid his arm off of Luke’s shoulder and grabbed his hand “Where to?” Luke gripped back Michael’s hand and started walking them down the sidewalk as the wind slightly blew their hair. It was a perfect night out and it was times like these that Luke was so thankful he was able to share it with Michael.

  
*

Luke was jumping out of the window that leads into the basement and then reaching up to help Michael get down too. Luke turned around to see the blue water of the underground fish tank and there were small lights on the floor right below the tank, other than that it was completely dark and Luke had never been in here after closing hours. He guessed it was because Michael made him feel invincible but he just knew nothing would happen to them.

“You’re gonna get both of our asses stuck behind bars, Luke Hemmings” Michael laughed out but Luke could tell he was amazed by it all as he looked at the water and his eyes followed a seal that swam by.

“Nah…my friend owns the place” Luke shrugged

“He owns it?” Michael said in a cheeky voice like he just knew Luke was lying out of his ass.

“Okay” Luke let out a breath feeling defeated “So he only cleans the tanks” Michael just fondly smiled at him before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the other boys’ shoulders. He kissed Luke’s cheek and let his lips linger there as they looked at the fish swimming by. Michael was then sitting down with his knees up and Luke sat in between them as he leaned against his chest. Luke let out a breath and kissed Michael before facing forward again.

“This was kind of my safe place after you left” Luke began and he could feel Michael tense up a bit at the memory of him leaving Luke “It was just really peaceful and I ended up kind of making friends with the old guy who worked here because I came here so often. He was my only friend for a while actually. I remember I’d go home every day smelling like fish food” Luke giggled so Michael did too “But I didn’t even care. I just loved it here”

“Tell me more” Michael said instantly and Luke turned his head to look at him a little “I wanna know about everything you did when I was gone….then maybe I can pretend that I never left” Luke leaned his forehead against Michael’s cheek and just closed his eyes as he took in the boys warmth.

“What do you want to know first?” Luke asked softly.

“Hmmm” Michael thought for a few seconds as he looked straight ahead “Tell me about your first kiss”

“Oh it was a disaster” Luke laughed out and he felt the alcohol kicking in again.

“They always are” and Luke could feel Michael smiling against his neck.

“Well it was with some girl named Beth…she had braces and always wore this big purple headband that made her look like she was from the 80’s or something. I remember she begged me to slow dance with her at the Valentine’s Day dance so I just did…being the nice guy I am”

“Of course” Michael giggled.

“And at the end of the song she just leaned forward, without any warning, and started kissing me but…it was so weird because she was like sucking in and I had no idea what was happening. I actually thought that was how awful kisses were supposed to be until I kissed-“Luke stopped. It wasn’t like Michael hated Jake or anything. It was just that he didn’t feel like bringing some other guy up at such an intimate moment between him and Michael “You know…until I kissed someone else”

“Was she like trying to suck your soul out?” Michael asked as he held back another laugh. He basically hadn’t stopped laughing since Luke started telling the story but Luke loved hearing him laugh, just loved making Michael happy.

“I honestly think that she was. I’ve never really felt right since she did that so maybe she did really take my soul”

“Well…I think that we should march over to Beth’s house and demand for your soul back” Michael said in a fake serious voice.

“We should” Luke deadpanned “I deserve to have my beautiful soul back” right then Michael started to hum Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney and Luke couldn’t help but die laughing. They both started to sing it before a fish hit the glass lightly and scared the shit out of them both…which only caused them to laugh even more.

“So what about you?” Luke asked once they had both calmed down a bit.

“What was my first kiss like?”and Luke nodded “Well he didn’t suck my soul out” Michael giggled.

“That’s a good start” Luke leaned back into him.

“It was pretty typical and pretty terrible though. We were playing spin the bottle..he spun and it landed on me. I thought that it was going to just be a little peck but he actually got really into it and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I was so young so I freaked out and pushed him back. It kind of grossed me out cause he tasted like cheetos. It was just bad”

“What was Mr. Cheeto’s name?”

“Lance” Michael said after a few seconds.

“Like…” Luke got a smirk on his face “Lance Bass?” Michael laughed then got a straight look on his face as he just went along with it.

“Yes” Michael said in a stern voice “Lance Bass stole my kiss virginity” Luke turned and laughed into Michael’s neck for a minute before feeling a bit sad.

“I wish it would have been you though….I wish you would have been my first kiss” Luke practically whispered and Michael held him tighter.

“Me too, Luke” Michael pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his temple just reminding Luke that he was here now. He hoped that was good enough.

“Can we pretend that you were?” Luke felt like a child again as he said that but he just started to feel so small but safe in Michael’s arms like this. It was so innocent and it reminded him of when they were young. The only reminder that they weren’t kids anymore was the small smell of alcohol on Michael’s breath. Michael just leaned forward and rested his forehead against the back of Luke’s head as he nodded.

“Close your eyes” Michael said as his lips lingered on the skin behind Luke’s ear and Luke let his eyes fall shut as he relaxed against Michael “We were in your backyard laying on the grass after school and I couldn’t stop looking over at you. God, Luke…you’ve always been so beautiful I’ve never been able to take my eyes off of you” Luke took a deep breath and had to grit his teeth to stop from crying “I was so nervous to kiss you, thinking that there’s no way someone as perfect as you would ever want to be with me but as you looked over at me and smiled I started to think that maybe you were put into my life on purpose; that from day one we were meant to be together. I decided to just go for it after feeling like my heart was literally about to beat out of my chest from holding back. I laid on my side and just looked at you for the longest time before leaning down and quickly pecking your lips, even that simple touch was enough to drive me crazy and it scared me….it scared me because I had only gotten a small taste of what it feels like to be yours and I was already so addicted to it. The smile on your face was what gave me the confidence to kiss you again and that time you kissed me back. I didn’t think I could possibly care about you more than I already did but after that kiss I knew that I was wrong and I knew that you would be my last first kiss”

Luke felt like he wasn’t even breathing as he just stared straight ahead at the fish tank, watching the water move and feeling Michael warm against him. Everything that Michael had just said felt so real; like he really was just telling Luke a memory that they shared. Luke could picture everything that Michael told him so vividly…like there was no way it didn’t happen. Luke finally turned to look at Michael and Michael was already looking at him. Luke melted into the touch when Michael wiped at his cheek and leaned forward to kiss the spot that had been wet before and pecked his lips.

“How are you real?” Luke whispered and his voice came out sounding so weak, like he was close to completely breaking down. Michael smiled but Luke couldn’t have been more serious. How did someone as perfect as Michael even exist? And how was he so lucky that he got to be with him? “How did you….” He drifted off, unable to finish the sentence because he knew he would end up crying even more if he did. He just didn’t understand how Michael made that story feel so real.

“Because….” Michael looked down and grabbed one of Luke’s hand like he was trying to comfort himself “That’s how I felt when I first kissed you in your kitchen that night” he looked up to Luke again but this time his eyes were glazed over “That’s exactly how I feel every time I kiss you” Luke blinked back more tears and turned so that he was facing Michael completely. He took Michael’s face in his hands and watched as the boy closed his eyes and rubbed his face against his hands. Luke couldn’t take it any longer and he pressed his lips quickly against Michael’s, feeling Michael’s hot breath in his mouth, before Michael kissed him back just as fiercely. Luke felt Michael’s hands moving into his hair and just massaging the skin there as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, causing Luke to hum at the amazing feeling of it.

Even through his shut eyelids Luke could tell when there was a pair of bright lights shining at his eyes and he jumped as he opened his eyes to see a car pulling into the aquarium parking lot.

“Shit!” Luke yelled and they were running to the window they came in at like their lives depended on it.

  
*

By the time they ran all the way to Michael’s house they busted into his room and bent over as they both laughed and tried to catch their breath.

“Fuck, I thought I was going to die” Michael said standing up straight again and resting his hands on the top of his head. Luke stood upright too and remembered where they had left off before they were interrupted. He swallowed thickly as he stared at Michael’s stomach that was briefly showing as his shirt was riding up. Luke didn’t hesitate to stand right in front of Michael and grip his hips before he started sucking marks all up his neck.

Michael seemed out of breath again but this time for an entirely different reason. Luke pushed himself against Michael so that he was rubbing his dick against the older boys and Michael moaned louder than Luke expected and Luke needed to hear him do it again. He grabbed Michael’s shirt and started slowly pushing him towards the bed until Michael was hitting it and then crawling on it before he laid on his back. Luke was already so mesmerized by how beautiful Michael looked and he quickly took his shirt and pants off as Michael followed. Luke just wanted to touch him as much as he could.

Luke put his knees on the bed and crawled over to hover right above Michael before kissing him deeply and sticking his tongue in first this time. Michael slowly trailed his hands up and down Luke’s back and Luke brought his hips down to again grind against him. They got into a steady rhythm of Luke grinding down and Michael grinding upwards just as eager and then Luke slowed down a bit. He kissed Michael’s neck harshly causing Michael to take a deep breath and then he was trailing his lips lower until he was pressing soft kisses all along Michael’s torso.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Luke said into his skin. He could hear and feel the older boys heavy breathing as he got lower and lower to the point where he was above the lining of Michael’s boxers. Luke brought his hand down to start rubbing his hand against the boys dick as he moved his lips to start sucking on Michael’s hip bone.

“F-fuck, Luke” Michael moaned out when Luke started to bite at his skin and speed up his hand. He finally dragged Michael’s boxers all the way off before he leaned down to suck at just the head causing Michael to dig a hand into his hair and buck up into his mouth. Luke didn’t know he was into that type of thing until now but he loved the feeling of Michael taking control and fucking into his mouth. He moaned and felt Michael tense up at the same time.

He moved his lips all the way down his dick a few times before swiping a tongue against the tip and that was when he heard Michael do one of those loud moans again so Luke kept licking at the tip as he rubbed one of Michael’s balls between his fingers. He knew it was driving Michael crazy because know the moans that were escaping this mouth were constant. He replaced his fingers that were on Michael’s balls with his mouth instead as his hand grabbed his dick and kept up a fast pace.

Luke moved his mouth up to again start sucking at the shaft as he flicked his tongue over the tip whenever he would come back up and he knew Michael was close because he could feel his thighs shaking beneath him. Luke moaned at the fact that he was causing Michael to feel like this and all Michael could say as a warning was an attempt at Luke’s name before he was coming down this throat. Luke swallowed it all and then fell down on his stomach to lean his head against Michael’s thigh. He looked up to see Michael still coming down from it as he had his head pressed back into the pillow with his eyes clenched shut and he was breathing out of his mouth.

“That was so fucking good” Michael whispered, not strong enough to talk any louder and Luke smiled against his skin. Luke then realized how painfully hard he was and began rutting against the bed a tad, he knew it wouldn’t take much but then Michael was stilling him and patting the other side of the bed. Luke did as he was told and laid on his back next to Michael before Michael was sitting up and getting in between Luke’s thighs. He put a hand on his dick and instantly started pumping it, knowing Luke was close and then he was getting down lower and tonguing at a place lower than his balls, a place that Luke had never had anyone touch before and as he felt a few licks to his hole he felt his body tighten up and then he was coming all over his stomach with a loud moan that ended in Michael’s name.

He kept repeating “Michael” over and over until Michael was getting up to his eye level and kissing all over his face. Luke grabbed on to his bicep and used the other hand to drag him down so that Michael was lying entirely on top of him. Michael moved his head to lie on Luke’s chest, just listening to his fast heartbeat as Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

“Michael?” Luke said barely above a whisper but Michael lifted his head up to look at him.

“Hmm?” Michael wiped some hair out of Luke’s face.

“I love you” Luke said it with his eyes closed and then he felt Michael running his thumb across the skin below his eye and he opened them.

“I love you too, Luke” Michael closed his own eyes for a few seconds like he was on the verge of tears and Luke understood “So fucking much” his last words could barely be heard and Luke leaned forward to kiss him just as intense as before as he held his face. Michael was suddenly scooting up and resting his weight on his elbows then he grabbed one of Luke’s hands and kissed every one of fingers and Luke heard himself sniffling as his cheek became wet. He then took a double look at Luke’s wrist and at first Luke didn’t understand.

“What?” Luke asked curiously and Michael just continued to stare down at it. Luke realized he was staring down at the green bracelet on his wrist and his heart skipped a beat. Michael remembered.

“This….” Michael shook his head in disbelief and finally locked eyes with Luke “This is the bracelet I gave you before I left” Luke felt himself blushing.

“It’s probably a bit pathetic how I still have it huh?” Luke joked and Michael smiled.

“I guess I’m pathetic too then” before Luke could ask what he meant Michael was slipping off of him and off the bed. Luke already missed him and watched him walk across to the room to open the closet door. He heard a few things fall to the floor like Michal was digging for something and then he could see Michael still; like he was just staring at whatever he wanted to show Luke. He turned around with a wide smile already on his face and Luke got caught up in it before he realized he should be looking at what was in his hands. He looked down and felt his breath catching in his throat. Michael held a fuzzy stuffed cat in his hands and Luke couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He all of a sudden didn’t feel stupid at all for keeping the green bracelet all these years.

“Wilson” Luke huffed out and ended it with a slight laugh. He just couldn’t believe this. It was like he was seeing an old friend but he knew that stuffed animal meant so much to him only because Michael got it for him. Michael picked him up with only one hand and made the stuffed animal do a little dance, causing Luke to giggle and hide his face in the blanket. Michael smiled, showing his teeth as he walked back to Luke and slumped down next to him the bed. Michael rested the stuffed cat on Luke’s chest and Luke instantly took it in his arms and snuggled it. If it were anyone else they would make fun of him but all Michael did was fondly smile at him and run a hand softly through his hair “I can’t believe you still have him”

“Of course” Michael said fast like he couldn’t believe Luke would ever think that he wouldn’t still have it “All those years without you….” Michael drifted off and Luke could see the sad look on his face like he was remembering what it was like without him. Luke ran the back of his hand on Michael’s cheek to remind him that he was here “It was the closest thing I had to you. I used to carry it around in my backpack at school…it was like I thought I couldn’t do anything without it because it sort of felt like you were with me when I had that stuffed animal. It sounds crazy but-“

“It’s not crazy” Luke stopped him and glanced down at his bracelet “I literally haven’t taken this off since you gave it to me nine years ago. I was attached to this bracelet just like you were attached to that cat” and Michael was nodding as he pulled Luke closer to him.

“I guess we’re both crazy then” Michael smiled and Luke just returned it. Luke laid on his side so they were facing each other as he still held the cat close to his chest. Michael put a hand over the cats eyes before leaning forward and fiercely kissing Luke again and Luke laughed when he realized why Michael just did that.

“I love you, Michael” Luke kissed his cheek “Fuck I love you” he practically moaned out and then started putting kisses all over Michael’s face.

“I love you too baby” and Luke practically started glowing from the nickname “I love you more than anything” They just kept giving each other kisses until sleep took them both and Luke knows there was never a time when he was more happy.

  
*

Luke and Michael were practically starving to death as they walked into Luke’s house after they had just walked around town for a few hours. Luke didn’t care what they were doing, he just loved being around Michael and felt out of place when he wasn’t. When Luke walked into the kitchen he turned around to see Michael glancing around the house and he knew he was looking for Ashton. His car was in the driveway so they knew he was home. Luke just figured he was still sleeping since it was only noon.

“Oh my god” Luke said into the fridge and Michael fast walked over to him to see Luke bringing out a big chocolate cake.

“Nope. Put it back” Michael said right away and Luke shook his head.

“Why? I just want a piece” Luke watched Michael reach over him and tap the top of the cake where there was a piece of tape with some letters scribbled on it.

“It’s Ashton’s. Do you remember what happened the last time you ate something that had Ashton’s name on it?” Luke lied as he shook his head and walked past Michael with the cake in his hand. He sat it on the counter and Michael let out a breathy laugh.

“Well I do” Michael put his hand on top of it to stop Luke from opening it “He caught you eating a piece of his cheesecake and then he made you eat the whole thing in one sitting”

“That wasn’t even original” Luke said getting upset, clearly remembering it now “Like he totally just stole that from Matilda”

“I know” Michael tried not to laugh and just rubbed a hand on his back “Come on. I’ll go buy you your own cake. Just put that one back”

“I’m not a little kid anymore though so he wouldn’t be able to just make me eat the whole thing” Luke started to open it and Michael just knew he wouldn’t be able to change his mind “And besides, I’m literally starving so being forced to eat this whole thing wouldn’t even be a punishment”

“Alright” Michael chuckled “Just go for it I guess”

“This is just payback” Luke dipped a finger in the frosting and licked it off as he felt Michael’s eyes on him “You know for all the shit he’s done to me” Michael just nodded and took a few bites of it himself as Luke got a fork out and began taking bigger bites out of it.

“How about we just take it upstairs and eat it in your bed while we watch Netflix?” and Luke beamed at the idea of that but felt himself smirking as he thought of something entirely different.

“Or I can rub the cake all over you and lick it off your naked body?” Luke looked up to see Michael smirking at him and raising his eyebrows.

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day” Luke leaned forward with cake still on his face a little and kissed Michael as he felt Michael’s tongue stick out and wipe across his bottom lip.

“Race ya” Luke said quickly before darting out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He could hear Michael running right behind him but then he ended up slipping on the 4th step but luckily putting his hands down so he didn’t fall on his face.

“Are you alright?” Michael laughed out but he still seemed concerned. Luke was still lying on his stomach on the steps but turned around and left the cake on the steps as he face Michael. Michael put his knees on one of the steps and leaned down to start kissing Luke more roughly than before and Luke pulled him down so that he was on top of him. He felt Michael’s hands go up his shirt and feel at his skin right above his pants and Luke was gripping his hair.

“Can I just strip you down right here?” Luke practically begged as he kissed at Michael’s neck. He felt Michael let out a groan like he was actually considering it.

“It’s tempting” Michael nudged him back so he could kiss his lips and dove forward again. He was then trying to calm himself down a bit as he just pecked kisses to Luke’s mouth. Michael backed up a little to just smile at Luke but then his eyes caught something that was past Luke and Michael’s smile immediately disappeared and it scared Luke to death.

“Michael?” Luke whispered but still couldn’t bring himself to look at what Michael was looking at behind him. He heard a door close quietly and then Luke was turning so he could look behind him. He realized why Michael was freaking out as he looked at the figure standing right outside Ashton’s door “What the hell….” Luke didn’t even mean to voice his thoughts but he knew he did when his best friend at the top of the stairs looked even more embarrassed than before.

“Umm…hi guys” Calum tried to make the situation seem more casual but Michael and Luke were still looking at him with their jaws dropped. Luke suddenly stood up and Michael did the same but Luke started walking up the stairs and he seen Michael walking the cake back into the kitchen. He felt like it was something they needed to deal with by themselves.

“Cal…Why? Why are you here?”

“It’s really not what it looks like. I swear it isn’t”

“I just caught you coming out of my brothers’ room. What the hell is going on?” Luke was trying really hard not to get angry but he couldn’t help it. Ashton had treated Calum like shit for so long so he couldn’t believe Calum would be so stupid to just hook up with him like this. Well he could believe it but he didn’t want to.

“Just let me explain. It’s not as bad as it seems” Calum said quickly and he looked down to see Michael sitting on the bottom step but he could tell he was listening; he was more concerned about Ashton hearing him through the door though. “Can we talk about this somewhere else though?” Calum nodded towards the door and hoped Luke understood what he was getting at “Michael can come too”

“Alright…let’s go to my room” Luke had calmed down quite a bit and turned to see Michael walking up the steps and following them down the hallway. He could tell that Calum was a bit nervous as he sat the end of Luke’s bed and rubbed his hands together. Calum was never nervous around him so this worried him “I’m sorry I freaked out on you” Luke finally said when he seen Michael sitting on the computer chair. Luke remained standing, knowing that he was too fidgety to sit down right now.

“It’s okay…” Calum was looking down at the floor “You had every reason to”

“So what happened with you two?” Luke was dying to know. None of this made sense to him because Ashton had never done anything more than say a few words to Calum. “He apologized right?”

“Yeah” Calum nodded and as he began to smile Luke realized that maybe what happened wasn’t bad after all “He actually drove over to my house last night and said he was sorry”

“He...he drove over to your house?” all this seemed like it couldn’t even be possible and Luke didn’t feel as bad for being so surprised when he seen Michael looking at Calum like he didn’t believe any of this either.

“Yeah he came over and apologized before I even let him in. We ended up coming back here and just watching movies. I didn’t understand why he wanted to hang out with me but I was just so happy that he did I didn’t even think twice about coming over. Trust me I was surprised as you are and maybe…” Calum started to look downright depressed again and Luke sat next to him on the bed “Maybe he really isn’t sorry and I just want him to be so badly that I’ll believe anything he says. I don’t know what to think, Luke” Calum looked down to this lap and put his face in his hands. Luke reached out to put a hand in his hair and seen Michael looking between them like he was hurting just seeing Calum like this.

“I just don’t want him to hurt you again. He’s always been unpredictable” Calum didn’t say anything and instead just fell back on the bed. Luke couldn’t help asking something that had been bothering him the second he seen Calum by Ashton’s door “But did anything happen between you two? Like…you know…” Luke hoped Calum knew where he was going with this.

“No…” Calum let out a breath and Luke felt himself relaxing even though Calum looked downright miserable. He knew that if Ashton made some kind of move on him Calum would only want more and Ashton could end up just totally ignoring him after that. Luke knew he was only thinking of the worst case scenarios right now but this was his best friend and he couldn’t help but over worry “But he fell asleep next to me” Luke got knocked out of his own thoughts when Calum spoke again “You don’t even know how bad I just wanted to reach over and touch him” Calum groaned and put his hands over his face “God this is destroying me. I can’t even think about anything else and I’m in even deeper than I was before” Luke was without words. He had seen Calum stressed out about Ashton many times before but he had never seen him this worked up before. He wanted to make him feel better so badly but he knew there was only one person who could do that.

“Did you guys get to talk much?”

“Yeah…He’s never been so nice to me and I honestly didn’t know how to take it at first but then it became so natural and for a little while it seemed like we were friends” Calum rolled over so that he was on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow “I shouldn’t have even come over last night. I should have known it was going to kill me; just having a little piece of him and not knowing if I was going to get anymore” Luke started trailing his fingers down Calum’s back, hoping to at least make him feel comforted.

“I’m sorry Cal…”Luke gave Calum a caring look and looked up to see Michael looking just as miserable. He looked between Luke and Calum a few times before he was suddenly standing up. He only softly rubbed a hand through Luke’s hair before he was leaving the room with both Luke and Calum’s eyes on him.

  
*

When Michael opened the door he expected that he would have to wake Ashton up in order to have his attention. He froze in the doorway when he seen Ashton sat on the end of the bed with his face in his hands. This whole situation was really beginning to confuse him.

“Ash…” Michael barely managed to get out but Ashton instantly looked up at him. He realized this was the first time they were talking since the incident at the beach happened. Ashton probably assumed that Michael was still mad at him and honestly Michael still was; but he needed to get to the bottom of this whole Calum thing.

“Are you okay?” Michael decided to take it slow since Ashton was obviously struggling with something right now.

“Yeah...” Ashton cleared his throat and straightened up as he was looking everywhere other than at Michael. “When did you get here?”

“A couple of minutes ago” Michael lied. Ashton looked away and it seemed like something was right on the tip of his tongue but he was scared say it.

“Is Calum still here?” there it was and Michael almost smiled at Ashton mentioning him first. It would probably make this whole thing a lot easier.

“He’s with Luke…and he’s pretty broken up” Ashton all of a sudden stopped looking at the floor and seemed very interested in the conversation now.

“Shit…” Ashton rubbed a hand over his mouth and Michael doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ashton show this kind of emotion “I fucked up again didn’t I?” Michael let out a breath and leaned against the doorway but shook his head.

“Not necessarily. He just doesn’t know what your intentions with him are”

“I don’t know…” for some reason Michael felt like that was a lie; like Ashton did know but he just didn’t want to tell him “I just know that I want something with him”

“I hope you know that Luke won’t ever forgive you if you hurt Calum again. I know he won’t”

“I’m not gonna hurt him” Ashton looked offended as he focused on Michael and Michael all of a sudden felt like he wanted to leave “I promise”

“Yeah…” Michael was aware of his attitude but he couldn’t help it “We’ll see”

“What, you don’t believe me?” Ashton’s sad voice was almost enough to make Michael believe him but he stood his ground.

“No I don’t” Michael said quickly, before he lost the courage “I mean you’ve broken a promise you made to me once before”

“When?” Ashton said loudly like it was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“When I made you promise me that you’d stop bullying Luke…right before I left”

“Is that what this is really about?” Michael could slowly see Ashton losing his patience “You came in here to give me shit about the thing at the beach with Luke?” Michael flexed his jaw and maybe that was the reason he came in here. All at once he felt the anger he had for Ashton surface.

“I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you started treating him like shit again the fucking second I come back here! Like what is the logic behind that? What have you always had against him?” when Michael finally got all of that out he knew he had been holding it in ever since he got back. Ashton walked over to the window and rested his arm against it and Michael was a bit scared of what he was going to say next.

“You just don’t know what it’s like, Michael” Ashton was almost too calm and Michael fell back against the wall “You and Jake both! You were supposed to be my fucking friends. You weren’t supposed to fall for my brother okay? That isn’t what friends do and it’s happened to me twice! I know Jake is still crazy about him but he knows he can’t have him. It’s literally the reason he doesn’t come over anymore…because he only ever hung out with me to be around Luke and you’re the same fucking way!” Michael felt like he couldn’t breathe with everything that Ashton was telling him. This is what he’s been hiding.

“Ash-“

“I don’t get why I’m always the bad guy and Luke is just so fucking perfect to everyone; to my friends, to my parents. People always like him more than me and it’s been like that ever since I can remember and I’m sick of it”

“Ashton listen…” He sat down on the bed and urged Ashton to sit down next to him but Ashton just shook his head “Okay. The only reason I’ve been distancing myself from you is because you hurt someone that I happen to care about a whole lot so it was very hard for me to be around you…it’s not because we aren’t friends anymore”

“I know…I’m sorry” Ashton looked back out the window like he didn’t want Michael to look at him anymore “I still don’t know why I snapped on him like that. I just wish he knew how sorry I really am…when I apologized to him I don’t think he believed me”

“Well you just have to keep apologizing until he does” Michael said with a slight smile. He knew how stubborn Luke could be sometimes but yet again he still really didn’t blame him for forgiving Ashton right away.

“I guess” Ashton shrugged and Michael had never seen him look so small. He could tell Ashton still wasn’t going to sit next to him so he stood up and walked up to him. Ashton studied him for a few seconds trying to figure out what his next move was but then Michael was leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. For a few seconds Ashton just stood there frozen and then Michael held him tighter and Ashton couldn’t help but hold him back as he wrapped around his torso.

“We’re good okay?” Michael said into his hair and Ashton nodded “I just need you to promise me one thing”

“Anything” and Michael swore it sounded like Ashton was crying so he gently rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

“Just please stop hurting the people who love you” this time Michael knew Ashton was crying because he let out the quietest whimper then took a deep breath.

“I promise” Michael nodded at his words and rubbed at Ashton’s back before backing up. Now he could see Ashton’s red eyes and he tried to hide it so Michael rubbed at his arm to make him look up again.

“I’ve never hated you, Ash. I just know there’s a better person somewhere in there” Michael started to back up and smiled a little knowing his next words were cheesy and also had a double meaning he figured Ashton wouldn’t catch “You just gotta let him come out”

“Yeah…” Ashton chuckled and looked down again “Thanks…for not giving up on me”

“I could never” Michael smiled wide and turned around but stopped in the doorway. His smile started to fade when something else began to eat away at him a bit

“Does Jake hate me?” Michael faced Ashton but seen his instantly shake his head.

“He doesn’t hate you, Michael. Calum told me….” Ashton paused and Michael swore he seen him flinch a bit when he said Calum’s name “He told me that Jake hates himself for not taking things to the next level with Luke when he had the chance. I guess he went on and on to Calum about how much Luke still means to him so if you want the whole story you’ll have to ask him” Michael smiled a bit at that last part and Ashton looked confused.

“Maybe I’ll have to ask him one day. I’m sure it’s quite the story”

“I’m sure it is” Ashton laughed. Michael nodded and then he was walking into the hallway “Oh and Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you send Calum in here?” Ashton said in a shy tone that Michael had never known and Michael smirked.

“I sure will”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time trying to figure out how to end this so hopefully you guys like what I came up with. . I just feel like I accomplished everything I wanted to do with this fic in the last chapter so it didn't leave me with much. There’s talk of what happened with Luke and Jake after Michael left since I never really mentioned much about it. I’m also working on an outline for new fic woo! Let me know what you guys think of this! And thank you so much for sticking by this story <3 Oh and since a lot of you seem to like Jake I might do an extra chapter about how Jake and Luke started their little relationship thing they had before Michael came back and just what Luke did while while Michael was gone but who knows if you guys even want that since Jake is just a OC lmao…Or I could do a strictly Cashton chapter. Let me know if you guys want either of these things.

Michael walked into the smoothie shop quickly as he escaped the down pour rain outside and took his hood down before eyeing the menu and trying to remember what Luke told him to get.

There were only three people standing in line in front of him and Michael finally decided on a smoothie for himself before remembering what Luke asked for. Luke of course wanted to go with him uptown but Michael just told him he would run up there real fast so they could go back to having the whole house to themselves as they watched movies and laid in his bed. Just being lazy with Luke was one of Michael’s favorite things; they didn’t even have to go anywhere because Luke just meant so much to him. Doing even the slightest things with him had Michael feeling the happiest he’s ever been.

When he finally got up to the counter he quickly ordered their smoothes and the bored man behind the counter told him he would have to wait a few minutes to have the smoothies made. Michael just nodded and stepped away from the counter as he took in the rest of the shop.

His eyes took a double look when they landed on a blond boy in the corner sipping at his smoothie occasionally as he looked out the window like he was thinking hard then he went back to writing something on the notepad in front of him. The boy had ripped light washed jeans on that fit him quite perfectly and a bright pink t-shirt that brought out his dark tan that had the name of a surf shop on the back of it and his hair had that messy beach look to it like he had just gone swimming. Michael looked back to the counter before seeing the worker in the back still working on his smoothies and moving at a glacial speed then walked over to the blond boy.

“Hey Jake” Michael said softly to not startle the boy since he seemed to be pretty focused. Jake quickly licked his lips before looking up then he smiled wide.

“Michael…” Jake for some reason seemed nervous for a few seconds then he chuckled and scribbled something on the paper in front of him before focusing on Michael again “Um what’s up?” he wasn’t saying it like he was actually wondering what Michael was doing, it was more of just an easy way to greet someone.

“Mind if I sit?” Michael said gesturing the chair across from him and Jake quickly nodded.

“Yeah…course” Jake started to move a few of the papers to his side then watched as Michael sat down, still eyeing the smoothie shop and not really knowing where to start. Ashton had told him that Jake wasn’t mad at him but he still wanted to know where they stood.

“What are you working on?” It was summer after all and Michael was honestly curious. Jake shifted his papers into a clean stack then set them to the side before letting out a breath.

“Just college shit…I almost didn’t make it through last semester because I just kept dicking around. Plus I gotta keep my grades up for football too so I’m just trying to refresh my brain I guess before school starts up again”

“Never thought I’d see you studying during the summer” Michael let out a laugh. The atmosphere just felt tense and Michael couldn’t put his fingers on what was making it like that.

“Yeah…” Jake chuckled back and it ended with him leaning back in the chair and putting both his arms behind his head as he stretched. Back when Michael first seen Luke coming out of that bathroom with Jake it confused the shit out of him and he didn’t understand how Luke could be with him. At that point the only version of Jake that Michael knew was the one who laughed with Ashton whenever he would pick on Luke; but he understood now. He understood why Luke had gotten involved with him. Jake had that surfer boy look that Michael had only seen in magazines and overall had this type of vibe about him that made you feel comfortable and just…safe.

“I guess a lot has changed since we were kids though” Michael said almost to himself as he looked past Jake and out the window that faced the beach. He only looked back when he felt Jake gazing up at him as he head was still facing down at the table.

“Listen Michael…” Michael had never seen him look so small and so unsure of what he was going to say next “I just want you to know that I’m happy for you and Luke. I really am. God he uh…” Jake smiled a little as he looked down at the table but Michael could see the obvious hurt on his face and he flinched “Luke he…when we were young he used to talk about you like you were still here…like you were still in his life and I never understood why he was so affected by someone that he had really only known for a couple of weeks. When I seen you and Luke in the kitchen that night it kind of just hit me…that maybe you two were meant for each other all along and that Luke somehow, even as a kid, just knew that. He just knew that holding on to you for all those years would be worth it someday” Jake finally looked up at Michael and Michael felt pathetic for crying but hearing all of this stuff from Jake, knowing he was hurting, just hit him hard because he knew how difficult it was for Jake to talk about all of this “I just want him to be happy and I just want you to know that I’m not mad at you at all….Jealous? yes” Jake let out a weak laugh and Michael smiled wide “But I had my chance with him and I screwed it up. It was for the best anyways…you’re the only person he was ever meant to be with” Michael wiped at his eyes a little and looked up to see the worker setting down the smoothies but he didn’t want to leave yet.

“If it’s any consolation” Michael managed to get out and Jake leaned back in his chair with a curious smile “I’m happy that he had you for all those years when I couldn’t be here” Jake just nodded and bit at his lip a little as he looked around “I mean you got grow up with him…and I had to miss that”

“Yeah I wouldn’t be too bummed” Jake laughed “He was an awkward little bastard. I remember when we first started talking it was mainly just me doing all the talking because he was so nervous around me” Jake shook his head and got a little serious “He would stutter and everything”

“He had a stuttering problem? Like did he stutter with everyone he talked to?” Michael said in a worried tone and Jake instantly shook his head as he laughed again.

“No…He was just like that with me. I still don’t know why. He used to ask me constantly why I was talking to him like he was just always confused as to why I had any interest him. I never understood it” Jake pressed his lips together and shook his head as he looked past Michael then he was smiling again “I wanna show you something” Jake sat up a bit to take his wallet out of his back pocket.

Michael watched him dig through it and then he was bringing out something that was folded up. He stared at it with a big smile on his face for a few seconds before handing it over to Michael. Michael took it between his fingers before feeling smile overtake his whole face and he let out a giggle. It was two different photos from a photo booth of Jake and Luke that now had a yellow tint to it. In the first photo Jake had his arm wrapped around a young Luke that had glasses and a worn out Metallica shirt on as they both stuck their tongues out at the camera. The second one was of Luke leaning his head on Jake’s shoulders as he smiled wide showing his teeth and Jake looking down at him with an obvious fond look. Michael felt a pain in his chest at thinking about how that could have been him with Luke but also because Jake got to be with him all those years only to have Michael instantly take him away from him. The feeling of jealousy and sadness were fighting against each other and Michael quickly looked away from the photos.

“How old were you guys here?”

“Luke was 15 and I was 17. Feels like a fucking lifetime ago” Michael could tell that Jake was remembering the day perfectly as he stared down at the photo when Michael handed it back to him. Sadness had clearly won as Michael seen Jake biting his lip and forcing a smile “This was actually the first time we-“ Jake stopped abruptly and it was as if he forgot Michael was the person sitting in front of him.

“The first time you what?” Michael asked softly and Jake started shaking his head. “Tell me” Michael practically begged. He was just curious and honestly he wished Jake would tell him the whole story of how him and Luke got together.

“The first time we kissed” Michael smiled when he seen Jake blushing. He didn’t even know that Jake was the blushing type and Michael raised his eyebrows, wanting him to elaborate on it more.

“So did you kiss him first?”

“Of course” Jake laughed “Luke sure as hell wasn’t going to make the first move and I got tired of waiting” Jake laughed when he seen Michael rolling his eyes “I don’t know. It was late at night and I walked him home after the arcade and he just kept looking down….” Michael could see Jake getting emotional again and he wanted to comfort him somehow “He kept looking at me and then focusing on the ground as soon as I smiled at him so I just went for it. For some reason I was even nervous so I just quickly kissed him and I was about to just run away honestly” Jake hid his laugh in his shoulder and looked away for a few seconds before continuing “But then he just had this huge ass smile on his face so I kissed him again” Michael felt himself swallowing hard because Jake and Luke’s first kiss sounded weirdly similar to the fake one that he made up for him and Luke at the aquarium and again that sting of jealously came back “The rest of that summer we just had this thing where we barely even left each other’s sides and then like a week before school started he snuck into my room at like 2am and we ended up…you know..” Michael knew right away that Jake and Luke had hooked up that night. He didn’t need Jake to say it nor did he want him to if he was being honest. He started to regret being so curious but at the same time he wanted Jake to go on “I don’t know…” Jake let out a breath “I was a real asshole when school started like I wouldn’t even talk to him during school but out of school I just expected him to spend all of this time with me. I was a piece of shit to him my whole junior year actually and I still feel bad about it. I can’t believe he didn’t just tell me to ‘fuck off’ cause I honestly wouldn’t have blamed him. It was what I deserved but he didn’t. Luckily by senior year I pulled my shit together and hung out with him even more than the friends I had in my own grade. The year I left for college I didn’t see him the entire time I was there. I came back for Christmas break but his family went on vacation or some shit. I was actually pissed cause he was the only reason I was even coming home. So fast forward to when you seen us coming out of the bathroom together…I had just came home after not seeing him for my entire first year of college. I probably came home a couple weeks prior to that so I was pretty excited to see him to say the least” Jake looked up and Michael knew he felt like he had gone too much into it but Michael was glad he did.

“Um…what did Ash think of you two being together?” Michael said as he thought about how upset Ashton had been that night after saying how much he hated that all his friends fell for his brother.

“For the longest time he didn’t even know about it” Jake let out a breathy laugh “Like we hid it from him for like a year but then he caught us cuddled up on the couch one morning…I mean Luke was literally laying on top of me so it was pretty obvious. Ash acted like he didn’t care but I could tell it made him upset which didn’t make sense to me because he’s never been like protective of Luke or anything like that” Michael tried to bite his tongue; to not let it slip out but he couldn’t help it.

“He was mad because he thought you liked Luke better than him. He felt like Luke was taking away his friend” Michael watched as Jake opened his mouth to say something but just leaned forward and put a hand through his hair.

“He told you that?” Jake practically whispered.

“Yeah he kind of freaked out on me the other night…said he was sick of his friends always falling for his brother”

“I never even thought about that”

“He misses you, Jake. Misses having you around”

“Did he actually say he missed me?” Jake smiled as he doubted that Ashton really said the words “I miss Jake”. Ashton just wasn’t the type of person to say he misses people.

“Well not exactly…but it’s obvious that he does”

“I should go see him tomorrow” Jake mumbled to himself and Michael nodded.

“Yeah he’d like that” Michael smiled and then tapped the table “Well I should get going. Luke’s probably wondering where his smoothie is”

“Let me guess…peanut butter cup?” Jake smiled and stretched his arms back behind his head again. Michael looked down at the brown colored smoothie in his hand and just nodded.

“Actually yeah” Michael let out a huffed laugh and he didn’t know why he was surprised that Jake knew what kind of smoothie Luke always got.

“I’ll see you around, Clifford” Jake said reaching out and they slapped hands as Michael bit on his cheek.

“Yeah…” Michael chuckled “You will”

*

When Michael walked into Luke’s house holding the smoothies he noticed that Ashton’s car was now in the driveway so they were no longer alone. He let out a little breath but knew they would have plenty of alone time together. He was a bit confused when he seen Luke hiding behind a wall as he was sitting on the floor that was on the other side of the living room.

“Lukey” Michael said and it made Luke jump. He had his legs under his butt as he turned around and instantly put a finger up to his mouth telling Michael to be quiet and Michael mouthed “Why?” Luke waved him over to him and Michael sat next to him. He couldn’t help but lean in and give the back of Luke’s neck a kiss. He felt the boy shiver at his kiss and then he was looking where Luke was and suddenly he understood what Luke was doing: He was spying. Calum and Ashton sat on the floor as they had controllers in their hands and looked up at the TV.

“I just wanna see how Ashton acts with him when I’m not around” Luke whispered as he slightly turned to look at Michael seated behind him.

“Man you suck” Calum laughed out as Luke and Michael watched their every move. Ashton glared at him in the side of his eye.

“I don’t want to play anymore” Ashton said in a serious tone and Luke got worried that Ashton was going to start being an asshole to Calum.

“Why? Cause you’re losing?”

“No” Ashton tensed his jaw “I wanna go swimming” and all of a sudden he was smirking and Calum froze as his character in the video game was shot down.

“Fuck” he mumbled and then he was glancing at Ashton looking like a nervous wreck “But…but I mean… I don’t have my swimming shorts or anything”

“So” Ashton shrugged “Come on” and Luke felt his heart swelling at how friendly his brother was being to his best friend. Calum had waited so long for Ashton to be like this with him. Ashton stood up and then he was slowly walking backwards and Calum stood up too. Ashton was then reaching forward and patting at Calum’s pants pockets.

“What-what’re you doing?” and Luke doesn’t think he has ever heard Calum so nervous. Ashton was touching him so of course he would be nervous.

“Just making sure you don’t have your phone in your pocket” Ashton said in a serious tone as the still patted the boy down and Calum titled his head a bit like he did when he was confused.

“What?” Calum said still utterly confused “Ash-“suddenly Ashton was picking Calum up and throwing him over his shoulder and Luke felt his jaw dropping as he heard Michael gasp behind him. Luke was pretty sure he had never seen his brother be this touchy with anyone before. Calum was doing a high pitched scream and it was making Ashton die out laughing as he ran out of the house and out onto the back patio. “PUT ME DOWN YOU DICK” Calum screamed but Luke knew damn well that Calum didn’t want Ashton to put him down at all. Luke and Michael both let out laughs as Ashton tossed Calum into the pool wearing all of his clothes and then Calum was coming up from the water and he was already laughing as he smiled fondly up at Ashton.

“Did…did that really just happen?” Luke smiled back at Michael.

“Jesus….do you think Ash….” Michael shook his head “Do you think Ashton likes him?” Michael and Luke both looked back to them as Calum splashed Ashton and Ashton just laughed even harder as he put his hands on his knees and then swiped the wet hair out of his eyes.

“I have a good feeling that he does” Luke smiled wide and then he urged Michael to stand up with him before they were walking over to the back sliding glass door. Neither Ashton nor Calum had noticed them yet as they were just outside the door.

“Get in the pool!” Calum said as he was still giggling and Ashton was already unbuckling his pants and Luke watched Calum’s face turn into a more lust filled one as Ashton slipped out of his jeans and took his shirt off. Calum literally licked his lips as Ashton was stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Luke all of a sudden felt like he was intruding and started to back up a bit.

“Let’s leave them to it” Luke giggled quietly to Michael and Michael nodded as they walked back in the house.

“God damn” Ashton suddenly said and the way that he said it, filled with want, made Michael and Luke stop in their tracks to see what he was going to say next.

“W-what?” Calum was back to feeling nervous as Ashton eyed him.

“You look good wet, Hood” Ashton said out confidently and Luke knew he would have spit his drink out if he would have took a sip of his smoothie. He turned around to see Ashton winking at Calum and his best friend looked close to death with how pale he went and Luke knew Calum was trying his hardest to not just dive forward and kiss Ashton. Calum was swallowing hard then floating back in the water a bit.

“So I only look good wet?” a sudden wave of confidence came as Calum spoke and Luke felt proud. He turned to see Ashton just looking him up and down again.

“No…you always look good” Ashton said in a dead serious voice then he was doing a friendly smile. It was the type of smile Luke barely even seen his brother do and he felt so happy for Calum in this moment. This is what Calum had been wanting for years and he was finally getting it. Luke just stood there seeing utter happiness all over Calum’s face and Michael pulling at his arm was the only thing that pulled him out of it. Just as they were starting to walk towards the stairs Luke heard Calum yell his name and he was already smiling before he turned around.

“Come swim with us!” Calum said in some high pitched voice and Luke swears he’s never seen him look happier as he swam around and kept looking over at Ashton. Luke just looked to Michael and smiled wide but Michael was already looking at him with a smile of his own. Michael was then grabbing his hand and walking them towards the pool and Luke watched as Ashton looked at their linked hands and then looked at Calum with a soft smile. Luke just hoped to god that Calum seen him do that and him and Michael both stripped down and jumped into the water with a splash. Everything just felt right and Luke couldn’t even remember the last time he was this happy.

*

They were now all sitting on the roof that was accessible from Ashton’s bedroom window. Calum was sat close to Ashton as their legs were touching and Ashton kept taking a sip of his beer and playfully tapping his legs against Calum’s and it made Calum blush every time. Luke was sat next to Calum with his head on Michael’s shoulder as Michael would kiss the side of his head and hold Luke tighter whenever he would shiver.

“Why isn’t anyone cuddling me?” Calum said out of nowhere with a pout and Luke giggled as he tucked a hand around his hip and brought him to rest on his shoulder. Luke smiled at Calum cuddling into his neck then looked past him to see Ashton eying his friend and then rolling his eyes away. Luke still watched him as his brother flicked his eyes all over the yard like he was thinking something over in his head or thinking hard about say something out loud. Suddenly Ashton was letting out a breath and looking back at Calum but this time there was fond written all over his face.

“Alright c’mere” Ashton said sternly. Calum took a double look at him and sat up a bit.

“What?” he practically whispered and then Ashton was rolling his eyes again as he smiled and scooting closer to sling an arm around Calum’s shoulder. Luke could literally hear the content sigh that Calum let out when he nuzzled into Ashton’s neck and Ashton started rubbing a hand down his back “I didn’t ever wanna come down” Calum started to sing and Luke watched him looking down at the ground “From the west coast rush and summer high” he continued and even though Luke knew he was reciting a song he knew exactly what Calum meant. This whole day had been perfect and Luke had a feeling that none of them wanted it to end. Luke sat forward to look at Ashton and smiled at him when his brother looked back at him. Luke then did a cheeky grin as he looked between them and he could see Ashton blushing as he shook his head and looked away. Luke focused on the beautiful boy that was pressed to his side and looked up at him and Michael got a grin on his face as he leaned down and kissed Luke’s lips and then his temple.

“I love you Lukey” Michael whispered in his ear and Luke wrapped both of his arms around Michael’s torso.

“I love you too” after Luke said the words and kissed Michael’s neck he felt eyes on him and turned to see Calum fondly looking at the both of them and Luke just knew Calum was imagining himself and Ashton someday doing the exact same thing.


	13. Jake and Luke extra chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of how Jake and Luke’s relationship started so obviously Michael isn’t in this chapter (Calum and Ashton really aren’t much either) I didn’t want to go too overboard with this (Even though I know I could have easily written more) just because I still have to write the extra Cashton chapter plus I’m working on my new fic which is a motocross based one (its the only sport that I know anything about) that I’ve been wanting to do for like a year…ANYWAYS this is a little over 6k so I hope you guys like it! Follow me on Tumblr if you want! Clifford-affliction

9th grade

  
Luke was buried in homework as he sat at the counter in the kitchen and kept procrastinating by getting something to eat every 5 minutes. He was on a roll and ended up finishing all his English and Science homework but once again he hit a brick wall when he got to his math homework.

Luke let out a breath and laid his head on top of his arms on the counter. Since there was only a week of school left all of his teachers decided to give them as much homework as possible before they’d be gone for 3 months. Luke was actually convinced that they were all just demons disguised as teachers.

After almost falling asleep with how quiet his house was he quickly picked his head up and put his pencil to the page again hoping that if he concentrated hard enough the answers would just come to him. Suddenly the front door was flying open and Luke could hear his brothers’ loud voice echoing through the house. Now Luke knew for sure he wouldn’t get anything done now that Ashton and his friends were here. They were always so loud and he knew that even if he was locked up in his bedroom he still wouldn’t be able to concentrate but he figured he would be up there soon anyways just to get away from them.

“In celebration of my new achievement I’m making everyone an omelet” Ashton announced, loudly of course, as he entered the kitchen and Luke watched Seth and Jake trailing close behind him.

“Get the fuck out of here” Seth laughed “You can’t cook”

“Yeah like I’m pretty sure if Washington State was a culinary school you’d be fucked” Luke for some reason felt himself instantly glancing up as Jake spoke. Even though he was mocking Ashton and acting interested in the conversation he still had his eyes glued down to his phone as the typed away at it. Jake’s hair was overlapping the top of his ears as the ends of it curled and his backwards snapback laid loosely on his head. He had the school’s football t shirt on with a pair of ripped jeans and Luke never understood how he was tan all year long. Luke felt himself squinting a bit to see the small amount of sun freckles under his eyes. He watched Jake walking closer to him with his eyes still on the phone and then he was sitting on a seat two chairs down from Luke’s.

“Luke” Luke nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his brothers’ voice and he was scared that he had been caught clearly checking out Jake.

“What?” Luke said softly as he forced himself to look away from Jake.

“Do you want one?” Ashton said gesturing to the pan in front of him.

“An omelet?” Luke said quickly and Ashton nodded “Oh umm…no thanks. I gotta get this finished”

“Suit yourself” Ashton cracked a few eggs into the pan and now Luke could feel Jake’s eyes on him. It was always hard for Luke to look Jake straight in the eye and he never understood why that was. Jake just had a very intense look to him and Luke figured that’s what it was. In order to not be tempted to look back at him Luke knew he had to distract himself.

“So what’s the big news?” Luke stared at his brother waiting for him to look up.

“Oh” Ashton said after a few seconds “I got into Washington State. Just got the letter today”

“Wow…that’s uh…that’s great Ash” Luke knew he was downplaying it but it was a little hard to be excited when he was so depressed about school and other things; like the fact that he only had one friend in the entire school and everyone else basically acted like he didn’t exist. Ashton had wanted to get into this college ever since Luke could remember though so he really was happy for him.

“Yeah it’s fucking crazy. I can’t even believe it” Ashton laughed slightly and went back to the food he was cooking. After Ashton managed to make three omelets Luke watched all of them go into the living room and instantly the TV was being turned on loud as Ashton complained about not being able to find one of the controllers. Luke waited a few minutes to collect all his homework and head upstairs to his room.

As he passed the living room Ashton and Seth were sitting directly in front of the TV on the floor as Jake lounged back on the couch as he was finally off his phone. Jake’s eyes instantly went to Luke and Luke quickly looked down but he could still feel Jake’s eyes on him as he walked towards the stairs. Luke felt like he could breathe again once he was out of Jake’s line of vision and he tossed his papers on his desk before slumping down in the computer chair. He had officially given up and now he considered just calling Calum and asking him to come over. Luke started to zone out while looking at the moving trees outside his bedroom window so when his bedroom door was suddenly opening it scared him more than it usually would have.

“What the fuck-“ Luke said loudly as he spun around in his chair. His eyes widened when he watched the boy playfully smile then he was collapsing on the bed like this was a regular thing he did, like him and Luke were actually friends who hung out regularly. “What’re you doing?” Luke watched Jake scoot up in the bed so that he was up by the headboard then he was putting both of his arms under his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re brother was being an asshole” Jake said simply and Luke just sat there studying him and tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the exposed skin at the bottom of his stomach. Luke made himself look away and then cleared his throat not really knowing what to say. This was really the first time him and Jake had ever talked, which seemed strange because Jake was literally always around. Luke figured that to Jake he was just his best friends brother and nothing more “What do you got over there?” the tone Jake used made it seem like Luke was doing something suspicious.

“Oh umm….” Luke was glad he had an excuse to look away from Jake and focused on the paper in front of him “Just homework”

“What subject?”

“I only have math left but…I really don’t understand any of it” Luke said honestly but it made him feel stupid. Luke found himself paying attention to Jake again as he heard the bed creak a little and watched him as he got off the bed as he was still staring at the paper on Luke’s desk as if he could see it from there. Luke felt himself swallowing hard as Jake stood right next to him and put one hand on the desk next to the papers to hold himself up.

“Let’s see” Luke said quietly to himself as he skimmed through a few of the pages and made a little “tsk” sound like he was thinking. Luke could smell cologne on him with a hint of cotton and it was a very comforting smell. He had to stop himself from just leaning against Jake and looked down to focus on how his shirt sleeves fit snug against his biceps. Luke started to feel like a creep so he looked back to the papers in front of him “Can I see this?” Jake said softly as he tugged on the pencil that was still in between Luke’s fingers. Luke nodded and loosened the grip on it as Jake took it from him. Jake immediately started erasing something on the first problem and Luke hoped Jake didn’t think he was stupid for getting it wrong considering that the first problem was always supposed to be the easiest.

“This would be -2 instead of -3…you must have just miscounted” Luke still felt dumb but Jake was being cool about it so he didn’t feel as bad. Jake tapped the pencil a little and Luke looked up to actually examine his face. His bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth and he kept pulling at it as his eyes scanned over the paper and his skin didn’t have a single blemish on it.

Luke started to wonder if his skin was as soft as it looked. Suddenly Jake was looking back at him and Luke could feel his face heat up but he didn’t look away. Jake smiled a little without showing his teeth then he went back to looking down and so did Luke

“These three are all right though” Jake said pointing his pencil to the next 3 questions and Luke nodded. There were 10 more questions after that but Luke couldn’t get any further than the fourth question so the rest were blank. Jake shifted his weight to his other leg and Luke watched him take his hand off the desk and rest it on the back of the chair instead.

“Umm…Do you wanna sit down or something?” Luke said hesitantly as he seen Jake kept changing positions.

“Yeah” Jake said after a few seconds and then he was pulling the chair that was by the window right next to Luke. Their arms were almost touching and Luke found himself taking his arm away and putting it on his lap instead. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus while Jake was touching him, it was hard enough to concentrate with Jake so close to him. “Alright for this one…” Luke sat up straighter in his chair and pointed at the problem “The 2’s cancels out…so you’re left with 8 over 4…you see?” and Luke actually was understanding it now so he nodded and smiled. He didn’t understand how his teachers couldn’t explain it to him but Jake could do it so easily. “Alright now try this next one” Jake briefly looked back to Luke before handing the pencil over to him. Luke got a little nervous as he put his pencil down to the paper as he could feel Jake’s eyes on him then they quickly went back to the desk. He was trying to completely figure the problem out in his head before he wrote anything down and then it just came to him and he smiled. He started to write down the work and paused a second but then he remembered what he had come up with as the answer.

“Is umm…is that right?” Luke said nervously biting his lip and looking up at Jake. Jake eyed the paper and then smiled wide.

“Yeah that’s right. See, you can do it…just needed a little push” Jake had such a proud look on his face and Luke had never had anyone look at him like that. He again felt his face getting pink and smiled just as big as Jake was.

*

Jake ended up staying and helping Luke until the whole worksheet was finished and Luke was so glad for it. He slowly started to need Jake’s help less and less but he just didn’t want Jake to leave. He liked having the boy around and wished that him and Jake could actually be friends but he knew he had to get that thought right out of his head. After all, Luke was just a small freshman who barely got noticed by anyone and Jake a junior who was the star of the football team. They lived in two entirely different worlds and Luke hoped it didn’t show on his face how sad he was about it. Suddenly Jake’s phone was vibrating and Luke watched him sit up a bit to grab it out of his pocket and then he typed a quick response.

“I gotta be home for dinner” Jake said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head “But if you ever need help again just let me know alright?” Jake said it in a serious tone like he really didn’t want Luke struggling on his homework anymore and Luke smiled.

“Yeah I-I will” Luke internally punched himself for getting so nervous around Jake but he couldn’t help it.

“Alright” Jake smiled again and Luke never got tired of it “See ya, Luke” Jake lightly ruffled the back of Luke’s hair before walking out of the room and Luke felt himself touching where Jake had just touched him a few seconds ago as he looked down at his lap and already missed Jake being around him.

*

That following day Luke was digging in his locker trying to find his English essay when a body was colliding with his and then shaking him. Luke already knew who it was.

“I can’t believe Ash got into Washington State!” Calum practically yelled and for Calum’s sake Luke hoped to god his brother wasn’t around to hear him. He would probably be a bit creeped out since Calum and Ashton weren’t even friends….they had barely even talked.

“When did you find out?” Luke turned to him.

“Yesterday in last hour”

“So…you knew even before I did...” Luke said slowly and he shook his head “That’s a bit creepy Calum”

“What?” Calum laughed “No it isn’t. I just heard him and Jake talking about it” Luke smiled a bit at the mention of his name and hoped that Calum didn’t notice it but it was Calum so of course he did. Luke let out a sigh knowing what was going to come next.

“What was that?” Calum said in a high pitched voice as he smirked at Luke.

“What was what?” Luke played dumb.

“When I said Jake…you got all blushy and smiled”

“No I didn’t. You’re making shit up” Luke slammed his locker and started to walk away. He knew Calum would follow him because they had the same class but maybe if Luke seemed upset enough about it Calum would just drop it but….nope.

“Come on, Luke. Do you have some crush on Jake that I don’t know about?” Calum then did one of his breathy laughs “I mean I wouldn’t blame you if you did. Basically every girl in school wants to be with him…and some guys too” Luke stopped at that.

“What guys?”

“Well…you for one ” Calum smirked and Luke rolled his eyes “Well you know Max…the captain of the soccer team?” and Luke nodded “I totally caught him checking out Jake in the locker room once”

“Well I would too” Luke mumbled when he started to walk again but then he realized what he had just said “Shit”

“I knew you had the hots for him!” Calum giggled behind his hand

“Would you shut up!” Luke whisper yelled “Christ”

“So something obviously happened right? To set this whole thing off”

“Yeah…” Luke ran a hand through his hair as they almost made it to the 2nd floor where their 5th hour class was “But I’ll tell you later”

“I can’t wait” Calum said in an excited voice as he jumped up to the very top step and Luke rolled his eyes and laughed. “It’s a good thing you’re choosing to tell me later” Calum mumbled and Luke looked to where he was looking.

Surely enough Jake had his hands in his hoody front pocket as he faced the lockers. His girlfriend, who had a name Luke didn’t care to learn, was leaning against the lockers in front of him with a playful smile on her face as she kept playing with her long bleach blonde hair. Even though Luke wasn’t into that sort of thing he had to admit that the girl was gorgeous and his heart sunk a little.

He remembered last night that he kept thinking of how it would be like to actually be with Jake, hold hands with him and kiss him and all that boyfriend stuff but he felt absolutely pathetic now. Jake wouldn’t ever want to be with someone like him. He let out a breath then Calum was pulling at his arm. Unfortunately they had to walk by Jake in order to get to their class but Luke promised himself that he wouldn’t look at Jake.

As they got closer he felt himself wanting to break the promise and soon he was taking his eyes off the floor and looking at Jake instead. He really wish he hadn’t though. His stomach dropped when he seen Jake leaning into the girl and putting his hands on her hips as he gave each one of her cheeks a soft peck and then kissed her lips. Luke knew Calum would notice that he wasn’t alright because he could literally feel his face going pale.

As if on cue he felt Calum putting a comforting hand on his back and urging him to walk faster so he wouldn’t have to look at Jake and his girlfriend any longer. Luke let out a breath and looked to the floor once they were passing right by Jake and he was glad Calum was next to him right now. He didn’t know what he would do if he was alone, probably just continue to stare at Jake until he was out of sight and that would just make things worse. It was as if something was making Luke turn around, like someone was controlling his body and he turned to look back at Jake to find Jake already staring at him. The girl was gone now and Jake had his locker opened with one hand on it as he ran his eyes over Luke a few times, giving him chills, then he was quickly looking away like he felt bad for looking at him. It confused the hell out of Luke and he hated that Jake looked away from him but he brushed it off and instead focused on his moving feet in front of him.

*

It wasn’t until 2 weeks later that Jake and Luke talked again. Summer had started now and at least Luke had Calum but he still missed the way Jake would talk to him. Before school let out Luke would always catch Jake staring at him in the hallways but Jake would look away just as fast as Luke looked over at him. Luke was currently sitting on the couch as he would occasionally look outside to see Jake jumping in the pool or splashing Ashton and Seth. Calum had left hours ago after they just stayed indoors all day since it was cloudy and a bit chilly.

Luke jumped sky high when he heard the first sound of thunder and got up to grab a blanket as if the blanket was going to protect himself from something. He felt like a kid for still hating thunderstorms but there was just something so unsettling about them. They also made him miss Michael like crazy. Luke let out a breath and forced himself not to think about the friend he lost. He put his knees up and head on them as he looked away from the back sliding glass door and he closed his eyes. Suddenly the door was being opened and Luke turned his head to see Jake coming in wearing nothing but a pair of bright pink board shorts. It was like a reflex as Luke skimmed his eyes up and down Jake’s tan torso a few times before finally settling on his face and feeling like a bit like an idiot because Jake had a huge smirk on his face. He knew exactly what Luke was doing.

“Hey Luke” his friendly voice boomed through the room.

“Hey” Luke mumbled into the blanket as he looked at the TV. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jake standing behind the couch as he dried off his hair a little then started rubbing it down his body. Luke wasn’t even directly looking at him but he could feel himself getting flustered and turned on; he was so fucked.

“Do you wanna go up town or something?” Luke’s eyes widened at Jake’s suggestion. What was going on? Why would Jake want to hang out with him?

“What?” Luke said facing him and Jake just smiled and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer “Why would you wanna go up town with me?” Luke felt his thoughts come out of his mouth but immediately regretted them because they made Jake frown.

“What do you mean?” Jake asked curiously like it was the dumbest thing he’s ever heard. Luke bit at his lip and focused on the carpet in front of him as he shrugged.

“I don’t know…I mean you’ve got Seth and Ash out there” what Luke really wanted to say was “Why would you want to hang out with a loser like me when you’ve got so much going for you” but he held his tongue.

“Yeah but they want to play out in the rain and I don’t particularly want to get Pneumonia so…” Jake shrugged after his fast talking and Luke felt himself smiling “So is that a yes?” Jake said playfully and Luke quickly nodded. Even if Jake just wanted to hang out with him because he had nothing else to do Luke was okay with that “Alright. I’m just gonna go steal some clothes of Ashton’s then we can go”

*

When they got outside the rain had let up a little but it was still sprinkling. Luke felt his stomach fluttering when Jake picked the hood off of his back and put it on his head.

“My cars’ in the shop so we’ll have to walk” Jake said after Luke noticed he let his hand linger on his head for a few seconds “Wouldn’t want you getting all wet” Luke just smiled then went back to looking at the sidewalk. “Did you do okay on your math exam?” Jake said after a few minutes of silence and Luke really liked that Jake was actually concerned on how he did.

“I got a C+” Luke shrugged.

“A C+ isn’t that bad, Luke. Math can be really difficult”

“It isn’t for you” Luke looked up at him with one of his smart ass smiles and Jake shook his head as he tried not to smile.

“Okay well I’m horrible at English…anything to do with writing I’m totally shit at” Jake put his hand in his, well Ashton’s, jeans pockets “I bet you’re great at English” Luke blushed at the compliment but shook his head.

“I do okay”

“Bullshit” Jake rolled his eyes and briefly bumped into Luke. Luke cursed himself for letting his heart speed up at that simple touch “Why do you put yourself down like that?” Jake really seemed curious and Luke just shrugged again “Well what was your end grade in that class?”

“An A-“ Luke smiled a bit and Jake just laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah I got a fucking D-. I barely even passed the class”

“Yeah well…when you’ve got as much going for yourself as you do who needs English class…” Luke mumbled as he kicked a few rocks and he didn’t look up until he felt Luke’s eyes on him. Luke was furrowing his eyebrows a little but Luke also couldn’t help but notice that he was smiling a little. He then shook it off and let out a little chuckle.

“See…there you go again” Luke gave him a confused look “There you go putting yourself down again, Luke. Why..why do you think so lowly of yourself?”

“I don’t I just-” Luke said quickly and that was only half true…most of the time he did think of himself as worthless but it’s just that it got more intense whenever he was around Jake because Jake was so above him “I just do when I’m around you” Luke said it so quietly, hoping that Jake wouldn’t hear him but then Jake was stepping in front of him and stopping him with one hand on his chest. Luke found himself melting into the touch a little and Jake must have sensed it. Jake was then wrapping his arms around Luke’s shoulders since Luke was slightly shorter than him and Luke clung to him with his arms wrapped around his torso.

“Why do you feel like that when you’re around me?” Jake said softly into Luke’s hair as he slowly rubbed his fingers against his upper back. Luke found himself closing his eyes and it had been a while since he felt so comforted and safe.

“I d-don’t know” Luke held him tighter as he tried to stop the tears “Cause you’re you…and I’m me” Jake did a slight breathy laugh and shook his head.

“Luke what the hell does that mean?” he wasn’t saying it like he was mocking him; he was trying to understand what Luke was trying to say.

“I just don’t understand why you want to hang out with me and like…be around me” Jake let go of Luke and Luke already missed him but then Jake was giving him this caring look that he had never seen before as he moved Luke’s hood more forward so the rain wasn’t getting in his eyes.

“Yeah well whether you believe it or not I actually like being around you” Luke was about to ask “why” but decided not to push it anymore and nodded “Now come on…I’m starving” Jake put his arm around the younger boy and Luke was glad when he didn’t let go of him the entire time they were walking.

*

“The arcade?” Luke said curiously as Jake was opening the front door for him.

“Yeah the arcade” Jake laughed “They have good pizza. Now get your ass in there” Luke couldn’t help but smile wide and walk into the building. He could immediately smell a combination of dirty feet and deep fried food as they walked in and Luke watched with wide eyes as a few kids ran past them and nearly bumped into them. Jake started walking closer to him after that and soon they were walking up to the food counter as they both gazed up at the menu. It then occurred to Luke that he didn’t have any money. Sure he had like 20 bucks at home from mowing the neighbors grass a few times but he didn’t even think to grab it. “See anything you like?” Jake said with his eyes still up on the menu.

“Oh umm…no I’m not hungry” Luke lied. He was actually starving.

“You aren’t hungry?” Jake looked at him like he could see through his lie and Luke caved.

“I mean I don’t have any money” Luke practically whispered as he tapped his fingers on the glass counter and looked down at the candy.

“Well I do” Jake said confidently and then he was nodding up towards the menu. Luke shyly smiled then started looking at the different foods they had. He finally decided on just having mozzarella sticks and Jake asked him two more times if he wanted anything else but Luke declined. He already felt like Jake had done enough for him today and didn’t want to seem greedy. Luke realized that Jake had quite the sweet tooth when he ordered Starburst’s, a Snickers and gummy worms along with two slices of pizza and the pop he ordered. They walked to one of the brightly colored booths towards the back that was against a window and Luke cracked a small smile when he seen Jake immediately eating his pizza like his life depended on it. Luke thought it was adorable. “What?” Jake giggled and Luke realized that he was still staring.

“Nothing” Luke smiled and started taking bites of his mozzarella sticks. It was silent between the two of them until Jake finished his first slice of pizza and then Luke had to hear his voice again “Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend or something?” it was a valid question considering that Jake and that girl were practically glued at the hip when school was in session. Jake looked out the window then took a bite out of his pizza and swallowed it before responding.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” he said simply and Luke took a double look at him to check for any sign a joke.

“But what about that blonde girl you’re always hanging out with?”

“Have you been watching me Hemmings?”

“What? No….I just-“ Jake seemed to smirk even wider the more Luke stumbled over his words then finally decided to put him out of his misery.

“I ended it” Jake shrugged and took a sip of his pop while still keeping his eyes on Luke.

“She’s not really my type but isn’t she the girl that everyone wants to be with?” Luke really didn’t like talking about her but he just needed to make sure that she was totally gone before he fell for Jake anymore than he already has.

“What is your type then?” Jake had that smirk on his face again and he probably knew how flustered it made Luke.

“I don’t know…” Luke did know but he wasn’t about to come out to Jake in an arcade “Why are changing the subject?”

“What subject?” Jake shot back innocently and Luke laughed as he rolled his eyes, knowing that Jake was just messing with him.

“The subject of your ex girlfriend”

“She’s just not what I want anymore” this time it actually seemed like Jake was being serious with his words and he seemed so much older in this moment.

“Well what do you want?” Luke asked softly as he nervously bit at his straw. He was scared he was getting too personal but felt more confident when Jake was cracking a smile.

“Still figuring it out” Jake slowly nodded to himself as he looked out the window then he was looking around the arcade a bit “But right now I wanna head over to that photo booth”

*

After they finished their food they started walking over to the photo booth and Luke felt weirdly excited. It was something so simple but he had never done it with any of his friends (him and Ashton did it when they were really young but this was different). Jake had Luke slide in first then sat next to him in the small confined area as their thighs touched and Luke tried not to let it get to him too much. He really needed to get ahold of himself. If he kept stuttering and acting weird all the time then Jake wouldn’t want to hang out with him anymore so told himself that he needed to cut it out.

Jake started pressing buttons on the screen then it was starting to count down. The first picture they took neither of them were paying attention and it was just Luke laughing at Jake while he made fun of some of kid who nearly tripped running past the photo booth. The second one was Luke smiling as wide as he could with his eyes shut tight as Jake crossed his eyes. When they were about to take the third one Luke felt that comforted feeling again as Jake put an arm around him and Jake put stuck his tongue out at the camera so Luke did the same. The last one neither of them were ready for either and Jake made a funny face before they both erupted in laughter and Luke automatically let his head fall on Jake’s shoulder like he would with Calum. He just felt so comfortable at this moment and he finally stopped laughing and looked up to see Jake smiling down at him. Soon they both heard the machine printing out the photos on the outside of the booth and Luke forced himself to take his head off of Jake’s shoulder. Luke got out first but waited for Jake to come out of the booth. Jake looked at Luke for a few seconds before swallowing hard and grabbing the laminated strip of the photos. He instantly smiled when he looked down at them.

“I want these two” he said and then he was ripping the bottom two off and keeping them then handing the top two to Luke. Luke really didn’t care which one’s he had, he just loved that he had photos with Jake. Luke felt like they were once again sharing one of those moments like they did in the photo booth when he had his head on Jake’s shoulder. Jake was smiling at him and then he shyly looked down and Luke was pretty sure he had never seen Jake ever seem shy or nervous.

“Boy’s were closing up soon” a worker walked past them and Jake just gave him a stern nod before giving Luke another smile and leading them out of the building.

*

The air was much colder when they stepped out and Luke instantly shivered as he looked up at the now dark sky. He noticed Jake taking a double look at him once they started walking down the sidewalk then Jake was slowing down as he took off his hoody and Luke was a bit confused as to what he was doing until he was stopping completely.

“Come’re” Jake’s voice sounded lower than usual and Luke shivered but for an entirely different reason this time. Luke listened to him and turned to face Jake and then Jake was putting the hoody over his head and Luke put his arms through it before Jake was fixing the hood “Better?” and Luke swore that his heart was literally melting. He thought that this kind of stuff only happened in movies but here he was, having this beautiful boy give him his hoody and even helping him get it on.

“Yeah…thanks” Luke knew he was blushing like a fool and he knew Jake could see it too by his small grin. The rest of the walk home was silent apart from Jake whistling or humming a tune but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comforting and Luke was just trying to enjoy it while it lasted. He knew Jake would get sick of him sooner or later but it scared him because he didn’t know when. This could be the last time they hang out and Luke wouldn’t even know it. He really prayed that it wasn’t though. They got to Luke’s yard way sooner than Luke wanted them to and then Luke was stopping and leaning against the tree right on the outline of his yard.

“I better get home but umm…” Jake drifted off as he looked at the ground “I had a lot of fun today”

“Me too” Luke smiled wide and didn’t care if he seemed way too happy about something as simple as going to the arcade.

“We should do it again…you free tomorrow?” of course Luke was free. He only had one friend and he knew Calum would understand that he couldn’t hang out with him tomorrow. He was literally hanging out with the schools quarterback so Calum would be more than happy for him.

“Y-yeah…” Luke tried not to sound too eager but knew that he failed “Tomorrow is good”

“Good” Jake smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. Luke then looked to the ground knowing that he would start blushing again if he looked at Jake’s contagious smile any longer. Luke started biting on his lip but didn’t look up even though he could tell Jake was stepping closer and closer to him. Jake was then reaching out a hand to lightly grab at Luke’s fingers a little and Luke intertwined his fingers with Jake’s, not wanting Jake to think that he didn’t like him touching him. It was quite the opposite actually. Luke then felt Jake beginning to softly rub at his fingers. “Hey” Jake practically whispered and Luke made himself look up even though he was feeling even more shy and awkward than usual. He was glad he did though as Jake was looking down at him with that caring look again.

Luke looked down to Jake’s lips and bit at his own as he felt like exploding with how much he wanted to kiss this boy in front of him. Jake slowly brought both of his hands up to Luke’s neck and just rubbed at the skin there with his thumbs and Luke was so glad that he had this tree to hold him up. Luke closed his eyes at the soft touch and just when he was about to open them he felt Jake’s lips on his and he had to reach out and touch him somehow.

He blindly put his hands forward and locked his hands onto Jake’s hip bones. Jake was just barely moving his lips at first and then he was moving back a little and just starting at Luke while he was breathing a little bit heavy. Luke didn’t want him to stop and just smiled hoping that he would get the message that he wanted more. Jake smiled back and dove forward again but this time gripped his hands a little harder on Luke’s neck and kissed him in a faster motion. Luke had to stop himself from letting out a moan as Jake moved his hand up to his hair and pulled on it a little as he swiped his tongue against Luke’s bottom lip. Jake was backing up just a little to take a deep breath then kissing Luke again as he slowed down a bit and just massaged his fingers in Luke’s hair. Luke ran his hands up and down Jake’s sides a few times and pulled him even closer. He just couldn’t get enough. They both jumped sky high as a dog across the street started to bark a little and Jake gave Luke a quick peck on the side of his mouth before backing up and Luke let his hands fall from his sides. “Tomorrow?” Jake verified and Luke was nodding as he smiled.

“Tomorrow”


End file.
